Reggie and Lars Married?
by Blemery
Summary: This is about when Lars and Reggie get paired for an assignment I know another LarsReg thing but I had to
1. Reggie's Part

I thought seventh grade would be wonderful and amazing, but I was wrong. Oh sure at first it was ok, there was a longer lunch hour, Sam was there, and Otto wasn't. Then it happened. The worst thing in my life that I could not even fathom until the minute it happened. I got married! It was a project for home economics. I thought at first it might be cool, if I got paired with Trent, or even Sam, but in reality I was living my worst nightmare. That's what I was thinking while the guys and I ate Dinner at the Shack. Dad walked up to ask us how our day was like he always did, sometimes; I was not going to tell anyone until the last possible minute. "What did you do at school today kids?" Twister perks up and answers although the question was not meant for him, "I got called into Mr. Helee's office 'cause I interrupted Conroy 27 times." Conroy had moved up a grade with the boys because they needed a new sixth grade teacher.  
  
"That's not good," Tito says.  
  
"I didn't understand why Chris didn't fall of the edge of the world if it was flat?" Twister says Otto rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's because it isn't," Tito says.  
  
"Then why did they say it was flat," Twister asks confused I only listen because it allowed me to forget my bad day, although, I wish I had been sent to Mr. Helee's office.  
  
"Because they didn't know that it wasn't look Twist," Sam points to the moon, "If you see the moon is a crescent."  
  
"Yeah it smiles on us," Twister waves at it.  
  
"Only because the shadow of a round earth falls on it," I hope Sam knew that was only during an eclipse.  
  
"Oh so Chris looked at the Moon and knew it was round," Twister says Sam shrugs, "Then why didn't those other people?"  
  
Sam points to the ocean, "If you look at the ocean it looks flat and boats look like they'd disappear when they got passed the horizons, sailors knew that wasn't true and Columbus was a sailor so..."  
  
"He knew it wasn't true!" Twister says, "Man Sam this makes so much sense you should teach it."  
  
"I tried," Sam says.  
  
Ray looks at Otto and me, "What about the rest of you?"  
  
"I got married," I sigh no more prolonging this awful thing.  
  
"What?" Dad yelled.  
  
"Chill sir, its an assignment the whole Jr. High is doing it," Sam explains, "We get married and have to live on a budget depending on our jobs. I'm married to Trish and I'm a Rocket scientist."  
  
"Wow how did you get Trish?" Twister asks, "She is Hot."  
  
Please, I roll my eyes, "Oh it was randomly Chosen."  
  
"What about you Reg?" Otto asks.  
  
"I don't wanta talk about it," I say, "It's a dumb assignment anyhow."  
  
"Oh come on Reg it can't be that bad," Dad says. What did he know; he didn't have to do it.  
  
"Its Lars," Sam says I glare at him.  
  
"What?" the guys say.  
  
"I feel sorry for you," Otto says.  
  
"I thought my day was bad..." Twister thinks, "Hey does that make you my sister." Great now I have to be his sister, "I guess so."  
  
"Cool!" Twister yells I glare. Why is it cool for him? Why couldn't it have been cool for me why couldn't I have gotten Trent!  
  
"Not cool, that means Lars is my brother," Otto says.  
  
"So what does that make us?" Twister asks.  
  
"Nothing," Sam says, "Actually."  
  
"Oh so what do you have to do exactly," Otto asks.  
  
"We have to go shopping for food every week," I say not letting on to the rest.  
  
"But that club isn't for Rockets," Twister says Sam laughs.  
  
Otto ignores him, "How long is the assignment?"  
  
Sam stops laughing, "To the end of the quarter...sheep stomach," Twister laughs apparently this was an inside joke.  
  
"That is seven weeks with Lars," Twister says, "I feel your pain Reg." I sigh, "We get a new assignment sheet every week so we could get fired and stuff," Sam says excited of course he was excited, "Oh and we have to decide what to do with our money. Not only that we spent 6 hours out of the week with each other, hopefully we can make it though without going crazy."  
  
"Man," Otto says, "Reggie will never make it."  
  
"Believe me I don't want to," I say as Lars walks in great I didn't want to see him here.  
  
"Hey Reg," Lars says, "I guess we're paired."  
  
"Unfortunately," I cross my arms, "But I'll be big about it and hack it though. Lars looks at me like I'm a nut, "Look Rocket, my GPA is the highest in the school I'm not letting it drop because you're 'hacking' it though. We'll get an A even if we can't stand each other."  
  
Was he ordering me around, but an A well maybe if I got an A it would make this easier, "Deal."  
  
"Ok Twist Mom said it is time to come home," Lars says.  
  
"Let me finish my taco," Twister says.  
  
"How are you two going to pull 6 hours together," Sam questions.  
  
This was a good question, "That's easy," Lars says, it is? "We'll do it one hour at a time, so come over tomorrow and we'll do something."  
  
Wow, that sounds planned, "Sounds good."  
  
"If you lay a hand on my sister I'll..."  
  
"You'll want," Lars glares, "Look Munchkin first of all I don't womp girls and we aren't really married."  
  
At least I was safe from any physical contact with him, "Trish and I going to spend Saturday, Surfing, Skating, and Stuff.  
  
"Have fun," I sigh.  
  
"You done Bro?" Lars asks.  
  
Twister mumbles with his mouthful, "Yeah later guys."  
  
"Good," Lars says leaving, "Later Reg."  
  
That wasn't so bad he was semi nice I think...for Lars at least, "You're going to have fun on this," Otto says.  
  
"Can it," I put my head on the table Otto was right Lars was only acting, "Rocket Boy." 


	2. Lars's Part

(Lars View)

I wasn't too thrilled about the assignment, when I heard about it. I mean what if my partner was lazy, and what if she caused me to not get an A. If I did not receive a one hundred percent...No, no matter whom this girl was I wasn't going to blow my perfect record.

Then I found out I had Reggie as a partner. The first thought that crossed my mined, was that someone was playing a sick joke on me. I mean, I hated Rockets, all of them, even thinking about them made me shudder.

After I did think about it, I realized that; Reggie was smart, she worked hard, and she had somewhat commendable grades right, right?

When I thought about that I really began to think. I began to recall my old memories, the ones where I liked to hang out with my brother. Reggie had been my best friend.

_She was three when I met her. I had just moved into my new house, and I had no friends. I also had a little snot nosed brother who my parents loved. I sat in the car watching the movers carry in my bed, that's when the door to the car opened. There she was standing there (my parents were talking with her parent). They had a little brother too. _

_"Hiya, I'm Regina." _

_I was silent. _

_"Don't you talk?" _

_I nod. _

_"I live over there. You can come over anytime." _

_That's how it happened and I was stuck with her for the next 3 years. _

Today we were spending a tormenting hour together. I was finishing my homework and she was doing hers. A couple of times I caught her glancing at me. I wonder what she is thinking. I bet she thinks I'm a dumb monkey and she can't wait to leave. I feel the same way.

I look at the clock only 15 minutes. Ahhh! I can't handle this. Was my teacher crazy? Spending time with her was worse then spending time watching Mr. Rodgers. She just kept working, and glancing. Not only that, she chewed her pen! The most evil crime on the planet.

There she did again! She looked at me! How could she think that I was a monkey? I was only the one that was there for her when her mother died.

Well, sort of, I wasn't there all that long, but still. How could she misunderstand me? How could she look at me with those cold eyes like this was the last place she wanted to be? I mean it was the last place I wanted to be but the fact that it was the last place she wanted to be makes me so mad. Who does she think she is anyway?

Oh yeah a Rocket. I hate Rockets. Reggie wasn't bad, not like her brother, and she wasn't anything like Twister. In a way I guess, if I had a choice between the Rockets and that squid I'd choose Reggie.

Seriously, I could have had Trish, or Angie. Although, Trish would never take the assignment or me seriously, and at least with Reggie I had a 1.34267- chance that she would take me seriously. Angie, I believe has a 2.5 GPA and I don't want to hang out with a girl that could ruin my grade.

Reggie will ruin my rep, although I had to hang out with her so I did have an excuse. I seriously can't believe we have to do this for a grade. I better ace this or I'll just die. I can't ruin my record or my rep. How am I supposed to accomplish this?

Reggie's watch goes off, finally one hour. "Finally," Reggie gathers her stuff, "One hour."

"So leave," I look up.

Its not like I was torturing her, she can go when she wants. Which I guess was 59 minutes ago.

Man I remember a time when one hour wasn't enough time for her. She'd beg and beg to stay. I never really said anything when she did that but I did wish that her mother would agree.

Why was she such a jerk about this? I was trying to be nice. Maybe if I just talked to her, we'd get along. I bet she doesn't even remember how much we use to like each other. I wish I could get along with her. I sort of missed her company. I did not say that! Erase that! Take it back! Ok I guess you can't take back what I already said, so just pretend I never said it.

Twister comes in, "One hour, come on Reg we have hockey."

"Right," Reggie looks at him like he is some kind of savior. "Right see you tomorrow, Lars," then they left. Maybe, _see you tomorrow,_ is a good thing, but I wish she'd just be my amigo again.


	3. The Mathematics of Marriage

Reggie's View

"So what did you do?" Twister asks me as we head to practice.

What's he talking about I just spend one hour of my life with Lars. I could have dressed up and gone on a date with Eddie and I would have had a better time. "Homework."

"You spent an hour with my brother and never said a word," Twister seemed shocked but didn't he do the same thing all the time?

"Nope," I smile, "Just the way I like it."

"Man Reg," he says, "You're married you should at least get along."

Twister had a point, wait this is Twister I shouldn't listen to him, "Twister its Lars he doesn't like us and we don't like him."

"Reg..." Twister sighs, "You're right again," of course I was. I was always right. That is until the next day.

Lars had finished his work at school he was drinking a soda and sort of playing the guitar.

Which, wasn't helping me, "Ugh where is Sam when I need him?"

I could feel Lars looking over at me with those burning eyes, "Having trouble wife?"

There was no way I was going to let Lars help me. He'd be on my case forever. I would never give him that pleasure. "I'm fine."

Lars sighed and kept playing that annoying guitar. It was so distracting. How could anyone work like this? Another thing, where did he get off calling me wife all the time? Was this a game to him, it was gross too, like a pet name. Although...it was the first time he said it.

"Sahcahtoe."

"What?" I look up. That was a weird word. Was he trying to sound dumb?

Lars walks over to me, and sits down, "Easy, Sin equals opposite over hypnotize."

"What?" Was he helping me? After I blew him of? That was weird, but cool.

"Watch," he grabs my paper and scribbles stuff on my paper, "Do you understand?"

Hey the answer was right, but how...did Lars know this, "How did you do that?"

"Easy you have this angle and this side now to find this side you multiply the side you have by the Cosine of the angle you have," Lars says doing the problem slowly again.

"I think I get it," I say lying, it was embarrassing that he knew and I didn't."

Try the next problem," he says.

I look at the paper he was nuts, "I don't think I can," I admit.

"I'll help," Lars says, "I promise." Wow this coming from Lars, wait he was up to something?

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why not? You're in my house having trouble with a subject I took last year," that was fair, "besides I wouldn't be a very good husband if I didn't," Fair but truthful helping me helped him.

"Thanks Lars," I say starting the problem and then I began to get it. He ever started to play again. Yeah, you know he wasn't that bad either at it, and it wasn't so annoying. "I didn't know that you played."

"I just started," he comments somehow I didn't believe him.

"Well you're good," I say and I think he blushed, which was interesting did monkeys blush? What was the thing, 'Humans are the only Animals that blush or need to;' whatever that means.

"Thanks you done?" he asks changing the subject.

"Am I doing this right?" I ask just because I wanted to see how far I could take this.

Lars grabs the paper, "hmmm...Yeah see it's easy."

"Yeah," I smile taking the paper, "I guess I made it harder then it really was."

"Don't worry about it Reggie," he grins. I couldn't help but smile back. I think he was sincere.

Then Twister walked in, "You're still here?"

"Yup." What time was it anyway?

"Well it's been two hours," Twister says.

Not possible, I didn't even know, "No Way!"

Lars grins, "It's cool."

"You knew!" I was shocked.

"Yeah that's how I knew you were having trouble," Lars grins.

"Hehe," Twister laughs, "You have to spend two hours with Lars I'm his bro and I can't stand being with him for ten minutes." Lars looks hurt. Wait didn't Twist tell me to give Lars a try in the first place.

"Right back at you Twist. So I'll see you tomorrow, Reg." Lars says.

"Sure, How about at my house," I say.

Twister spits out his soda, "Your house! Otto will harsh on you Reg if you let Lars in his house."

I shrug, "What's the big deal its not like Lars hasn't been in our house."

"Not really," Lars says. "You've picked Twist up hundreds of times," I got him ha.

"I've been to your house not in your house," Lars says. No way! He had to have been, what about...

"Really?" I ask the guys nod, "Well I'll have to give you a tour."

"Really?" Lars says, "I can come?"

"Sure," I say.

"This should be good I'm going too," Twister says.

"We'll work on the budget," I tell Lars he nods, "Later."

"I'm coming with you," Twister says following me.


	4. Twisted World

Twister's View

I couldn't believe Reggie did that. She actually thinks Otto wants Lars in his house. I sort of believed it would never happen, that Reggie would realize what she had done, but I was wrong like always.

Squid, Otto, and I were playing video games on the floor of Otto's living room, I was Tony Hawk, "Urggh this isn't fair I wanna be Tony," Otto whined he was losing.

"You're always Tony," Sam says.

"Yeah we're the guest so I get to be him," That's when Reggie walked in Lars followed. I grinned, "Watch Squid, Rocket Boy is going to go nuclear."

"What's he doing here," Otto jumps up.

"We're working on our project," Reggie says, confidently, ready for anything that Otto had.

"Not in my house," Otto snaps. Lars doesn't seem phased as he takes in the house.

"This is OUR house, and it's not fair to him that we're always at his house," Reggie says that was a very good point.

"Well he doesn't even know the meaning of fair," Otto says, and that's a point for Otto.

Reggie glares oh another one for Reggie, "He's working here." GO Reggie put your foot down.

"No Reggie, he's our rival. This is my house," Otto states, harsh but the point goes to Otto.

"Why don't you leave?" Reggie says double harsh, two pointer.

"Because this is my house," Otto states. Nice but only one point.

Reggie glares Otto was dead, "Get out now or keep your trap shut; choose quickly." The round goes to Reggie.

"I'm not leaving that monkey here, alone. Think of what he could do," Otto crosses his arm.

Man why couldn't he have said parrot or seal. That's negative one for round two for using bad words, "Please Otto not the "m" word."

"Hey," Lars says for the first time, picking up a picture from the table, "This is your mom right?"

Oh that was hitting Otto where it hurt and I'm not talking about his jewels, "Yeah," Otto grabs it, "What's it to you?"

"She was really sweet...I remember one time," I gasp as everyone else did, "What?"

I decided to answer he was my 'M' word, "You remember their Mom, they don't even remember her."

"Oh sorry," he says we gasp again, "What now?"

"You said the 's' word," Otto says surprised.

"What do you think I am a heartless gorilla," Lars asks.

"Yes they do," I knew for sure Lars was not a gorilla.

"Well I'm not," he says. I think his feelings were hurt...Woah!

"That's a surprise," Reggie says, "Hey lets get started."

"What are you doing?" Sam question blab blab bla he is so boring.

"The budget for this week," Reggie says.

Sam nods, "bla bla bla bla bla," I think it translates to ("Don't you have to go shopping?")

"Yup, but we're going to do everything else first," Lars explains.

"Oh bla bla la bla bla drum set," Sam says.

"No way let me see," I say that was cool.

Sam looks at me, "Not a real one." Wait rewind what was that last bla bla la bla bla?(Trish and I are waiting until Saturday...I brought a drum set.)

"Lets work in the kitchen we'll never get done with those three," Reggie says, three? Otto and me, that's two, oh she must have meant the game.

Lars nods, "Good idea and Twist don't disturb us."

"Aye Aye, captain Rodriguez," I liked my body the way it was shaped.

"Talking to yourself?" Otto laughs.

Lars and Reggie go into the kitchen, "I'm Tony this time," Sam says that I understood.

"No way," I say.

"I am," Otto says as we drive for the controller.


	5. Safety Zone

(In the kitchen)  
Lars: Ok you make 11,000 and I make 12,000  
Reggie: What we have the same job  
Lars: I know but even if it's unfair women normally make less then men even  
at the same job  
Reggie: That stinks, oh well so what bills did we get?  
Lars: We have (He pulls out the fake bills that the teacher had given them)  
Water, electric, Phone, plus AC  
Reggie: So we pay them  
Lars: First, we have to make out these fake checks  
Reggie: I don't know how to do that?  
Lars: I will (He rolls his eyes) balance the checks  
Reggie: What!  
Lars: (Throws her the balance book they had got) subtract the bills from  
the amount we made and write it in there  
Reggie: Ok (She fills it out they work in silence) done we have 900 left  
Lars: Really! Ok well the assignment sheet thing said that we have to  
spend at least 200 on entertainment of some sort. They have a list of  
things, movies, TV, computers, dance clubs, fitness centers... (The list  
continues)  
Reggie: Uh...All the things I do are free  
Lars: I'm sure what do you do  
Reggie: Surf  
Lars: We don't have boards, suits, or wax.  
Reggie: We don't  
Lars: Well we do but for the assignment we don't. Remember all we have are  
essentials, in a one bedroom one bathroom beach house in Miami you choose  
it  
Reggie: Right so we buy boards  
Lars: You sure  
Reggie: Uhh...  
Lars: If we buy boards all we have left for entertainment is (He looks at  
the list of things that are to buy) 50 dollars  
Reggie: Yeah I'm sure  
Lars: Ok write it down in the book, now what about the rest  
Reggie: You decide  
Lars: How about I take you out to see a Musical plus dinner for to at a  
nice Italian restaurant finally we end it with a nice moon light stroll on  
the beach. (He looks at Reggie who has a dazed look and is almost drooling  
with the thought) Its pretend wife  
Reggie: Right I forgot (She blushes and starts working again) So we have  
600 dollars left on whatever we want?  
Lars: Yup but don't forget we have to eat if we die I don't think we'll get  
and A  
Reggie: (Laughs) ok so about 200 dollars to eat?  
Lars: 200! No way my Mom pays at least 150 for 1 week and this is suppose  
to represent the month  
Reggie: You're 4 people and 2 of those people are growing boys we're only 2  
people  
Lars: But I'm still a growing boy  
Reggie: What do you suggest then Mr. Growing Boy  
Lars: Lets shop tomorrow then figure out what to do with the rest of the  
money  
Reggie: Deal but we still have to spent half an hour left  
Lars: (Pulls out a paper and a pencil) I don't have homework but I think I  
can last  
Reggie well I do (She pulls out Animal Farm)  
Lars: Awe the Russian revolution  
Reggie: What?  
Lars: Nevermind (He keeps working and she starts to read 15 minutes late  
she glance up as Lars continues to scribble stuff)  
Reggie: What are you doing?  
Lars: Sketching see (he pushes the paper over)  
Reggie: is this Twister? (She points Lars had made a funny cartoon of  
Twister beefing it)  
Lars: Yeah it's not very good  
Reggie: No it's great (She looks into Lars' eye) Lars, you're really  
talented  
Lars: Thanks wife, Oh that reminds me thanks of before  
Reggie: Before?  
Lars: You defended me when Otto called me a Monkey. No ones ever done that  
before  
Reggie: No one?  
Lars: Not really  
Reggie: Well I was just uh...paying you back from yesterday; you know when  
you helped me  
Lars: Oh (He sounds disappointed) so we're even right, Wife?  
Reggie: Right and stop call me that we aren't really married  
Lars: You're kidding right  
Reggie: Lars  
Lars: Nope no way, wife  
Reggie: Fine whatever (She starts to read again and he gets a new paper)  
you knew my mom?  
Lars: Of course, I did. Everyone did Reg  
Reggie: Sometimes it feels like I didn't  
Lars: Of course you did you just don't remember  
Reggie: But you do  
Lars: Yes I do (Reggie looks at him pleading) I don't remember a whole  
bunch but I remember she had the brownest hair that never bleach in the sun  
so it never seem to change it was amazing. Better then that was her eyes  
they where the color of the ocean and they always reflected her mood when  
she was happy they'd glow and when she was sad they looked like puppy's  
eyes and when she was mad wait a minute she was never mad. I remember she  
was a good listener because uh...  
Reggie: What?  
Lars: It's embarrassing  
Reggie: Ok (She looks away he had describe so vividly it was like she was  
standing in the room)  
Lars: She never thought I was a monkey and she taught me how to surf  
Reggie: Really!  
Lars: Reg you were there  
Reggie: Tito taught me how to surf  
Lars: I know you wanted your Mom to teach you, but she said you had to wait  
a year but a year was too long. Oh I'm sorry Reg I shouldn't have said  
that  
Reggie: No it was great (She forces a smile) I never knew all that Dad and  
Tito wouldn't talk about her they think we're too young  
Lars: That's not why  
Reggie: it isn't?  
Lars: No it's because it hurts Raymond-o to much to talk about her, they  
were really close Reg. He's not trying to protect you he's trying to  
protect himself  
Reggie: (Starts pretending to read then says) you know what you're right  
Lars: Of course I am look I have to meet the guys so I'll see you tomorrow  
wife (He leaves handing her another paper on it is a sketch of her Mom; she  
looks up and Lars it gone) 


	6. Canned Peaches

(The next day at the Shack)  
Otto: I still really feel sorry for you  
Reggie: He isn't that bad, actually he's sort of cool (She sighs thinking  
about him) plus, he's an excellent artist (She shows them the picture of  
Twister)  
Sam: (Laughs) that's so true  
Twister: hey (He grabs it)  
Reggie: He's so smart  
Otto: Yeah, right he's Twister brother  
Sam: He's smart dude  
Twister: Yeah and so am I when I want to be like when I aced the spelling  
test  
Otto: Whatever dude he's still a jerk so let's go practice  
Reggie: I can't Lars is coming here so we can go shopping  
Lars: Hey Twister freak, Otto Dork, Squid  
Twister: What happened to Rocket Dorks  
Lars: As long as I'm pretended married to Reg I can't make fun of her  
Otto: Well if she's your PRETEND Wife that makes me your PRETEND brother-in-  
law  
Lars: Oh yeah I'll remember to give you daily wompings like Twister  
Twister: I wish, I was PRETEND married to you no more wompings for 7 weeks  
Lars: Keep dreaming, come on Wife lets go  
Twister: will you buy me a freezy pleasy?  
Reggie: If you come with us  
Twister: Uhhh... sure (He jumps off the stool) Last one there is a Squid  
Otto: You're on  
Sam: I'll keep my title (They race and Sam came in last)  
(In the store Otto and Twister sit on the floor bored)  
Reggie: Oh ground beef for burgers  
Lars: Are you kidding me?  
Reggie: What's the matter?  
Twister: Oh pick, me I know (Everyone looks at him) Lars is a vegetable  
Reggie: Huh?  
Twister: You know a vegetable (Lars hits his head with his hand)  
Otto: What?  
Twister: He doesn't eat meat  
Otto: Well why not  
Lars: it isn't very health for you  
Reggie: But, you eat at the Shack  
Lars: I'd die without Tito's fish tacos  
Twister: Yummy...Lars eats fish and fries  
Lars: Plus every month, they get a package of veggie-burgers and since no  
one else wants them  
Otto: That's where they go  
Reggie: Well then, this would work (She picks up veggie-burgers)  
Otto: Yuck Reggie that's fake meat  
Reggie: So  
Otto: Its gross don't give in you still eat meat  
Reggie: I'm not really buying it Otto!  
Lars: But he's right we should go to the Deli, and then we can split it  
Twister: I can get a free cookie, for free  
Reggie: Hey where's Sam?  
Otto: Squid!  
Sam: Guys check this out (Twister and Otto run to the next aisle) Scooters!  
Twister: Motorized grocery carts  
Otto: Race you to the cookies  
Sam: just what I was thinking  
(Back to Reggie and Lars)  
Lars: So we meat, potatoes, fruits, and vegetables  
Reggie: Bread, milk, cereal, yogurt, plus all those things for...?  
Lars: Enchiladas  
Reggie: Are you cure they're good  
Lars: Haven't you eaten at our house  
Reggie: No really  
Lars: Aren't you Twister's friend  
Reggie: Yeah we always eat at the Shack or Pizza  
Lars: Oh Reg I can't believe this you have to come over on Sunday  
Reggie: Why Sunday  
Lars: That's when you can be sure My Mom's cooking something big  
Reggie: Would I be your guest or Twister  
Lars: Twister I guess (The guys race by skidding into a stack of canned  
peaches) my guest definitely mine  
Reggie: Ok well we better dig them out  
Lars: Yeah 


	7. A Long Meal

(The next day is Saturday so Trish and Sam have to spend six hours  
together)  
Sam: But I'm hungry  
Trish: It's been 15 minutes since breakfast and I have to train for the JR.  
Triathlon  
Sam: But I'm helping Reg train I'd be a traitor if I helped you  
Trish: Reggie isn't the one you're married to  
Sam: (being scared of Trish) Ok I'll help but I think your taking this  
married thing to far  
(Three hours later Sam's exhausted he lies on the beach) Can we please  
stop?  
Trish: No way, I'm ready to go  
Sam: But, we have to work on the budget and stuff  
Trish: Ok we'll take a break  
(They head to the shack Reggie Otto and Twister are eating)  
Reggie: How's it going?  
Trish: Great  
Sam: I ache  
Otto: Trish too tough for our little Squid  
Sam: If you want her, you can have her  
Trish: Her is standing right here  
Reggie: Did you tell her about the drum set  
Sam: no  
Trish: Drum set!  
Twister: Haha I feel sorry for you  
Sam: You still have peach juice in your hair  
Twister (Looks up) oh man mom scrubbed my hair like for fifteen times just  
to get my hat loose (The guys laugh)  
Otto: was it cutting off the circulation to your brain  
Twister: No the juice was sticky  
Reggie: Did Lars tell you I was coming for dinner on Sunday  
Twister: No  
Otto: You are why?  
Reggie: I've never had Mrs. Rodriguez's cooking  
Otto: Sandy can't cook  
Twister: She can to bro  
Reggie: And be respectful Mrs. Rodriguez  
Otto: isn't that you  
Ray: You know I've always wanted to try your mom's cooking  
Twister: You wanta come too?  
Ray: No that's too much trouble  
Twister: No it isn't she's always saying that you guys need a home cooked  
meal and Baroque doesn't cut it. I'll just call her and ask I the Rockets  
can come for supper you wanta come too Tito  
Tito: What are you having?  
Twister: uh...  
Tito: Sure  
Twister: Squid?  
Sam: Sure (he says from the table he and Trish are eating and working at)  
Twister: Your mom too?  
Ray: Twister slow down your Mom doesn't want 6 people for dinner  
Twister: Are you kidding me my Mom love things like this  
Lars: (Walks in) like what?  
Twister: Cooking for a ton of people  
Lars: Yeah sure she from a big family but only on Sunday she goes all out  
anyway  
Twister: So come  
Sam: My mom has a date that night Twist so she can't  
Twister: A date! But she's a Mom  
Sam: I know  
Lars: Wait whose coming  
Twister: The Rockets, Tito, and Sam my guests  
Lars: Reggie's my guest  
Twister: is not  
Lars: I asked her you didn't  
Reggie: yeah right before you got juiced  
Twister: I still have more guests then you  
Lars: Who cares (Twister walks over to the phone to call his Mom and Lars  
takes his seat and eats his fries) next week lets do the budget first  
because we have a game on Saturday so we can't shop or anything  
Otto: a game?  
Lars: it's a tournament for soccer  
Otto: you play soccer?  
Lars: Yeah on the school's team  
Reggie: That's ok. I have the Triathlon.  
Lars: I thought that was in the summer  
Reggie: They had to postpone it this year because of the state fair  
Lars: It's November  
Otto: We know that  
Reggie: I'll still win  
Trish: Ha not the way I trained with Sam here  
Otto: Sam you're on team Reggie  
Sam: Trish scares me  
Reggie: its ok Sam I've got Otto and Twister  
Lars: I'll help you out we have to spend 8 hours together next week  
Otto: Why?  
Reggie: We did so well with the 6 hours they added on 2  
Otto: by the end of this does he have to live with you  
Reggie: no I think 12 hours is the max  
Twister: Mom said yes (He sits in-between Lars and Otto) Hey my fries  
Lars: I was a hungry (He jumps down) well I see you later then. (He  
leaves)  
Twister: I like that Lars is married to you he doesn't womp me as much and  
he's not a jerk  
Otto: What are you talking about?  
Twister: Well he hasn't changed a lot but I'm his brother I can sense the  
smallest change in his mood  
Reggie: Whatever Twist  
Sam: You want a baby Monkey! (The gang looks over)  
Trish: I like monkeys  
Sam: but they're small and have diseases  
Trish: They're cute and smart  
Sam: Twister's cute and...well, he's cute, and you don't want him hanging  
around  
Trish: That's why we're getting the Monkey  
Sam: But a Monkey  
Trish: I let you have that drum set  
Sam: That's different  
Trish: is not, a monkey's cuter  
Twister: Stop with the "M" word!  
Sam: Stay out of this!  
Trish: Monkey, Monkey, Monkey, Giant Monkeys are over taking Ocean Shores  
Twister: Oh no not again Ahh! (He runs away)  
Sam: What did you do that for?  
Trish: he was bugging me  
Sam: Twister's my friend  
Trish: Why?  
Sam: I don't know, but I don't scare Sherry away so leave Twist alone  
Trish: You couldn't scare a flea and besides Sherry isn't a pest  
Sam: either is...well Twister's my friend  
Trish: Pest  
Sam: Trish! I can't stand this later much  
(He leaves)  
Otto: You and Lars are better off then those two  
Reggie: I know  
(The next day)  
Ray: I feel weird about this  
Otto: Come on Dad Twist is waiting  
Reggie: yeah come on (Reggie walks in the living room her hair is up)  
Otto: What did you do Reg?  
Reggie: Nothing, do you like it?  
Ray: Yeah Reg  
Otto: Let's go Tito's waiting outside (They go over to Twister)  
Twister: Hey guys we're almost ready just sit down, but not there Lars sits  
there and I sit her and Dad...  
Otto: Just tell us where to sit (the doorbell rings)  
Twister: That's Sam I hope he didn't bring any Monkeys or Trish (He goes to  
the door)  
Lars: (Walks in and puts stuff on the table) Why are you just standing  
around?  
Ray: We aren't sure where to sit.  
Lars: Oh Twister didn't tell you  
Twister: (Walks in with Sam) I am Ray sit there, and Tito sit there. Otto  
sits next to me Sam sit here, and Reg...  
Reggie: I'll sit here (She sits)  
Twister: That's Lars' seat  
Lars: She's ok Twist  
(Soon everyone has sat including Sandy and Raoul, Raoul says grace, and  
then everyone digs in)  
Otto: What was with the holding hands? (He says to Twister)  
Twister: grace (he passes the tamales to Sam who sits on his other side)  
Otto: What?  
Twister: Being thankful for good fortune  
Otto: Oh (Ray hands him a salad bowl Ray is on Otto's other side Tito,  
Lars, and Reggie sit on the other side of the table and Sandy and Raoul sit  
at the ends of the table. Raoul's is on the side next to Tito and Ray and  
Sandy sits on the side with Sam and Lars)  
Lars: (Hands Reggie a bowl and whispers) you look nice  
(Reggie blushes)  
(During the rest of dinner Ray, Raoul, and Tito talk about business and  
stuff. Otto, Twister, and Sam talk about sports. Sandy adds in things to  
everyone's conversation but mostly she watches as people enjoy her food.  
Reggie and Lars don't say much but every once and a while Lars whispers  
something to Reggie making her laugh; after dinner the adults head to the  
living room to talk Lars and Twister have to clean up. Otto waits  
impatiently for Twist to be done)  
Otto: Come on Twist  
Twister: I can't bail  
Otto: it's just Lars  
Twister: Lars is never just  
Sam: good point Otto and I will wait in your room  
Otto: We will (Sam drags him upstairs)  
Lars: Twist go, I'll finish  
Twister: Really? Thanks bro (He runs upstairs)  
Lars: Aren't you going wife  
Reggie: No I'm not husband  
Lars: (Looks surprised) ok want dessert  
Reggie: sure (She smiles)  
Lars: I'll make it special (He heads to the kitchen Reggie waits a minute  
and follows)  
Reggie: When?  
Lars: (Jumps) When? What?  
Reggie: When will you help me train?  
Lars: Oh well after soccer practice, tomorrow  
Reggie: I'll come and watch you  
Lars: (Looks at Reg) you will  
Reggie: yeah I will  
Lars: Why?  
Reggie: I've never seen the soccer team play and I heard you're their best  
player  
Lars: not really and why are you being nice to me  
Reggie: You were nice to me  
Lars: well...uh...don't let it get out  
Reggie: I wouldn't you done?  
Lars: yup want that dessert?  
Reggie: No hey you know I've been playing guitar for a while  
Lars: You have?  
Reggie: yeah 4 years I'll go get mine and we can play  
Lars: Now  
Reggie: yeah  
Lars: Reggie that would be cool but I have a spare come on (He leads her up  
to his room they play for an hour before she has to go) 


	8. Training for the Prize

(The next day after School Reggie heads out to the soccer field just like  
she said she would. She came a little late but she was still there. She  
watched from the side as Lars scored goal after goal he was really the best  
player on the team, in fact, he was the team. The coach called a five-  
minute break and then told the team to take a lap. While he talked to Lars  
and two other players about the plays, they should have for the games on  
Saturday. Then the coach called for a huddle Lars listened and then walked  
over to his position passing Reggie, he pauses finally noticing her)  
Lars: I didn't think you'd show  
Reggie: I told you I would  
Lars: Well you didn't have to no one ever comes to see me play  
Reggie: no one what about your parents  
Lars: to busy  
Reggie: your brother  
Lars: right my brother  
Reggie: Your friends  
Lars: They think soccer is lame because it's not on wheels or a board  
Reggie: Well I think you play very well you're so awesome  
Lars: Thanks (He says looking away embarrassed) we only running this last  
play then we'll get started ok  
Reggie: sure Lars  
Lars: Ok later wife (he runs on to the field and they run the play Lars  
passes to this guy and he trips over the ball Lars rolls his eyes and  
recovers the ball scoring)  
Coach: That was awesome Lars way to recover ok that's a day hit the locker  
rooms boys. (He walks over to Lars) you wouldn't miss Saturday will you.  
With you on the team, we'd make it to state  
Lars: No way  
Coach: that's great. Remember we're counting on you Lars  
Lars: yeah whatever (he heads over to Reggie) lets go  
Reggie: the Pressures on  
Lars: oh that I can deal with it so what event are we practicing  
Reggie: well Otto helps me with swimming, and Twister helps me with biking  
Lars: So I have running well let's start  
Reggie: Sam always rides on the tourist bus and I run behind  
Lars: ha that's good Reggie. I have a better idea we have to run together  
Reggie: together  
Lars: (Starts running) yeah now hurry up  
Reggie: I'm coming (She catches up to him and then keeps going in front of  
him) I'm beating you  
Lars: Reggie we're going to run to the end of Ocean Shores and back twice  
so don't go so fast  
Reggie: Lars I want to win  
Lars: Reg you need to tone  
Reggie: huh?  
Lars: You want to be in the best shape possible when you race and running  
faster doesn't help it just tries you out but you do what you want  
Reggie: fine but can you go a little faster  
Lars: Yeah  
(At the Shack a while later)  
Otto: Where's Reg we should be training  
Twister: Not sure but all the JR. High kids seem to be hanging out with  
their pretend spouses  
Otto: Reggie hanging with Lars? Yeah right not unless she has to  
Twister: But dude she does  
(Sam and Trish walk in)  
Sam: Trish that's not fair I made the money and you want to spend it on a  
trip to Sherry's  
Trish: I miss her  
Sam: you saw her five minutes ago  
Trish: You never do what I want  
Sam: Fine but no Monkey  
Trish: Thanks Sammie, now about the boat  
Sam: What boat?  
Trish: The one I brought  
Sam: Trish, we're supposed to discuss these things!  
Trish: Okay Mr. Drum set  
Sam: I said I was sorry  
Trish: Well I'm not  
Sam: Trish!  
Trish: Sam (She glares and Sam backs up)  
Twister: This is good (He laughs)  
Otto: Yeah just so long as we don't have to live it  
Sherry: (And Trent come in) I should have listened to my mother and waited  
before getting married  
Trent: Well I'm not thrilled either  
Sherry: Sam would be a better husband then you  
Trent: I'm so sure  
Sherry: Anyone would  
Twister: My brother?  
Sherry: Well no, I'm so glad I'm not Reggie  
Trish: Same here, think about the trouble we're having she must be dying  
Sam: Yeah we're so better off  
Twister: You'd be surprised (He had been in the house last week when Reggie  
and Lars would work on the project he didn't see any problems)  
Otto: Yeah Reggie can handle that dork  
(Lars runs in)  
Trish: Speaking of which just watch Otto you'll eat your words  
Lars: Hurry up Reg  
(Reggie drags in)  
Reggie: Can't Go any further  
Lars: You don't have to we're here  
Reggie: (Sits at a table) I'll feel this tomorrow  
Lars: Sorry I was so tough  
Reggie: It's cool; I just can't move a finger  
Lars: That's why I'm here I think husband equals personal slave, even a  
pretend one  
Reggie: Okay, personal slave, get me a soda, with a Hawaiian burger and  
fries  
Lars: Do you really think that will help you win what you need is a salad  
with water and...  
Reggie: Fries  
Lars: Fine fries (he walks to the counter) Mr. Rocket Reggie says she wants  
a salad, fries, and water  
Ray: Reggie wants a s-s-s-Salad?!  
Lars: She does  
Tito: One salad coming pronto  
Ray: And you?  
Lars: I have no money on me  
Ray: you're with Reggie so you eat free  
Lars: Serious!  
Otto: No, Dad that's Lars  
Lars: I'll just have water then  
Ray: Don't listen to Otto, besides we owe you from dinner  
Lars: Then I'll have the same no fries (He turns around to wait. Everyone  
is gawking at him) What? (He looks toward Twister)  
Twister: Are you and Reggie getting along?  
Lars: Sure I guess  
Twister: Are you friends?  
Lars: Uh I don't know Twister who cares  
Otto: I do she's my sister!  
Lars: Yeah I know  
Twister: Well you aren't our friend  
Lars: So, that means that I can't be nice to the person that I happened to  
be paired with?  
Otto: Is nice even part of your vocabulary  
Lars: I could be mean if that's what you want?  
Otto: Just lay off Lars she's not your friend this is only pretend. It's  
just a grade  
Lars: Grades are important  
Otto: Leave her alone or I'll ruin your rep  
(Reggie walks over)  
Reggie: Are they giving you a hard time  
Lars: Reggie I uh...have to g-go I'll see you uh...later, I think (He leaves)  
Reggie: What did you do? (Reggie asks Otto)  
Otto: I saved you  
Reggie: Lars didn't do anything  
Otto: Reg he's Lars he does everything  
Reggie: Otto you're judging based on what the few times you've talked to  
him oh wait you've never talked to him  
Otto: Reg I understand you have this assignment, but Lars is a blackmailer,  
he's deceitful, he's evil. You can't have fun with him  
Reggie: That's not fair  
Otto: If you're friend with him forget the ice hockey team this year. I'll  
get Trent to play  
Reggie: Otto that's not fair  
Otto: Do I hear and echo? Take it or leave it come on Twist you too Sam  
(He and Twister leave)  
Sam: Saved! (He runs out)  
Trish: Samuel Dullard get back here right now Urggh (She chases after them)  
Sherry: Trish (She follows)  
Trent: Urggh not again (he goes)  
(Reggie sits at the counter)  
Reggie: Otto's never fair  
Ray: Reggie I see what's happening but this is really your fight. I'm not  
getting involved. I know you can handle Otto and Twist.  
Reggie: Yeah (She leaves)  
(Reggie walks home but before she gets there she sees Lars pacing his yard  
she goes over)  
Reggie: You ok?  
Lars: I had fun  
Reggie: Fun?  
Lars: You know hanging out you and me. Reg did you?  
Reggie: Yeah  
Lars: Then what's your brother's problem he doesn't think we can have fun  
Reggie: We can't hang out anymore not unless it's for the assignment  
Lars: That's crazy Reg; you've made it on my potential friend list  
Reggie: List? Is that good?  
Lars: Never mind it's just something I do. Sometimes I think Pi and Sputz  
aren't very good friends, but you are, wife. I have fun with you, we talk,  
and well that's more then I ever had with those two  
Reggie: SO what I could be your friend  
Lars: (nods) Reggie I like hanging with you so don't stop hanging out with  
me cause of Otto  
Reggie: I don't know (She wants to be his friends but she wants on the  
hockey team)  
Lars: Fine I get the hint; forget I said it (He leaves)  
(The next day on the way to school Reggie and Sam walk alone)  
Sam: Lars and you are good for each other  
Reggie: Sam do you think Lars could be my friend?  
Sam: Lars a friend?  
Reggie: Sam he's cool to hang with, he listens to me, he makes me laugh,  
Sam I think of him as a friend, but Otto oh...  
Sam: Reg Otto's stubborn; if you think Lars is cool ignore Otto. He can't  
live without you.  
Reggie: Do you think?  
Sam: Yup, just because you're friends with Otto doesn't mean you can't be  
friends with anyone else you want including Lars.  
Reggie: Thanks Sam  
(After school Reggie heads over to the soccer field to watch the practice.  
Lars again is amazing scoring nearly all the goals he is the best on the  
team; after practice Lars runs over to Reggie)  
Reggie: That was so awesome  
Lars: (Looks suspicious) what are you doing here wife?  
Reggie: I came to watch you practice. Will you help with the swimming part  
of the triathlon? You're a better coach then Otto (She pleads)  
Lars: (Thinks carefully before answering) Of Course, but what about  
running?  
Reggie: I have to train for all the races  
Lars: Ok race you to the beach  
Reggie: You're on (They race to the beach. Then Reggie and Lars spend 3  
hours swimming in the Ocean. After Lars offers to walk her home) can you  
carry me back?  
Lars: very funny  
Reggie: I'm serious. I'm exhausted.  
Lars: Good  
Reggie: Will you help me with biking tomorrow?  
Lars: For you anything  
Reggie Wow  
Lars: What?  
Reggie: I never thought you could be nice  
Lars: Well I never thought we could get along but we have so much in common  
it's scary  
Reggie: After the assignment is over we can still hang out and stuff  
Lars: I'd like that  
Reggie: Cool well later (She goes in her house)  
Otto: Where were you?  
Reggie: Oh training  
Otto: By yourself  
Reggie: You weren't there; beside I don't need your help  
Otto: But Reg we always train together  
Reggie: Not this time I'm calling Twister and bailing  
Otto: You sure?  
Reggie: Sure I am you can just go back to having fun  
Otto: Okay cool Reg. I'll call Twist for you (He grabs the phone Reggie  
goes upstairs) Hey Twist  
Twister: What's up?  
Otto: Reggie says we're off the hook for training  
Twister: Really that's cool  
Otto: No, its weird we have to follow her tomorrow  
Twister: Oh my Shoes!  
Otto: Shoes?  
Twister: Lars is whistling I think something is wrong  
Otto: Whistling?  
Twister: Close to you that's just weird  
Otto: What?  
Twister: The song close to you  
Otto: What's that?  
Twister: Why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near; just like me  
they want to be close to you Just like me they long to be,  
Close to you  
Why do stars fall down from the sky?  
When you walk by  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you  
Otto: Okay, Twister stop something's up you follow your brother tomorrow I  
have my sister  
Twister: No way, you follow my brother I'll get my sister  
Otto: You're sister?  
Twister: Reggie's my pretend sister  
Otto: Twister!  
(The next day right after school Twister followed behind Reggie to the  
soccer field where she of course was waiting for Lars to finish up.  
Twister was getting bored just watching Reg so he sort of watched the  
soccer game from under the bleachers when someone puts a hand on his  
Shoulder)  
Twister: Ahh! Oh Otto it's just you (He sighs)  
Otto: Twister what are you doing here your suppose to be following my  
sister  
Twister: I am she's right over there I just stopped to watch Lars play I  
never knew he was good at soccer  
Otto: Reggie's here (He looks over) I told her  
Twister: Chill Otto I think they're just getting the hours they have to  
spend over with  
Otto: Well why isn't she training  
Twister: Because she doing H-h-h I can't say it  
Otto: Homework (Twister shutters) alright well lets see what they do next  
(They wait for fifteen more minutes the coach called practiced and Lars  
headed over to Reggie)  
Twister: I can't hear what they're saying  
Otto: Then get closer  
Twister: No way, if Lars sees me I'm burnt toast you go  
Otto: Look (he points as three of the other players on the team sneak up  
behind Lars with a cooler full of water to pour on him)  
Twister: Oh man there so dead (They pour the water all over Lars. Who  
clenches his fists and turns around very angry)  
Lars: What are you Kooks trying to pull (He yells so Twister and Otto can  
hear)  
Guy 1: Lars buddy we were just having fun you know like pouring water on  
our captain  
Lars: Fun you think getting me all wet is fun, I pour water on my brother  
for fun but no one ever pours water on me  
Guy 2: Okay, okay chill it wouldn't happen again  
Lars: No I'll make sure of that (He grabs one of the guys by the shirt and  
is ready to womp)  
Reggie: Lars lets go  
Lars: Go (He looks over surprised he had forgotten she was there)  
Reggie: Yeah I need to train and these lame-Os are just slow us down  
Lars: (Drops the guy) Alright let's get out of here (He and Reggie head  
towards the bike racks)  
(To Twister and Otto who follow at a distance)  
Twister: I c-cannot believe that once Lars has you in his clutches he  
doesn't let go until your black and blue but Reggie got him to stop with  
out even a blow to the head  
Otto: I know Twister I know I told you something was up  
Twister: You told me, right. You didn't even know what 'close to me' was.  
Otto: Shh (He says pulling Twister into the bushes as Reggie and Lars ride  
by) lets go (They follow behind on their skateboards)  
Lars: (From in front of the guys) I can't believe them I'm soaked  
Reggie: Calm down, Lars. It was water; you'll dry  
Lars: Reggie I have a rep nobody gets away with these things I could womp  
someone right now I'm so mad (He clenches the handles of his bike)  
Reggie: Lars come on enough talk lets train  
Lars: Alright, but I have to warn you bikes are my specialty (He rides  
circles around Reggie's bike)  
Reggie: Cut that out your going to make me crash  
Lars: Reggie I'm not going to make you do anything only you can do that  
Reggie: well you're in my way  
Lars: Like this (He passes her so close she swerves)  
Reggie: Lars you not trying to womp me because of that guy  
Lars: No (He looks behind them and sees nothing but he had this weird  
feeling something was following them) Let's go faster  
Reggie: What happened to tone?  
Lars: Tone faster wife lets go  
Reggie: Where  
Lars: The California Incline we're going to go up it  
Reggie: What!  
Lars: think Reg that's the steepest hill if you make that you'll make  
anything  
Reggie: Whatever you say coach  
Lars: (glances back again but there was nothing who ever was there was good  
but he knew he, she, it was out there) come on lets go (He speeds up and  
Reggie follows then quickly turns onto the incline) ready  
Reggie: (Looks up it) I guess you know Twister never made me do this  
Lars: Did you win with Twister?  
Reggie: No okay, I'm ready (They begin up the incline Twister, and Otto  
come out from behind a newsstand)  
Twister: She would have won last year  
Otto: Come on let's follow them  
Twister: No Otto, Lars knows we're here. If he sees us, we're dead  
Otto: Then he wouldn't see us let's go they're getting away (He speeds  
after)  
Twister: Do we have to go up the incline? (He asks but Otto doesn't  
answer) I'm coming  
(Reggie and Lars made it up but not without Lars looking back about 10  
times every minute)  
Reggie: What's wrong with you? (Lars looks up as they turn off the incline  
towards the right)  
Lars: Some one is following us Reg I know it  
Reggie: What you sense it  
Lars: No Reg I hear them they're on skateboards but every time I turn  
around, there is no one there  
Reggie: (Looks back and then looks in front of her) better get your ears  
checked  
Lars: I'm not kidding Shhh, listen  
Reggie: (listens) I don't hear it  
Lars: I do ride faster Reg we'll lose them  
Reggie: Whatever (She peddles faster although she's tired from the ride up  
she's not sure why but she believes him after about five minutes of  
peddling fast and not talking she begins to slow)  
Lars: Reg follow me (He turns into an alley and stops she follows as he  
turns to look back at the road) Shhh  
(Twister and Otto skate by looking very confused. How can two people just  
disappear?)  
Lars: I knew it only Twister is that good  
Reggie: Why were they following us?  
Lars: Not us you and because your not suppose to be with me  
Reggie: Oh man  
Lars: I'll womp them for you  
Reggie: No thanks Lars I can handle those two. How come I didn't hear  
them?  
Lars: Twister's practiced he follows me all the time well not anymore but  
he use to  
Reggie: That's cause he loves his big brother. (Reggie says making the  
loves and big brother in a baby voice)  
Lars: You have the wrong brother Reg. Come on lets go before they decided  
to come back (He heads out going the opposite way)  
(To Twister and Otto who have stopped three blocks away)  
Twister: I told you he knew now we lost him and I'll probably be paying for  
this tonight bro  
Otto: Well this stinks on ice I told Reggie she couldn't hang out with that  
dude  
Twister: Chill Otto it wouldn't last they have to hang out it's the rules  
and there's two things I know about Lars never get on his bad side and he  
takes school way too seriously like it actually matters in real life  
Otto: so he's like Sam, he's (Otto looks around) a nerd?  
Twister: No, Lars isn't a nerd, and don't let people hear you say that  
Otto. He's just smart okay  
Otto: Okay well if you're sure it's just because he's a nerd then I guess  
it's alright  
Twister: That's good because I don't think Trent is as good of a hockey  
player as Reggie  
Otto: I wasn't really going to replace her I just said that so she'd stay  
away from Lars  
Twister: Oh did it work?  
Otto: Does it look that way  
Twister: I don't know hey let's skate down the incline (He heads back)  
Otto: You're so on  
(The next day Lars had just finished practicing)  
Reggie: two days until the competition  
Lars: Yeah I know so today we'll work on everything and then have practice  
race tomorrow you'll chill so Saturday you'll be rested for the race  
Reggie: Sounds good so, what first coach  
Lars: keep up (He begins to run and Reggie follows they practice all day  
until it gets darker and then they continue they were having such a good  
time they didn't realizes that it was nearly 11 O'clock and tomorrow they  
had school)  
Reggie: I think I'm going to do it I'm really going to do this  
Lars: I think you are too. You're good at these events  
Reggie: Thanks to you  
Lars: No it's all you I just helped.  
Reggie: well I'm sticking to my story all right coach  
Lars: Please Reg I can't let it get around that I helped you out  
Reggie: Oh (She looks away) I understand so I guess you wouldn't be there  
to see me win  
Lars: Reg I have a soccer game if I'm not there we'll never make it to the  
state tournament next weekend  
Reggie: What does it matter if no one is there to watch you win?  
Lars: (Tries not to look hurt by this comment) it matters to me. (He says  
sounded hurt then he add defensively) I don't do things for other people I  
do it for me.  
Reggie: Yeah well what did you gain from helping me?  
Lars: A grade Reggie that's it just a grade  
Reggie: That's what I am to you a grade what happen to you having fun with  
me  
Lars: with you, ha you're a Rocket last time I checked we were still rivals  
Reggie: So you made all that up for a grade  
Lars: (Still on his defense says with out thinking) Clever huh?  
Reggie: And to think that I believed you (She says with tears in her eyes  
she walks away)  
Lars: Urggh, Reg, oh man Lars you really blew it this time (He says heading  
home which is in away following her) Later (He says as he head towards his  
house she shrugs and goes in her house)  
Reggie: That liar Otto was right I bet he lied about everything I bet he  
doesn't remember my Mother and I bet he has been to my house  
Ray: Reggie (He walks in) You just getting home  
Reggie: Sorry I was training and lost track of time  
Ray: well okay but you better get some sleep sweet heart  
Reggie: I will night Dad (She heads upstairs)  
(At Twister's house)  
Lars: (Is in his room he kicks the wall that is between Twister and his  
room) I can't believe I said that  
(Twister comes in sleepy)  
Twister: Would you mind kicking that wall  
Lars: I'll kick your head if you don't leave  
Twister: Sheesh Lars I'm trying to sleep what's your problem  
Lars: Nothing now leave  
Twister: Leaving (He heads out)  
Lars: Urggh I have to talk to some one but who (he picks up his phone) who  
would understand (he dials a number without thinking about who it is he was  
calling he puts the phone to his ear)  
Girl: hello  
Lars: Hey  
Girl: Lars?  
Lars: Yeah can I talk to you Clio  
Clio: Well I guess but it isn't like you  
Lars: Shhh I know that but I need to talk to some one  
Clio: Well about what  
Lars: I...I...I... never mind (He hangs up) I can't even talk to my cousin I'll  
just have to figure this out on my own  
(The next day on the way to school)  
Sam: That doesn't seem like the Lars you talked about a few days ago  
Reggie: It isn't it's a jerk  
Sam: So the marriage boat is beginning to rock (Reggie glares) Okay look  
I've put together from what Twister's said Lars is really emotionally,  
angry, mad, sad, and happy. He'll take it to the limit and take it out on  
who ever is nearest so maybe it wasn't you maybe it was just something you  
said.  
Reggie: You think it was defense?  
Sam: maybe you know whom he hangs with, maybe you just were joking but he  
took it seriously  
Reggie: Maybe that makes me feel better Sam so how's Trish  
Sam: She's scary, exhausting, and not anything like a girl I'd like but  
we're cool I guess  
Trish: Sammie (She runs over) today after school we have to get our  
shopping thing in so I planned to meet up with Sherry and we can all do it  
together  
Sam: Did I mention that Sherry and Trish are attached at the hip  
Reggie: Can I come  
Trish: With (She looks around and whispers) Lars?  
Reggie: Well yeah  
Trish: No way Reg  
Sam: Sorry Reg but Lars isn't one of us I mean you might like him but we  
don't  
Reggie: I understand I guess (She sighs)  
(Sherry walks up Trent comes up behind)  
Sherry: Okay did you tell him  
Sam: She did  
Sherry: guess what happened  
Trish: What  
Sherry: well Maria told Josh who told Alexa who told Julia...  
Sam: here they go again  
Trent: Tell me about it, I don't even know these people  
Reggie: Too bad you guys didn't get stuck with someone like...  
Sam: You  
Trent: Yeah Lars seems like he has no problem with you I mean except that  
he hates you guys but I think you were paired on purpose because no other  
girl would want him  
Reggie: Why he's cute  
Sherry: Sure he's cute but he's a jerk how do you manage  
Reggie: I'm the Reginator I can do anything (She heads to her locker as the  
bell rings)  
(After school, Reggie takes a break for the day to rest for the  
competition, at the shack. She feels bad she was left out because of Lars  
in fact she had no idea where Lars was they had already done the budget  
thing because they were so busy they decided to get it over with during one  
of their classes early that week. So now she was alone everyone else  
seemed to be hangout with the person they were paired with. She sighed.  
Why did she have to get the biggest jerk in the school?)  
Twister: (And Otto skate up) hey Rocket Girl!  
Otto: Long time no see  
Reggie: I've been busy training  
Otto: Alone  
Twister: No dude, with Lars remember, we followed them  
Otto: Twister!  
Reggie: Chill I knew but don't worry Lars is just a big jerk who knows what  
to say when he's in trouble  
Twister: Told you it was about the grade bro  
Otto: she didn't say that  
Twister: Oh well let's hang out I'm bored everyone is all paired it's so  
gross  
Otto: We're not  
Reggie: You two have always been paired  
Twister: Well let me tell you its not fun hanging out with just Otto for 12  
hours a day for 2 weeks  
Otto: there are 24 hours in a day  
Twister: Oh man you know that too now you'll be sleeping over every night.  
It's like one of those marathons and next is Otto and after that Otto and  
then...Otto Ahh I'm going crazy  
Otto: I thought you liked me  
Twister: I do (He smiles) think about what would happen if I didn't  
Otto: (Rolls his eyes) so hang with us Reg  
Reggie: I can't I have to rest until Saturday  
Otto: That only means one thing  
Twister: Otto Moviethon at my house next up is Otto followed by Otto and  
then more Otto  
Reggie: Wait I thought you said that was a bad thing  
Twister: Oh yeah well when you're watch Otto on TV you can hit him with  
those sticky darts and he wouldn't womp you  
Reggie: (Laughs) Okay I'll come but I want my own dart gun  
Otto: Hey lets watch Twister instead then  
Twister: Sorry bro I can't tape myself (They head towards Twister's house)  
(At Twister Reggie and Twister have dart guns and there are darts all over  
the TV screen Otto groans he likes watching himself but not when Twister is  
throwing darts at him. He stands up for the third time and removes the  
darts)  
Otto: No more please  
Twister: No this is fun  
Otto: Guys this is cruel  
Reggie: Otto it's not personal you're just a camera hog  
(Lars walks in and stands in front of the TV)  
Twister: Yes and the problem this time would be  
Lars: What shoes (Twister looks at his shoes they look almost the same  
except for the logo)  
Reggie: You're a lame-o (She hits him with a dart Otto and Twister gasp)  
Lars: Reggie! I should womp you  
Reggie: Can't! Can you? or your little grade will go down the drain?  
Lars: Urggh forget about the grade the shoes  
Twister: The left one  
Lars: You're left or mine  
Twister: mine now move  
Reggie: Jerk (She says as Lars leaves)  
Lars: Urggh! (They hear him say)  
Otto: That was sweet Reg what happened  
Reggie: That jerk was using me to get him a good grade  
Twister: Told you so (he hits the TV Otto with a dart)  
Otto: Oh man I'm sorry Reg but I did say he was a Jerk (Twister hits the TV  
Otto with a dart)  
Reggie: I know Otto, but it's cool. I still have you guys (Twister hits  
Otto with a dart)  
Otto: Twister!  
Twister: Opps I forgot which one was the real you Otto  
Otto: The one with three sides! (He jumps at Twister and it fades to the  
next day)  
(Lars is at his game he dominates the field and the other team's coach has  
noticed and they are all over Lars three guys are on him, but he still  
manages to score with the help of his team. It is 16-0 at half time it's  
the highest scoring game in the schools record the Coach huddles them in  
for a talk.)  
Coach: You guys are doing great out there just keep it up  
Chris: yeah let's win this and we'll go to the State competition (he puts  
his hand in the circle and the other guys and the coach follow then  
everyone looks at Lars who has not put his hand in. He has glanced at the  
clock again) Lars  
Lars: Oh right let's uh...I have to go  
Coach: You have to what  
Lars: I have to go I have something important to do  
Coach: What's more important then soccer  
Lars: I got to go you guys can do it I know you can they're all over me so  
if I'm not in there it will surprise them so much they wouldn't know what  
to do and we're up high enough you can't lose now I have to go  
Coach: But Lars  
Lars: I have to go (He runs out towards the beach)  
Coach: Okay umm...Mike you're in  
Mike: Yes, Yes Mom, and Dad always come and this is the first time I'm  
playing  
Coach: All right guys, good luck you'll need it (It fades out)  
(To Reggie she waits for the race to start next to Twister and Otto)  
Otto: You can beat them Reg  
Twister: Yeah although Trish trained hard and Sherry is awesome you'll  
still win  
Otto: Nice Twist  
Reggie: I know I'll do fine where Sam is  
Otto: With Trish he was over here but then Trish came over and asked him  
what he was doing rooting for some one else he was suppose to be Trish's  
biggest fan Sam tried to explain that it was just a assignment but Trish  
wouldn't listen  
Twister: Where is Sam's on button I'm hot  
Otto: Twister!  
Twister: Just kidding bro  
(A Judge blows a whistle)  
Judge: race will start in five minutes  
Reggie: Later guys (She heads to the start line and stretches out)  
Otto: I hope she trained hard enough  
Lars: Oh she did (He says come up from behind them Twister and Otto jump)  
Twister: You're here  
Lars: Yeah I'm here  
Twister: To watch Reg so you lied about lying  
Lars: I guess so am I too late to wish her luck  
Otto: Of course, you are (He glares)  
Twister: I don't think so Reggie! Reggie!  
Lars: It's cool Twist  
Twister: Reggie! (Reggie looks up and walks over)  
Reggie: You okay  
Twister: Yeah  
Lars: Good Luck Wife  
Reggie: Lars! What about Soccer  
Lars: No one was there to watch me win  
Reggie: So you left  
Lars: Yup at half time 16-0 us I thought they could handle it  
Reggie: Cool thanks for coming coach  
Otto: Reggie! Are you racing or talking?  
Reggie: Later (She runs to the starting line)  
(Afterwards at the Shack there is a celebration for Reggie she hadn't just  
won, she creamed them. Lars hung around for a while and then went on to  
the boardwalk and looked over at the Ocean. Inside Otto, Twister, and Sam  
were still doing their victory dance on the counter)  
Sam, Otto, and Twister: Go Reggie Go Reggie it's your birthday it's your  
birthday  
Reggie: Guys stop  
Sam: (Sits on the counter) Reggie that was so awesome you creamed them I  
knew you would (He looks towards Trish) I mean it was okay, I've seen  
umm...better  
Reggie: Thanks Sammie  
Twister: Yeah you were like fast almost as fast as a turtle  
Reggie: Thanks Twister I think  
Otto: I couldn't have done it better well I could have, I mean I'm Otto I'm  
the best  
Reggie: right Otto thanks  
Otto: No problem  
Trish: You really did awesome Reg (Trish says walking up) I didn't even  
think you had a chance at beating me. I'm glad you beat me you deserved it  
you must have practiced for weeks  
Reggie: Not really I just had an awesome Coach who isn't here at the moment  
(She looks around) I'll be back (She heads out) what's up Coach  
Lars: Oh hey Reggie (He says as she walks up to him she gazes to the ocean  
as well)  
Reggie: Thanks for showing  
Lars: No sweat Reg. It was worth it  
Reggie: Yeah you know if you go to your state thing Saturday I'll come and  
watch  
Lars: You're serious (he looks at her)  
Reggie: yup  
Lars: but Reg it's a tournament  
Reggie: And?  
Lars: Like a Hockey tournament 8 teams go in one comes out that's 7 games  
Reggie: I'll come  
Lars: Thanks Reg I'm sorry I said those things  
Reggie: You didn't mean it  
Lars: Yeah well I said them I just I didn't mean it  
Reggie: Well I did mean to throw that dart at you but I'm sorry too  
Lars: we call it even  
Reggie: Okay come back to the party  
Lars: Nah I'm going home. Congratulations though you deserve it  
(Reggie felt that that might have been the single most rewarding thing  
anyone had said to her all night everyone else had meant to say that but it  
just didn't come out that way. Reggie smiled she thought that is must be  
good to be on Lars' good side)  
(The next Monday on the way home from school)  
Sam: so nothing new on your assignment thing  
Reggie: Nope  
Sam: Oh well Trish moved us closer to Sherry so I lost my job now I have to  
be a computer...  
Reggie: Saturday I'm going to the school Soccer tournament you want to come  
with me  
Sam: You are why?  
Reggie: Lars came to root me on I'm going to root him on  
Sam: Count me out  
Reggie: Sam Lars told me that no one ever came to see him play  
Sam: No wonder Reg Lars is the most feared guy in Ocean Shores every kid is  
afraid of him and most adults are the only people who aren't are his  
parents, and Mackenzie  
Reggie: I'm not Lars is sweet once you're on his good side  
Sam: Well getting there is murder so I wouldn't risk it and please don't  
use Lars and sweet in the same sentence unless you're talking about sweet  
revenge  
(Otto and Twister skate up)  
Twister: What's up?  
Sam: Nothing much I moved  
Twister: Oh no where!  
Sam: not in real life  
Otto: Oh that's good  
Reggie: Twister, will you go with me Saturday  
Twister: Where?  
Reggie: To the soccer games to cheer on your brother, he says you've never  
been to any of his games I think he'd like it if you came  
Twister: Like it?  
Otto: Or womp you think Twister you owe him nothing but a black eye  
Twister: Otto's right Reg I don't  
Reggie: Awe come on maybe he'll lay off  
Twister: Sorry Reg I can't I wouldn't and unlike Otto, you can't talk me  
into it  
Reggie: Fine, I'll just go alone  
Otto: Why  
Reggie: He came to watch me  
Otto: So  
Reggie: So that's why (She walks away)  
Otto: Oh that jerk Reggie's my sister  
Twister: Mine too and don't worry this could be a good thing  
Otto: How  
Sam: Yeah explain  
Twister: Lars has eased up  
Sam: Huh?  
Twister: when we were following them he almost womped those kids who poured  
water on him Reggie stopped him, Reggie got him to ditch his soccer game to  
see her compete if Lars is busy with Reg he can't be busy womping us.  
Besides what harm can they do?  
Otto: That's right! Say hello to a Lars free zone  
Sam: Don't push it Otto Reggie can only do so much  
Otto: Okay  
Sam: I got to go Trish want to go Urggh Shopping at the mall with Sherry  
and Trent later (He leaves)  
Otto: You know this marriage thing could be a good thing Madtown is empty.  
All JR. High kids no Lars this is starting to look good  
Twister: I know and Reggie's my sister  
Otto: thanks for spoiling the moment  
(Reggie was heading to the Shack after telling Otto that she was going when  
she noticed Lars who seemed not to notice her at all. It was as if he was  
deep in thought about something so deep that he nearly crashed into  
everyone he past, Reggie grabs him as he passes by)  
Reggie: What is wrong Lars?  
Lars: Reg (He jumps he looks around like he had no idea where he was) did  
we plan to meet  
Reggie: Nope I just say you skating what's wrong you look worried  
Lars: It's well uh nothing I can't tell you  
Reggie: Of course, you can  
Lars: No  
Reggie: Well okay you want to hang out  
Lars: Sure I was well I was going to go mountain boarding I have no idea  
how I got here  
Reggie: You skated but lets ride bikes instead come on (She leads him home  
to grab their stuff the head out toward the forest behind their houses) So  
I tried to get Twister to come with me on Saturday he said no  
Lars: That's not a surprise (He sighs)  
Reggie: Twister bugging you  
Lars: Sort of I just no Reg I said I couldn't tell you  
Reggie: Come on I'll weasel it out of you anyway, just spill (Lars stops)  
Lars: Okay, it's Twister I just want him to like me. Well maybe not even  
like me but to look up to me  
Reggie: But Lars he does (She stops next to him)  
Lars: No he doesn't. He hates me  
Reggie: I'm serious Lars he admires you more then any brother, and more  
then he should. A month ago you told him that he was a good brother and he  
went crazy we couldn't get him to keep quite about it for weeks.  
Lars: Really?  
Reggie: Lars you have a big impact on Twister when you're in bad way so is  
he and when you're cool he is super cool  
Lars: I didn't know that  
Reggie: Of course not  
Lars: Wait I never said that I said that at least I my brother wasn't as  
bad as Otto and I wasn't even talking to him  
Reggie: Well to him you gave him the best compliment  
Lars: How  
Reggie: Well Otto's always been better then him, and to be a better brother  
then Otto well that's almost like calling Twister a god. See all you have  
to do is slip a compliment into everyday conversation and you'll make his  
week  
Lars: Thanks Reg I can do that I think  
Reggie: Just don't scare him by saying too many things at once  
Lars: Okay sounds good  
(Late that night as Lars, Twister, Sandy, and Raoul eat dinner.)  
Sandy: So what did you boys do today?  
Lars: Well...I was skating Madtown (He lies) and this guy comes up and nearly  
makes me trip so I was all going to bust on him. He said he was all, sorry  
he was just excited because he won this contest. I asked him which and he  
was like a sandcastle contest what a freak I thought. But then I told him  
that my little brother could make a better sandcastle then him so the next  
time he won one of those things he might think twice about cutting me off.  
Sandy: Oh that's nice (Twister's mouth drops open) chew your food Maurice  
we don't want to look at it  
Twister: You really said that  
Lars: Or something like it  
Twister: Cool  
Lars: Yeah you should have seen him run  
Raoul: Now Lars was that nice  
Lars: No sir  
Raoul: What did we say about picking on the little kids?  
Lars: Don't, sir  
Raoul: That's better  
Sandy: Mi Hermona called today. She said we should visit her Saturday  
Raoul: That sounds good  
Lars: I have a State Soccer game  
Raoul: Well you can stay here we will go  
Lars: Yeah okay (He frowns and goes back to eating)  
Twister: Maybe I could stay here with the Rockets  
Raoul: Maurice this is your family  
Sandy: Scottie said he was excited about seeing his favorite cousin  
Twister: Oh (he rolls his eyes) could I go to Lars' game he's family!  
Lars: Serious I mean it would be cool of you  
Sandy: I don't know he was looking forward to it  
Twister: But Lars is my brother and Scottie's just my cousin  
Raoul: If the boys want to hang out  
Sandy: All right then  
Twister: Later Mom I have to call Reggie (He leaves) yes out of Scottie  
duty  
Lars: I get it (he mumbles standing up and clearing the table)  
(In Twister's room Twister is talking to Reggie)  
Reggie: So you're coming that's cool Twister  
Twister: I had to I didn't want to see Scottie  
Reggie: So you're not going because you want to  
Twister: Well kinda Lars told this guy today that I was the best sandcastle  
builder on the planet  
Reggie: he said that  
Twister: yup cool huh  
Reggie: Yeah sweet  
Twister: Yeah, see you tomorrow Reg (he hangs up and quickly falls asleep)  
(The next day, after school Reggie, Sam, and Otto are hanging out at the  
Shack)  
Sam: I am so glad Trish just wanted to hang with Sherry  
Otto: Me too the four amigos together  
Reggie: Four? Otto I think you didn't count right  
Otto: Yeah where's Twister  
(Eddie skates in)  
Eddie: Otto master of the skateboard, and the hockey stick I was sent to  
fetch you  
Otto: Ok Fido but what's up?  
Eddie: It's the Twisted one he's doing something Gnarly at the beach  
Reggie: Twister Gnarly  
Eddie: Come the kids sent me to retrieve you  
Sam: Coming  
Otto: Is Eddie, part dog  
Reggie: Otto (They follow Eddie out to the beach. Twister was in a trance  
building a sandcastle)  
Otto: What in the name of all skateboards are you doing  
Twister: Oh hey guys I'm making a sandcastle  
Sam: what's that?  
Twister: Oh that's a town's person's hut and this is a town's person. This  
is the castle where the king lives  
Reggie: King Lars?  
Twister: No King Fredrick  
Otto: Fredrick?  
Twister: Short for Freddie  
Sam: Twister it looks like you build a medieval city  
Twister: No, no it's from the enlighten period see, see I made sure  
Reggie: So (She laughs)  
Otto: What's so funny? And why are you doing this  
Twister: Lars said I was an awesome Sandcastle  
Reggie: The way you said it last night he called you the best in the world  
Twister: So he did  
Sam: Twister we were going to go surfing  
Twister: Go I have to finish the baby's room in the castle  
Reggie: Okay have fun we'll be ripping it in the water  
Otto: You know (They head towards the water) I really hate Lars even when  
he's nice its annoying Twister isn't going to stop building sandcastle for  
weeks  
Reggie: Yeah but its kind of sweet if I said you were an awesome  
snowboarder what would you do  
Otto: Of course, I am Reg is there a question  
Reggie: Urggh  
Sam: I don't think it's healthy for Twister to do this  
Reggie: Sure it is  
(Back to Twister who is working hard some kids gawk they can't understand  
it how could one person do this just then a shadow falls on Twister)  
Twister: (Looks up) Ahh!  
Pi: Nice to see you too  
Sputz: You messed up the beach bad bro  
Twister: Messed it up?  
Pi: What's with the sandmen?  
Twister: pretty cool huh I'm the best  
Pi: Watch I have something to show you (Twister watches as Pi kicks the  
main castle)  
Twister: Hey, look what you did!  
Sputz: Look what I did (He points to the crumbled village)  
Twister: You ruined it now it's just  
Pi: Dirt like what you live in you worm  
Sputz: Worm that's a good one Pi (Twister tears and then runs off)  
Reggie: Hey that was so not cool  
Pi: What do you care?  
Otto: You messed with our bro  
Sputz: Oh sorry  
Pi: What are you going to do about it shrimp?  
Sam: well nothing really  
Reggie: Lars wouldn't like this  
Pi: What are you talking about Rocket busting on little worms is what we  
do?  
Reggie: Not when the Worms Twister  
Sputz: We're just not allowed to womp him  
Otto: Reggie what are you doing?  
Pi: Do you have a problem with it Rocket? (He glares at Reggie)  
Reggie: Guys chill I'm just saying  
Pi: You're asking for a knuckle sandwich  
Lars: What are you guys doing?  
Sam: Ahh!  
Pi: Well see that Twisted punk was here and he was building this sand thing  
Sputz: Like a freak  
Otto: So they kicked it down  
Reggie: And called Twister a worm  
Lars: Okay so umm...  
Reggie: Lars he made the sandcastle for you and your lame-O friends messed  
it up  
Lars: Oh...wait, what am I suppose to do about that it's ruined  
Pi: Yeah, cool huh  
Lars: Urggh Pi just chill for a second where did Twister go?  
Sputz: I don't know  
Otto: I know lets surf  
Reggie: Otto!  
Sam: Sounds good to me come on Reggie  
Lars: Let's go too  
Reggie: What about Twister?  
Pi: What about him?  
Lars: Deal with that later, now I have to show Otto whose king of those  
waves (The guys run out)  
Reggie: Urggh, boys (She heads out and passes Lars heading back in) What  
are you doing?  
Lars: I can't let them know I'm being nice to Twister keep my guys  
distracted Wife Later  
Reggie: Yeah later. (He paddles back) Hey Boys can you keep up  
Otto: You're so on  
(To Lars who's looking for Twister he almost gave up when he tripped over  
him)  
Twister: Lars! (He looks sad)  
Lars: Twister (He glares)  
Twister: I didn't mean to be in your way  
Lars: You okay?  
Twister: No I made this cool thing for some one cause I knew he liked it  
but some guys ruined it now it's nothing but dirt  
Lars: What did you make?  
Twister: a Sandcastle  
Lars: Make a different one  
Twister: no they'll just mess it up again and it was too much work  
Lars: here I'll help you  
Twister: Really  
Lars: are you really going to my soccer game?  
Twister: Yeah  
Lars: Then there's your answer  
Twister: Cool  
Lars: So show me how I've never done this  
Twister: Okay (So they build a sandcastle not as good as the other but some  
how better just then Reggie, Otto, Sam, Pi and Sputz walks up)  
Pi: What's up with this bro?  
Lars: Hey umm... (He takes his bucket of Sand and pours over Twister's head)  
Twister: Hey (He jumps)  
Lars: Haha got you bro  
Sputz: Nice one  
Twister: (Spits out sand) Thanks bro  
Lars: No sweat  
Reggie: Real nice guys I like this castle  
Pi: me too, but its missing the footprint (he picks his foot up)  
Lars: No you don't (He pushes him and he falls being on one foot)  
Sputz: What was that about?  
Lars: Uh (He takes a bucket of sand) I decided that it was Twister day and  
since you're all Twister I have to mess with you  
Pi: Oh great not again (He stands up and runs Lars chases after Pi and  
Sputz)  
Twister: Twister day!  
Otto: Again  
Sam: I suppose Lars gets bored easily and so he makes it Twister day to  
pull pranks on his bros  
Reggie: Makes sense to me  
Otto: Look I'm Twister and I have no brain cells  
Reggie: Look I'm Twister and I lost my hat  
Sam: No wait I'm Twister and I uh...wait I forgot  
Twister: Hey wait I was, Twister remember you guys can't be Twister too  
Otto: Let's hit the shack for Grindage I need a fish taco  
Twister: Hey you don't like fish tacos (The gang walks away acting like  
Twister) Stop it guys I'm serious (he catches up to them and it fades out)  
(The next day after school Twister is on the Rocket's half pipe Otto went  
inside for some Grindage and Reggie walked over from Twister's house she  
had been practicing guitars with Lars)  
Reggie: Hey Twistamond-O  
Twister: Reggie what's up?  
Reggie: You know Twist you're not suppose to be at some ones house when  
they're not  
Twister: Otto just went inside Reg and plus I'm not inside I'm out and plus  
I'm family you're my sister  
Reggie: Right so you're really going Saturday right?  
Twister: I wasn't but well Lars was cool to me yesterday so yeah I'll be  
there  
Reggie: You know I've seen him practice he's their best player  
Twister: Really, he doesn't talk about it much  
Reggie: Have you asked him?  
Twister: Well no but what if he tries to womp me?  
Reggie: Twister every time you get womped for asking him something it's  
because you want something but if you asked him about something that he  
liked something he was good at I think you'd find he'd be less likely even  
to raise a fist  
Twister: Well I don't...  
Reggie: (Interrupts) don't you think its sort of sad that no ones ever been  
to one of his games. I mean he's there best player and no one not his  
friends, his parents, or his brother has even gone to see him play. Even  
players who never set foot on the field in a game have their parents there  
for every game. I kinda of feel sorry for the guy, no one even cares about  
him enough to see him in one game. How can some live like think that no  
one cares about him that he's not wanted, if it was me I'd quit but not  
Lars. Instead of doing things for other people he does it for himself and  
he's the best player on the team. What if he was doing this for some one  
what would he be, the best in California. Think how awsome he'd be if he  
had one person to cheer him on if he's that awesome with one what would  
happen if more people came. I can't even beginning to image it. I still  
feel sorry for him cause even if he wins it will never feel great because  
there would be anyone there to tell him how amazing he is. (Reggie walks  
away shaking her head)  
Twister: (Stops skating a the top of the pipe. He sits down and beginnings  
to think about that what if no one ever came to see him play it would be a  
nightmare. He'd never be able to handle it. He began to fell sorry for  
his brother who had no one and Twister had everyone) Por' Lars  
Otto: Ha poor Lars (He comes out) Are you crazy  
Twister: Otto you think Lars gets sad because no one goes to his soccer  
games  
Otto: Twister this is Lars remember you don't owe him anything. He never  
goes to your things and remember he has Reggie going  
Twister: Oh yeah I forgot lets skate  
Otto: That's better  
(It fades out to later that night Lars is in conversation with Clio. Lars  
is in his room so no one can hear)  
Lars: So I apologized to her for being a jerk and you know what happened  
she forgave me it was amazing. She's coming to my soccer game I'm really  
excited about it and maybe a little nervous. Oh She came over today and we  
spent the whole time playing our guitars. She's amazing I didn't know she  
was that good she taught me this song,  
Hast Du etwas Zeit für mich  
Dann singe ich ein Lied für Dich  
Von 99 Luftballons  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont  
Denkst Du vielleicht grad' an mich  
Dann singe ich ein Lied für Dich  
Von 99 Luftballons  
Und daß sowas von sowas kommt  
99 Luftballons  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont  
Hielt man für UFOs aus dem All  
Darum schickte ein General  
'ne Fliegerstaffel hinterher  
Alarm zu geben, wenn's so wär  
Dabei war'n da am Horizont  
Nur 99 Luftballons  
99 Düsenflieger  
Jeder war ein großer Krieger  
Hielten sich für Captain Kirk  
Das gab ein großes Feuerwerk  
Die Nachbarn haben nichts gerafft  
Und fühlten sich gleich angemacht  
Dabei schoß man am Horizont  
Auf 99 Luftballons  
99 Kriegsminister  
Streichholz und Benzinkanister  
Hielten sich für schlaue Leute  
Witterten schon fette Beute  
Riefen: Krieg und wollten Macht  
Mann, wer hätte das gedacht  
Daß es einmal soweit kommt  
Wegen 99 Luftballons  
99 Jahre Krieg  
Ließen keinen Platz für Sieger  
Kriegsminister gibt's nicht mehr  
Und auch keine Düsenflieger  
Heute zieh ich meine Runden  
Seh' die Welt in Trümmern liegen  
Hab' 'nen Luftballon gefunden  
Denk' an Dich und laß' ihn fliegen (99 red balloons German)  
Clio: Lars this is amazing  
Lars: What? (he questions with his eyes even though she couldn't see him)  
Clio: You like her  
Lars: Clio I told you we were friends  
Clio: No Lars you're crushing on her  
Lars: Reggie! Its not possible Clio  
Clio: Lars it is possible and its true. You just spend the last two hours  
telling me about her and I just called to ask you what the weather was like  
for when I come for thanksgiving in a couple of weeks. I know you Lars you  
don't talk that much and not about one person.  
Lars: Reggie, no Clio I don't I can't its not p-possible  
Clio: Well Lars I say you do, just open your eyes because apparantly your  
hearts seen what your eyes, don't or can't your heart sees the not  
possible, believe me Lars I didn't think it was possible that that black  
coal heart of yours could have any room to Love anyone but you're showing  
the signs man  
Lars: Clio if you say anything to anyone  
Clio: I'm zipped up and besides no ones going to believe it lover boy later  
Lars: Yeah later (They hang up and Lars walks out of his room passing  
Twister's room on the way to the kitchen)  
Twister: Clean up Maurice that's all they ever tell me. Don't you need to  
clean your room (Lars walks in Twister doesn't notice until he goes over  
picking up clothes) I thought I put my shoes away (He grabs them and tries  
to lift) Ahhh my shoes grew feet  
Lars: Hey Twist  
Twister: Ahhh my shoes grew a Lars  
Lars: These are my shoes and you're over due  
Twister: No bro I have to c-clean  
Lars: Yup (He grabs Twister and clenches his fist)  
Twister: I'll do anything, I'll give you my skateboard, my room, please.  
Lars: Say your prayers  
Twister: Oh man (Then it hits Twister shakily says) Can I have a last  
question?  
Lars: Go on  
Twister: When you play soccer do you ever trip over the ball?  
Lars: Only if I'm you, Twister only Lame-os trip over the ball  
Twister: Right how many positions are there?  
Lars: Ten and a goalie what are you getting at  
Twister: What position do you play?  
Lars: Center, sometimes I'll play the wings why  
Twister: I want to know when I go and see you play Saturday  
Lars: You're coming? (He lets Twister go)  
Twister: Yeah so what does the Center do exactly?  
Lars: (Looks Twister over surprised) Do you really want to know?  
Twister: Yeah and what do those other things do?  
Lars: Come on I'll show you (Lars leads Twister into his room and pulls out  
a pad of paper and then sits on the floor and leans against his bed Twister  
sits next to him but not too close. Lars begins to draw a soccer field  
putting the different position on there) This is the center I can go any  
where right along with the wings they are all forward positions meaning  
there in the front  
Twister: I can't see  
Lars: Move closer braincase. Ok they're all called forwards or Strikers.  
Now these are the middle fielders, they can't cross the midpoint in the  
field understand they there to stop the other forwards from getting to the  
goal understand? Now these are the defenders they all have special names  
like the stopper they have to they support the midfielders while protecting  
the goal and try to keep me away from the goal. These are the fullbacks  
they make the defense zones they defend the goal from the center and the  
wings. The sweeper stands here and protects the goalie. Now you know what  
a goalie does right?  
Twister: Yup, what kind of plays do you do? Do you have to wear a helmet?  
How come none of these guys have skates?  
Lars: No you don't have to wear a helmet its soccer not hockey we don't  
have skates. Here look this is a play (he starts drawing arrows all over  
the page) I go here and then here and pass to him and then  
Twister: Where is your stick?  
Lars: You pass with your feet no one can touch the ball while it's in play  
unless it's the goalie  
Twister: Oh Lars what's that?  
Lars: Oh that's the stands  
Twister: Oh where are all the screaming fans?  
Lars: Well...I...I don't have fans Twister (He says quickly)  
Twister: Oh does it make you sad  
Lars: Sad?  
Twister: That you don't have any fans?  
Lars: Well...That's a dumb question Twister I don't get sad you should know  
that if you're going to be stupid you're going to have to leave  
Twister: No Lars I want to hear more about this sport before Saturday.  
Lars: Okay this is... (They go on until Twister falls asleep on Lars at two  
in the morning)  
(The next day at school)  
Lars: There is no (Yawn) way. I don't like her (He looks down the hall  
where Reggie was with her friends) No way, I don't like her, not her or her  
smile, or how she makes me laugh or (he shakes it off as she comes by) Hey  
R-Reggie  
Reggie: Lars I'm so excited about Saturday, but there sort a problem  
Lars: Of course (He frowns)  
Reggie: I just need you to tell Ray its cool he doesn't want me there alone  
and if you're there then he'll chill  
Lars: How do I do that?  
Reggie: Today after school come to the Shack ok  
Lars: I (Yawns as he says) can do  
Reggie: You look thrashed  
Lars: Yeah I'm exhausted Twister spent the whole night wanting me to  
explain the whole of the game of Soccer to him  
Reggie: Wasn't his way of getting out of a womping was it (She grins a  
little)  
Lars: Uh (He starts) actually he did get out of my womping but whatever it  
was still cool of him. Personal I think he'd rather have the few minutes  
of pain then the hours I spent confusing him  
Reggie: (Laughs) Sounds like you might be getting along  
Lars: Reggie, quiet will you. What if people heard you?  
Reggie: Sorry (The bell rings) I'll see you in 5th period then later (She  
waves as she walks away)  
Lars: (gets a weird feeling) No, you don't like her (He heads to class) 


	9. Scored One for the Home Team

(That Saturday everything was set up. Any way Reggie got to the stadium  
that normally held the college's soccer games, but since this was state it  
was they agreed to have it there. It was nice all in doors with snack bars  
and more then enough seating. Unfortunately there was only one field so  
they had to do it one game at a time. Starting with two teams from up  
north this gave all the other teams a chance to relax. Lars headed of  
course to Reggie she was the only one there because of him.)  
Lars: Hey Reg  
Reggie: You go next right?  
Lars: Yup against the team from North Shore I'm excited I can't wait to  
cream them  
Reggie: A little confided aren't we?  
Lars: I have to be Reg I can't go in there thinking we'll lose or guess  
what we will  
Reggie: I'll take that answer. Would you sit Lars I want to watch  
Lars: uh next to you but people might think you're here to watch me  
Reggie: I am Lars so sit (Lars sits) who would you sit with if I weren't  
here  
Lars: I wouldn't  
Reggie: By yourself? (Her eyes get that 'I-feel-so-bad-for-you' look)  
Lars: Yeah, I mean maybe one of the guys would ask me to sit with them but  
I doubt it you know Reg you're sitting alone  
Reggie: I'm rooting for some one you're...well...you'd be alone because no one  
was here for you these a big difference  
Lars: Yeah, hey where's Twister?  
Reggie: Oh...Lars Twist, he...  
Lars: I know didn't show  
Reggie: I tried to make him and he said he didn't owe you anything  
Lars: Yeah I didn't think he would. (They begin to watch the other game in  
silence. Lars continued to look over at Reggie and continued his on going  
internal battle that involved him not like Reggie. He's in the middle of  
thinking there is no way; monkeys would take over before that would  
happened. When Twister comes running down two, three, and four steps at a  
time)  
Reggie: Twister (Twister gasps to catch his breath) Did you have to run to  
let Otto let you to come?  
Twister: (Shakes his head) No (Gasp) I (Gasp) Thought I'd (Gasp) Missed  
Lars  
Lars: What? (He stands up)  
Twister: I'm sorry I'm late it's just I sorta had something to do  
Lars: Its cool (He says doing very well about keeping his sudden rush of  
gladness to see Twister under control)  
Twister: No I'm sorry it's just I thought you were sad  
Lars: I told you not to...  
Twister: So I called Aunt Mary Anne and Uncle Nick and t-told them to come  
down so then I went all the way down to Ocean Shores Beach Club to catch  
Mom and Dad. They're here now but I didn't want you to leave to get ready  
before I told you  
Lars: What?! (His mouth drops open and then he quickly gets his cool back.  
Twister grins and Reggie smiles)  
Twister: Otto's here too  
Lars: To see me  
Twister: Well no but I told him I was going and of course, he didn't want  
to be alone. Sam was going to come but Trish caught him right before we  
left.  
(Otto, Sandy, Raoul, Twister's Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin Scottie come down)  
Lars: This is insane  
Otto: I know. What am I doing here...? (He looks at the game in play) Woah  
too cool  
Sandy: Maurice you run to fast and your shoe is untied you could have hurt  
yourself  
Lars: But, what are you doing here?  
Raoul: We came to watch you play, you are playing?  
Lars: Of course, I'm playing. I always play and you've never come before  
Sandy: You never told us how much it meant to you  
Lars: Meant to me? (He was stunned he had never thought of that)  
Lit' Scottie: Are you going to win that big trophy, I saw it, and it was  
bigger then Cousin Maurice. Cousin Maurice said that Regina said you were  
good, and that you were sad  
Lars: (Shoots a glance at Reggie) Reggie I...  
Chris: Come on Lars coach says we have to get ready  
Reggie: Better go  
Lars: Yeah and thanks wife (He walks away)  
Aunt Mary Anne: (Gasps) Do you realize how young he is Raoul? I'm  
surprised at you I told you Sandy that this man would only bring trouble  
Sandy: Calm down they aren't married it just a project for school  
Uncle Nick: Like a home survival thing cool  
Otto: Oh man, you had to let him score are you dumb that was so easy, Squid  
could have blocked that (Otto says very into the game that has 2 minutes  
left and is 2-5)  
Twister: Calm down bro (Twister sits next to Reggie and his cousin Scottie  
sits next to him followed by Scottie's Mom and then Sandy, Raoul, and then  
Scottie's dad. Otto sits on the other side of Reggie)  
Aunt Mary Anne: This game is a little violent don't you think?  
Raoul: Its not as bad as Hockey the boys are good at that  
Aunt Mary Anne: (Gasps) you let your boys play that awful sport oh man.  
Maurice when ever you're ready you can come live with me and then you  
wouldn't have to play Hockey  
Twister: I'm okay  
Otto: Man the Orville team won  
Reggie: Good  
Otto: Why?  
Reggie: Lars' team is playing next  
Otto: Who's playing against him?  
Reggie: North Shore  
Otto: Alright North Shore win  
Twister and Reggie: Otto!  
Otto: What?  
Reggie: We're here for Lars  
Otto: You are  
Twister: so he's on the team that of the school that we'll be going to next  
year  
Otto: Right well then, I'm not for either team  
Sandy: where's Lars they look all the same?  
Twister: There see  
Raoul: Oh yeah he doesn't look as nervous as all the other guys  
Sandy: Where?  
Raoul: Number 4 dear  
Sandy: Oh he has the blue and green no that doesn't look like him?  
Reggie: Our team's colors are Black and Maroon Mrs. Rodriguez  
Sandy: Oh I see him, doesn't he look cute (Otto busts out laughing)  
Twister: Please Mom this is Soccer  
Raoul: yes dear you don't describe them as cute  
Reggie: I think Mrs. Rodriguez can call Lars cute if she wants to although  
I don't see it but...  
Uncle Nick: Look there starting we want a pitcher...not a belly itchier  
Otto: Pitcher I thought this was soccer?  
Twister: Ignore my Family Otto they know as much about sports as I do about  
math  
Reggie: That much!  
Sandy: Oh look Lars has the ball GO! Am I allowed to say that?  
Twister: Of course, you are  
Raoul: (Lars takes the ball down the field barely having to dodge the guys  
around him Raoul, Reggie, Twister, and even Otto get really into it being  
on their feet shouting Raoul yells) GO GET THEM, SON! RIP THEIR HEADS OFF!  
BREAK THEIR NECKS KICK THAT BALL  
Sandy: Raoul!  
Raoul: Sorry dear (He sits as Lars scores and then he jumps to his feet)  
WAY TO SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS LARS.  
Lit' Scottie: Uncle Raoul is scaring me  
Aunt Mary Anne: Raoul please we're in public  
Twister: Uh...yeah at a soccer game look around everyone's on their feet  
screaming something  
Aunt Mary Anne: In that case (She gets to her feet) KNOCK THEM DOWN KILL  
'EM  
(The game continues and Lars dominates he was best player out there scoring  
7 of the 9 goals and they came in first the other team getting no more then  
two goals. The next game begins when Lars goes over to his 'cheering  
section')  
Lars: Hey  
Raoul: Lars you're amazing you never said you were good at Soccer  
Lars: (Shrugs) it's not that big a deal  
Sandy: Are you kidding Lars I'm very proud of you (Lars blushes)  
Lars: Thanks I think I just like to play  
Twister: How did you soccer that one goal they had all of their defenders  
on you?  
Lars: Did they? I didn't notice  
Lit' Scottie: Mommy I'm hungry  
Aunt Mary Anne: Not now dear we're watching the next game  
Lit' Scottie: But I'm...  
Lars: Come on Squirt I'll take you to get something (Lit' Scottie climbs  
over Twister, Reggie, and Otto and follows Lars up to the food stands) what  
do you want?  
Lit' Scottie: One of those hot dogs  
Reggie: (Walks up) that looks good  
Lars: Yeah (He rolls his eyes) you want one?  
Reggie: Sure what about you?  
Lars: Reggie I don't eat Hot Dogs  
Lit' Scottie: Can I have a soda?  
Reggie: What will you have?  
Lit' Scottie: Can I have a soda?  
Lars: Uh... (He looks at the menu)  
Lit' Scottie: Can I have a soda?  
Lars: They have pizza see  
Lit' Scottie Can I have a soda?  
Reggie: I'll have that then, if you are?  
Lit' Scottie: Can I have a soda?  
Lars: That's cool of you Reg but you can have a smelly, meat leftovers  
stuff into the shape of a hot dog  
Lit' Scottie: Can I have a soda?  
Reggie: That's a nice picture  
Lit' Scottie: Can I have a soda?  
Lars: Yeah and you're eating it  
Lit' Scottie: Can I have a soda?  
Reggie: At least it tastes good and smells good as well  
Lit' Scottie: Can I have a soda?  
Lars: Is that what that smell is?  
Lit' Scottie: Can I have a soda?  
Reggie: I'll have a pizza  
Lit' Scottie: Can I have a soda?  
Lars: Yes Scottie you can have a Soda just stop asking (he snaps slightly  
annoyed at him Scottie bottom lip trembles and Scottie starts to cry)  
Scottie stop that people are watching and you're acting like a baby (That  
just makes Scottie cry more)  
Reggie: Lars (Lars goes over to order but watches as Reggie kneels next to  
Scottie) He didn't mean to yell at you Scottie  
Lit' Scottie: N-No  
Reggie: No Lars is just a punk. Don't cry okay (She wipes his tears away)  
I know lets get Cousin Squid a Cotton Candy you can tell him it was your  
idea I bet he'd love you for that  
Lit' Scottie: (Sniffs) You (Sniff) think (Sniff) he (Sniff) would?  
Reggie: Yeah he loves Cotton Candy, but he doesn't like it when you cry so  
don't, okay?  
Lars: Here Scottie (He hand him a soda) well aren't you going to drink it?  
Lit' Scottie: (Looks at the soda) Thanks Cousin Lars (He slurps it and  
laughs) The bubbles tickle my nose  
Lars: oh they do, do they? Well I'll get you for that  
Lit' Scottie's (eyes light up as he starts to run away) no, no you can't  
Reggie: Lars he's a little kid  
Lars: (Grabs Lit' Scottie and by the foot lifts him of the ground so he's  
upside down and then he tickles him Scottie drops his drink and Reggie  
grabs it before it spills) Say Lars is the all mighty ruler of all  
Lit' Scottie (In the middle of laugh) No, no stop (Reggie smiles as she  
watches Lars was nice, he was a good cousin and a good brother. Everything  
she ever thought about Lars had been wrong. She saw him in this new light  
she saw that Lars was just like a big puppy that pretended to act tough but  
never was. Reggie wasn't even surprised it was as if she had always known  
this about Lars. It was just this time she got this weird feeling she had  
had the feeling once before but she couldn't figure out when.) Lars is the  
all mighty ruler of all (Lit' Scottie squeals and Lars gentle drops him on  
the floor)  
Lars: Well the hot dog is ready (He grabs all their food and they go back  
into the stands)  
Lit' Scottie: Cousin Squid we got you a Cotton Candy  
Twister: What (He takes the Cotton Candy) that's cool of you Lit' Scottie  
but the name is Maurice I mean Twister  
(Lars and Reggie sit as Scottie goes into detail about how the Cotton Candy  
came about. Reggie watches Lars closely as he eats and listens adding in  
things. Otto's mouth drops open just at the thought of Lars picking  
Scottie up. Reggie sat quietly not eating, or talking, or even watching  
the game but watching Lars she didn't realize that she was staring but she  
was, at one point Lars locked eyes with Reggie and Reggie glanced at the  
game for a while until Lars finally looked away. Lars was still battling  
the fact that he liked Reggie but the game and his family distract him into  
having a good time. That is until he had to go his team had to play the  
next game and if they won, they'd go on to the final game. In which if  
they won they'd bring home the big trophy and the State title which would  
be the First State championship that the junior high had won other then  
Hockey. Reggie watched in awe she wasn't sure what was going on but she  
had one of those feelings in her guts. It didn't take long before the  
other coach realized how good Lars was and soon he had almost every player  
on the field after Lars. Lars was having a bit of trouble keeping up.  
When he'd passed to someone, it was hard because of everyone around him.  
The bad part was that no matter what his team kept passing the ball back to  
him. Even with the confusion they won although it was a closer game with 2-  
1 by the time Lars was done he was exhausted he had never had to work so  
hard at a game in this life. After the game the two other teams in the  
semi-finals played. Lars watched with his family in the stands. To see  
whom he'd be playing and to watch for flaws he hardly had time to do  
anything else. Except for those, few times he glanced over at Reggie when  
he did; he'd always get this sensation as if he wanted to be close to her.  
But he'd always shake it off convinced that there wasn't away that he liked  
her. After the teams played and the team from San Diego won Lars went down  
to the locker room while everyone else took a break from watching to grab  
stuff to eat. The Coach gave them a talk and Lars only half listen as he  
realized that this game would be harder then the last mostly because the  
Coach wanted him in from the beginning but he knew as well as everyone else  
that they would be all over him. So as the team left, he asked the Coach)  
Lars: Can't you wait until after the half...  
Coach: Look Lars we need you the whole time you're, our only hope  
Lars: Coach the other guys they're not bad they can do it  
Coach: No Lars I'm the coach you play unless you're hurt  
Lars: All right, but I think you're crazy. (He goes out to the field)  
Guys watch my back all right I'm going to need you guys to play hard those  
guys are going to be on top of me. If I pass you the ball, don't pass it  
back unless I'm open okay  
Guys: Right (The game starts and almost from the beginning Lars is  
surrounded and although he told his team not to pass to him. They continue  
to because the Coach had never given them a chance to take the ball and  
score for themselves. Lars really did feel like he was doing all of the  
work. By the time, the first half end no one had scored and Lars was  
exhausted from dodging the five guys the seemed to constantly be on him.  
He was gasping for air from running so much and he was shaking from the  
adrenaline that his brain had pumped into his body. The coach continued to  
have him play half way though the last half as Lars dribbled the ball with  
his feet down the field. He watched the guys that surrounded him they were  
closing in so he couldn't pass so with out seeing whom he was passing to he  
passed and then halted. As the guys on his team kept going with the ball  
the four or five guys that had been told to follow him stopped with him.  
Lars caught his breath as one of the other guys on his team scored. Lars  
grinned at the guys on the other team as their expressions turned to shock)  
Lars: Nice try guys (Then he keeps going as the game starts up again that  
was the only score all game and although Lars didn't make the score if it  
wasn't for him it wouldn't have been. So the team won and after they got  
the trophy and title, they went to the Shack. Lars sat quietly watching  
and sipping his soda he watched everyone celebrate even Otto was  
celebrating the victory. Now that the game was over all Lars did was argue  
with himself; that he didn't like Reggie. Yet, every time he looked at her  
he felt this twinge that knew it to be true and yet he wouldn't allow it.  
Even when people came over to him and congratulated Lars he didn't really  
seem phased by it soon it was time to go so he left watching as Reggie as  
she told Otto that strawberry was better then chocolate. 


	10. When Hatred Ends

(The next morning was Sunday and Reggie got up early although she was up late the night before so she went out to the boat deck porch thing and began to play her guitar)  
  
Reggie's: (mind wander as she played and sang along she didn't even really notice what she was playing) Wise men Say only fools rush in but I can't help fallin' in love with you Shall I stay would it be a sin if I can't help fallin' in love with you  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea so it goes  
  
Some things are meet to be  
  
Take my hand take my whole life too  
  
For I can't help Fallin' in love with you  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I can't help Fallin' in love with you  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea so it goes  
  
Some things are meet to be  
  
Take my hand take my whole life too  
  
For I can't help Fallin' in love with you  
  
Take my hand take my whole life too  
  
For I can't help Fallin' in love with you  
  
For I can't help Fallin' in love  
  
Fallin' in love with you  
  
Fallin' in love with you (She stopped when she saw Twister, Lars and Lit' Scottie too climb into their car all dressed up Reggie was curious as to what they were doing so she and her guitar went over to the car)  
  
Reggie: Hey guys  
  
Lit' Scottie: Hey Regina  
  
Twister: its Reggie, Scottie (He says knowing that she didn't like her name just as much as he didn't like his own)  
  
Lit' Scottie: Where's you're dressy?  
  
Reggie: A dress I don't where dresses  
  
Lit' Scottie: Not even to Church?  
  
Reggie: I'm not going to Church  
  
Lit' Scottie: No!  
  
Twister: Its ok Little Scottie she doesn't have to  
  
Lars: You playing?  
  
Reggie: Yup  
  
Twister: Play some thing while we have to wait for the adults  
  
Reggie: uh.  
  
Lars: Go ahead Reggie we wouldn't bust on you if you mess up  
  
Twister: Go Reggie, play  
  
Reggie: No I'm not that good  
  
Lars: Reggie, don't lie I've heard you and you're awesome  
  
Reggie: (She blushes) I can't  
  
Lars: Play what you were just playing  
  
Reggie: Oh umm.k (She plays the same song I'm not writing it again that's redundant)  
  
(Reggie sang keeping her eyes from looking at Lars until it was over)  
  
Twister: Who?  
  
Reggie: Who, what?  
  
Twister: Who are you singing about?  
  
Reggie: I'm not singing about anyone I'm just singing (She blushes) I don't like any guy  
  
Twister: Whatever  
  
Lars: Here they come, later Reggie (Reggie steps away as the guys go)  
  
(The Next day was Monday and Reggie was in 3rd period with Sam she was day dreaming but she wasn't aware of what she was dreaming she kept drawing hearts in her notebook)  
  
Teacher: So who knows from our lesson last week who were the first people to land in the Americas (Sam's arm flies up while others pray not to be called on) Reggie?  
  
Reggie: Huh? (She snaps out of her dream and Sam looks over at her) I what.I wasn't paying attention (She bows her head in shame)  
  
Teacher: Reggie, are you feeling well that's the 10th time today?  
  
Reggie: I don't know  
  
Teacher: Well I'm going to send you to the nurse anyway  
  
Sam: Oh can I walk her  
  
Teacher: Well I don't think she's that bad.but since you're my best student  
  
Sam: Come on Reg (he grabs her stuff and leads her out)  
  
Trish: Suck up (Trish mumbles)  
  
Sam: See you at home Trish it's your turn to cook (He jokes as the door shuts) what's with you Reggie? (He says leading her there. Reggie doesn't answer she's afraid to say because she doesn't want the reason to be true) Reggie?  
  
Reggie: I don't know Sam  
  
Sam: Is it the project what does your sheet say  
  
Reggie: Lars took it. I think it's the same  
  
Sam: Oh well I got a better job.  
  
Reggie: Twister and Lars are really different, huh?  
  
Sam: Yeah I guess sometimes but then other times they're just the same  
  
Reggie: Yeah you're right. You know you should have been at the game it was amazing Lars is amazing (She says dreamily and Sam looks shocked but says nothing he couldn't be to sure of what he heard)  
  
Sam: Well here's the nurses' see you at lunch maybe  
  
Reggie: (Goes in taking her stuff the nurse lets her lay down on one of the bed and Reggie drifts to sleep. As her temperature rises she has a weird dream) Where am I? (Reggie looks around and it's just a white room. Nothing is there no one is around her. She jumps at the sound of footsteps)  
  
Lars: (Or a guy that looked like him) Hello Regina  
  
Reggie: What you can't call me Regina?  
  
Lars: (Grins and Reggie almost melts) I'm here to help you. Before you were lost with out me but now that I'm here, you'll be okay.  
  
Reggie: Lars what are you talking about?  
  
Lars: You and I share things we'll share laughter and love we'll share tears. I'm the only one who's really understood you Reggie and well you're the only one to care about me  
  
Reggie: You're crazy I could care less  
  
Lars: (Shakes his head) Reggie you know that's not true, and so do I  
  
Reggie: How? How do you know what I'm thinking?  
  
Lars: Because Reggie I'm you?  
  
Reggie: What?  
  
Lars: Reggie this isn't real but you do like Lars but I'm not him, I just came to you this way so that you'd feel safe  
  
Reggie: I don't need Lars to feel safe  
  
Lars: Yes you do Reggie just think about it a while all right Reggie.are you alright Reggie, Reggie? (The dream fades and Reggie is in her living room Ray and Otto stand over her. Twister and Sam are there too but Twister is video taping from the stairs and Sam's making Reggie some soup because Otto said that Reggie was probably not in the mood for pineapple soup)  
  
Reggie: Uh.Dad? What am I doing home?  
  
Otto: Reggie you've been home for hours.  
  
Reggie: What I missed class?  
  
Sam: Yup (He comes in with a cup of soup and puts it on the table/surfboard) I didn't really think you were sick then the nurse took your temperature when you were sleeping. You were at 101 so she called Ray you left before 3rd period ended I got your work for you though Reggie so don't worry  
  
Reggie: But the project I missed it what if my grade.  
  
Sam: Lars saved you he said he'd come over later to tell you what's up with your assignment  
  
Reggie: Oh Kay  
  
Otto: Reggie you're sick so Twister and I were going to stay to make sure you were okay  
  
Reggie: No go hang I'll need my rest so I can go to school tomorrow  
  
Twister: All right thanks Reggie come on Otto  
  
Otto: You sure? (He asks as Twister pulls him outside)  
  
Reggie: You can go too Sam  
  
Sam: No, I don't want Trish to catch me. I bet she'll be here soon any way just to bug me  
  
Ray: Reggie is there anything I can get you?  
  
Reggie: No (There is a knock at the door)  
  
Ray: I'll get it (He goes to the door)  
  
Sam: You better eat Reggie I made you soup  
  
Reggie: Thanks Sam (She picks the cup up as Lars walks in) Lars! (She blushes and Sam looks at her like he knew what she was thinking)  
  
Lars: Hey Reggie (He jumps over the couch and sits next to her) I heard you were sick. Don't worry its cool you just get better ok.  
  
Reggie: Thanks Lars  
  
Lars: No problem I'll do everything I'll take care of the project  
  
Reggie: Don't we have to spend time together  
  
Lars: We'll do it later this week  
  
Sam: Yeah Reggie you need to rest (Reggie glares)  
  
Reggie: Would you stay a while? Lars: Ummm.well.(Reggie has that pleading look) of course I will (Lars argues with himself that there is no way he likes Reggie. Reggie shivers) you cold Reggie its 70 degrees out.  
  
Sam: She's sick Lars  
  
Lars: Right  
  
Sam: I'll get you more blankets Reggie (He leaves watching as he goes. Lars moves closer to Reggie and puts his arm around her. Sam was surprised when Reggie didn't punch him but instead leaned her head on his shoulder. Sam went up stairs to find more blankets)  
  
Lars: I hope you feel better Reggie, but if you want I'll take care of you for a while. (Lars thinks to himself 'no you don't like her not her smile. Or her head on your shoulder or.I don't like her she's a Rocket dork, but she's so cute and she makes me laugh and she understands me')  
  
Reggie: Really? (Her eyes gleam)  
  
Lars: Yeah well it will look good for the project (Reggie smiled she knew he was just acting big. Then she remembered her dream. How the person in the dream said she liked Lars and Reggie was afraid that it was true she liked his looks, she liked feeling protected by him, she even like how he bullied Twister; and at that Reggie knew she did like Lars but she was afraid. She knew that she couldn't like him it just wouldn't work: not, with Lars. Yet, she still leaned closer because she did feel safe. She closed her eyes and drifted slightly in to a deep sleep. Lars gulped he couldn't argue with himself Clio was right all the signs were right there but he just couldn't accept them and still he rubbed her arm as she slept. After about a half an hour Lars realized that Sam never came down. Just then, he heard the footsteps on the stairs)  
  
Sam: I found a whole bunch of blankets in Otto's room what's wrong with that kid any way does he need 50 blankets every night (He said and Reggie stirred at the sound and finally opened her eyes)  
  
Reggie: What? oh no Otto sleeps with a different one every night  
  
Sam: He's a.  
  
Lars: Dork  
  
Sam: I was going to say.  
  
Lars: (Glares at him) Dork  
  
Sam: Right Dork  
  
Lars: I have to go (He jumps up he had been very nervous sitting by Reggie he had never felt that way about any one and he couldn't even believe what he felt was real)  
  
Reggie: See you in class  
  
Lars: Right (He heads to the front door Reggie follows him with her eyes Lars looks back and their eyes lock. Sam was in shock about what he was witnessing, he looks back and forth between the two of them. Sam thought he must be going crazy he had only seen that look on Reggie a couple times and that's when Trent was around)  
  
Sam: Well you better go Lars Reggie needs to rest (He opens the door just as Sherry, Trish, and Trent arrive) Oh No!  
  
Lars: Later Reg and remember I'm not saving you're skin tomorrow so you better be there (he leaves)  
  
Trish: What was that about?  
  
Sam: Uh.Lars was mad.that uh.Reggie left today  
  
Sherry: Jerk can't he see she's sick  
  
Sam: Yeah really sick I better not leave  
  
Trish: Sam you're so dumb I'm not here for you I'm here to see Reggie. We brought her stuff (Trish and Sherry walk in and sit on either side of her. Reggie forces a smile, Sam noticed that when Lars was there she had been all smiles even her eyes. Sam gulps he too didn't want what he was thinking to be true)  
  
Sam: Trent (He leads him in, and Trent sits in a chair and Sam sits on the floor as the girls spill their guts about the day)  
  
Reggie: I'm so mad I missed that (She says coughing) but I'll be in class tomorrow (She coughs again)  
  
Sam: Water Reggie?  
  
Reggie: (Nods) Thanks Sam  
  
Trish: Who are you married to Sam?  
  
Sam: You  
  
Trish: Then how come you never get me water?  
  
Sam: You're not sick  
  
Trish: I think you like Reggie better then me  
  
Trent: I'll get you water (He says but no one notices as he goes into the kitchen)  
  
Sam: Of course, I do. She's my best friend.  
  
Trish: I'm supposed to be your best friend  
  
Sherry: I'm your best friend  
  
Trish: Of course, you are  
  
Sam: So, Sherry can be your best friend but I can't have one  
  
Trish: Exactly  
  
Reggie: Urggh you two it's a project. Trish, Sherry's your best friend, and Sam's mine, and don't forget it's just a project. (She says for herself more then them) and you're giving me a headache  
  
Trent: (Comes back in and sits right next to her pushing Sherry away) here Reggie  
  
Reggie: Thanks Trent (She says taking in causally Sam's to get that shocked look again Reggie did even have that normal look of admiration for Trent the way she and the rest of the girls had since he had moved in. Although she didn't try to impress Trent, anymore she still liked him. Sam knew it along with all the other girls. Sherry and Trish didn't notice that she didn't have that look but again Sam was her best friend)  
  
Sam: I think Reggie needs to rest you guys better go, see you later, bye, bye  
  
Trish: Okay Sheesh Sam we're leaving later Reggie and I'll let you stay Sam  
  
Sam: Thanks  
  
Sherry: Tomorrow Reggie let's go Trent  
  
Trent: Coming dear (Sam laughs as they leave Sam sits by Reggie and looks her in the eyes)  
  
Sam: Reggie we have to talk  
  
Reggie: I thought I was sleeping  
  
Sam: I just need to talk to you alone  
  
Reggie: What about?  
  
Sam: I really don't know how to say this easily so I'll just do it. You like Lars don't you?  
  
Reggie: (Mouth drops open how did Sam know) I.he's my friend  
  
Sam: But, you like him more then that. Reggie I'm your best friend and I can see the signs you like him  
  
Reggie: (Looks down at her hands. She wanted to tell him that she didn't that she hated his guts but she knew it wasn't true and as much as Sam didn't want to, he knew and she knew he knew so she decide to let it out) Yes Sam I like him. He understands me some times when no one else does. He believes in me he makes me laugh, plus he's really cute  
  
Sam: Stop Reg you're making me sick  
  
Reggie: I know you guys don't like him  
  
Sam: I think the guys hate him I can stand him as long as I don't have to look at him or talk to him or think of him  
  
Reggie: But I don't understand Sam I use to hate him and now, now, I don't what's wrong with me?  
  
Sam: Maybe you're just really sick?  
  
Reggie: Sammy  
  
Sam: Sorry Lars I guess could be okay I mean like you said he has a good side I think if you really like him it would be ok  
  
Reggie: I bet he doesn't like me cause just look at me, why would he like me?  
  
Sam: Because Reggie you're nice to him, you seem to care about him and his feelings if he has them and because I just think, he would. I can't believe I'm saying this  
  
Reggie: But I'm not telling him I can't Otto and Twister would kill me, plus I just couldn't tell him something like that  
  
Sam: Okay that's cool too (He sighs) you need to rest Reggie I'll see you tomorrow even if you're not better  
  
Reggie: I will be thanks Sam and don't tell anyone  
  
Sam: trust me Reg for your sake, Lars', and mine I'll keep it quiet (He leaves and Reggie falls asleep) 


	11. Sickening Fate

Lars went home after he spent the day with Reggie. He was pacing his room trying to cool down from being that close to Reggie all day well for like an hour but it felt like forever. He still didn't want to admit he liked her so he told him self; he hadn't just been nervous, it was just hot out. However, as the night drew on the little nagging part of his brain, very little, that kept telling him that he was madly in love with her, grew so much that he soon just couldn't fight anymore. By the time the clock in his room read eleven he was on his bed trying to think of a very logical reason why he couldn't get Reggie off his mind but then he realized that it wasn't logical and either was Love. Before he fell asleep, he convinced himself that he was logical and so he could never be in Love. However, he still dreamed of her all night.  
  
The next morning at the Rocket's Reggie was up at her usual time, and, although, she felt awful she knew she had to go to school. She wanted to. She wanted to see everyone especially Lars. So even though her Dad begged her to take one more day off, like that ever really happens, when Sam came around to pick her up she left saying a quick good-bye to her Dad and Otto, who didn't leave until later when the elementary started. Sam asked her, "So did you sleep well?" as they walk to school. His question really meant 'Did you dream about Lars?'  
  
"Ok, I had trouble. I was sick. I'm okay now," She says looking flushed and pale at the same time. Sam shakes his head.  
  
As they reach school, Trish and Sherry run up talking a mile a minute about a new girl. Reggie could barely kept up, first of all she was so sick she barely heard them and just as they began Lars and his crew walked by, she dazedly nodded along so they thought she was listening. Sam noticed her gaze and elbowed her every now and then to keep her from losing it all together. Before the girls could finish the bell rang and they all went to class. Reggie still being sick could barely pay attention she was out of it. She tried, but she just couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was trying to talk about. Every period it was worse. She began to feel light headed, dozy. Yet, she couldn't get up the courage to leave. She knew she had to be there. She didn't want to fall behind. Sam kept asking if there was something wrong but she just said 'nothing.' After 3rd period Sam didn't see her again until 5th period that was the class that was having the whole 'Marriage' thing, everyone had to take the class two years in a row to pass Jr. High. Reggie slowly walked in just as the bell rang, she took her normal spot by Sam. Most of the 'Married partners' had moved their seats to sit next to each, but not Lars and Reggie. Lars still sat in the back with his friends and pretended he could careless about school. Most people believed him but Reggie knew him better then that.  
  
"Today is an exciting day its Tuesday and you know what that means," the teacher Ms. Lynx says smiling as the class groans, "Who would like to tell me what today is?" No one raises their hand, not even Sam; who would have but everyone was praying they didn't have to tell. "In that case, today I want to find out what you have learned. That includes, about the project in general, about being married, about balancing money. Now let's see who should go first, Sam."  
  
"Urggh why did I get stuck with the brainac, suck up," Trish moans, as she and Sam both stand up not too happy and go to the front of the class.  
  
"It's not like I wanted to get stuck with you. You're always telling me what to do. This isn't a relationship this is a dictatorship," Sam says, "You probably don't even know what that is, do you?"  
  
"I...Why would I want to?" Trish laughs, "Why would I want to go around being smarter then everyone in my grade and the grades ahead of me? At least I'm not a freak," a few of the kids lean forward this was good, almost like day-time talk shows. Every Tuesday before this the students managed to lie about what they learned not today though.  
  
"Well you want to know what I learned. I'll tell you I learned that it's hard to stay married to some one who'd rather go to the mall with Sherry then work. I feel like I have to do everything. If we had kids, I know what would happen I'd have to stop working so you could still talk to Sherry. You complain all the time, but I should be complaining. You wouldn't even let me talk to my friends when you're in a 50-foot radius, which is a circle if you didn't know, because they're not cool enough for you. So now I have to hang with you're friends and I'm going to die if I hear one more, Maria said that, Shelly said that, Jenny said, can't you every say anything on your own?" Sam says. "I don't even think you like me; you just like bossing me around."  
  
"Sammie," Trish frowns, "I do like you."  
  
"You do but you're always making fun of me. Calling me names like brainac and slow," Sam says as Lars and his friend, in the back, bust out laughing.  
  
"I only make fun of you because you're so much smarter then me. I tried to help you Sam. I was excited that you were my partner and not because I thought, it was an 'easy A.' When ever I tried to help you always said, 'no need,' or 'you don't have to.' From the minute this started, all you wanted to do was take over. It's like you didn't even want my help. So I gave you a hard time, to make you see that I could do this. I'm smart too Sam maybe not as smart as you but I am smart, but you wouldn't know that, would you," Trish says. "I just wanted to help, but you wouldn't even give me a chance because you were too afraid that I was going to ruin you're perfect grade; because you judged me Sam before you understood me."  
  
"Trish," Sam says feeling bad, "I didn't think you'd want to help no one ever wants to help."  
  
"Yeah well I did," Trish crosses her arms.  
  
"I guess I could try and let you do some of the work, but you have to stop busting on me," Sam says.  
  
"Really?" Trish beams, "That's this is...great!"  
  
"Well I can see you two have worked though a problem and have learned something in the processes," Ms. Lynx says, "You've learned an important lesson and that is a relationships involve two people, one cannot do all the work."  
  
"So, what's our grade," Sam says.  
  
"Oh no, you wouldn't know today," Ms. Lynx says, as she looks up Lars and his friends are still laughing, "Lars you're next."  
  
Lars grows quiet, and then grins evilly everyone in the class shivers including Ms. Lynx, "All right babe I'll go, come on Reg." He gets up and goes to the front of the class as Sam and Trish sit still talking.  
  
Reggie follows quietly, "You wanna tell what we learned Rocket?" His friends in the back laugh.  
  
"Well I learned not to judge people by how they act around their friends," Reggie says dizzily trying to stay up. Most of the guys in the back laugh, and even Lars, grins as if he's on the verge of laughing, "I learned sometimes you have to..." she pauses as the room begins to feel like its spinning.  
  
"You have to what?" Pi calls from the back. Reggie doesn't hear him as she leans back and nearly falls to the ground. Most the class gasps before Lars barely catches her.  
  
"You okay Reggie," Lars says his eyes turning from his tough guy act to his caring eyes that Reggie had only seen Lars use a few other times.  
  
"You should continue Lars," Ms. Lynx says as Reggie stands shakily.  
  
"Well I guess I learned something," the whole class grows quiet. Lars looks at Reggie; she looks flushed and sick worse then the day before. Lars shakes it off thinking that this is his grade, "that Rocket I guess isn't that bad especial when I make her do..." Reggie leans her hand on the teacher's desk to keep from falling again, "Hey Babe can Reggie go to the Nurse's?"  
  
"Lars if she leaves I'll have to take points off," Ms. Lynx says.  
  
Lars looks at Reggie and then to the ground, then once more at Reggie who doesn't even seems to know what's going on, "I'm taking her to the nurse."  
  
"But you're grade," Ms. Lynx says surprised.  
  
"Are you blind can't you see she's sick? She doesn't need a nurse she needs to go home. So I'm taking her to the nurse who cares about that grade, it's just a grade," Lars says anger that Ms. Lynx can't see that Reggie's sick.  
  
"Very well Lars," Ms. Lynx says.  
  
"Thanks Ms. Lynx," Lars says as another gasp fills the room, Lars only called teachers by their proper name when his friends weren't around, "Come on Reggie."  
  
"I'll take her," Sam jumps grabbing Reggie's stuff.  
  
"No it's cool, Sam you and Trish have to 'talk,'" he says grabbing Reggie's stuff from Sam and leading her out.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Sputz mumbles.  
  
"What is that?" Ms. Lynx asks.  
  
"Lars was nice to a Rocket, he called you Ms. Lynx, and he carried Reggie's things," Pi says.  
  
"Not to mention he blew off a grade," Sputz mumbles.  
  
"Well maybe Lars learned to put some one in front himself for a change," Ms. Lynx says all of the students think for a minute and then bust out laughing. Sam stops laughing maybe Ms. Lynx was right, and maybe Reggie was right Lars had a heart and it worked!  
  
On the way to the nurse Lars didn't say anything. He kept looking at Reggie with either, feelings of hate which, he felt when he thought about his grades, or of love which, he just felt all the time, but still wouldn't admit. Reggie wasn't sure what to think about this; but then again, she was having trouble thinking because she was so sick. "You ok wife?" Lars finally asked giving up on hating Reggie.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine we can go back," Reggie smiles although she felt horrible.  
  
"Sure Reggie," Lars looks skeptical, "What were you going to say in there?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember," Reggie says as they reach the nurse's. Lars follows her in.  
  
"You again?!" the nurse asks.  
  
"I just need to lie down," Reggie says.  
  
"She needs to go home," Lars says.  
  
"No I don't I have to go to class. I have 3 more today I can't miss," Reggie says.  
  
"What classes do you have I'll get your stuff for you. You go home and rest," Lars offers. Reggie shakes her head in argument, "Reggie you could barely stand in there. You're going home I'll come over and give you your gear tonight."  
  
Reggie was going to object, but Lars was being so nice to her that she agreed and then gave him a list of her classes. Before calling Ray and sitting down in a chair to wait for him to pick her up. Lars leaves before Ray gets there, he goes back to class.  
  
Later that day Reggie had just woken up on the couch Sam was standing over her again. "You feeling better?"  
  
"Worse," Reggie whines, as Sam sticks a thermometer in her mouth. "Did...."  
  
"Don't talk, I want it accurate," Sam says. "Trish said I could stay over here if I spent tomorrow with her. Ray had to work the Shack was packed so Otto and Twister went to help; I said I'd watch you. Lars called he said he'd come over when you're up." He takes the thermometer out and gasps, "104, that's high Reggie."  
  
"Is it?" She says.  
  
"I thought you took that flu medicine?" Sam says pointing the thermometer at her. "I did. It didn't help..." she says as the bell rings.  
  
"I'll get it," he runs to the door and answers it, "Oh hey Lars."  
  
"Hey she up yet?" Lars asks.  
  
"Yup," Sam says and Lars lets himself in. Jumping over the couch to sit next to Reggie, "I got your stuff just like I said, just don't tell anyone I'm being nice to you," Lars says.  
  
"That's okay. I think, I might be dreaming it," Reggie says grinning and Sam rolls his eyes.  
  
"Your teachers said don't worry about tomorrow, you rest oh and Thursday is Thanksgiving so you wouldn't have to go to school," Lars explains.  
  
"It is? I didn't know that. Sam, call Ray and tell him. I don't know if he knows. I bet we'll have barbecue," Reggie says and Sam leaves to call.  
  
"Don't you have turkey?" Lars asks.  
  
"Don't you?" Reggie says.  
  
"I use to. Now I just have the other stuff," Lars says, "Have you ever had a real Thanksgiving dinner?"  
  
"Not since my Mom, since my Mom," she gulps not being able to say it.  
  
"You're Mom was a great cook," Lars nods, "She use to surprise us one time when my Mom was sick your mom came over with a whole dinner for us. Twister and I had never had anything except Mexican dishes, but when we tried your mom's food we liked it so much that my mom soon had to get your mom to teacher her how to make the food. Your mom agreed only after she got my mom to show her how to make Mexican dishes. Your mom turned around and made them better then my mom. They were good friends your mom and mine. I think that's why Twister and Otto got so close. My Dad and your Dad were close to but that's because of our Moms, I think, 'cause when your Mom died our families stopped hanging out. Even Twister stopped coming over here for a while, but Otto and Twister were little, and got over it easily..."  
  
Reggie looks at Lars shocked she hadn't asked him to tell her that but then again, it was comforting. "I didn't know that."  
  
"Oh...sorry Reg," Lars says, "Oh so I talked to you're teachers. You math teacher gave you pages 561-563 to work on. He said they learned it in class so if you don't understand its okay."  
  
"Yeah I'll explain it," Sam walks in. "In your English class, I guess you have to read a new book, anyone you want so I got you a book. I liked it when I read it. In your other class the babe said not to worry there was nothing new," Lars says beginning to leave.  
  
"I'll show you how to the math Reg," Sam says.  
  
"No, Lars can he's been in the class, and last time, he explained it really well," Reggie says. As Lars stops, opens the book, and sits. Reggie moves closer not really being able to pay attention one because she was sick and two Lars was so close to her, she could feel him breathing.  
  
Sam looks at them and then says, "I'm leaving," but neither one of them looked up as he went.  
  
At one point Lars looked up and says, "Are you paying attention?" "I'm trying, its just I'm so sick," Reggie says and Lars reaches over and feels her head.  
  
"Reggie you're burning," Lars says, "You need to sleep I'm going." "No, don't go Sam left. I don't want to be alone," Reggie says pleading.  
  
"I...All right Reggie, I'll stay until you're asleep," Lars says as Reggie tries to get comfortable.  
  
"Tell me more about my Mother," Reggie yawns closing her eyes.  
  
"Okay well let's see. Your mother was very understanding. She understood me, sometimes I told her things I wouldn't tell other people just because I knew she'd understand. She taught us things. When I was little I was really shy, I wouldn't talk to people and not just because English was my second language just because I was quiet. I was the good child I had to be with Twister. One day when I was little, I was having one of those days where everything I did was wrong, jumping on the couch, yelling, the works. By the time Twister had to nap my Mom had had enough she sent me outside and told me not to come back until I behaved. I was so mad that I kicked the wall before noticing you and your Mother across the street. Slowly and quietly, I made my way over. You were playing roll the ball with a medium size blue ball. Well your Mom rolled it you heaved it at her but it still looked fun so I walked over. Pretending like I could careless but you two were laughing and having fun and I wanted to, too. So, I waited for you two, to notice me. When you missed the ball and it rolled over to me, 'you want to play,' you asked and I shook my head and then your mom said, 'come on Lars it will be fun.' I did play and we did have fun you and me. We always had a lot of fun that is until your Mom died and I stopped going over," Lars says noticing that Reggie fell asleep. He stands up and heads to the door. Stopping to look back as he opens it, just then, her eyes flutter open, Lars sighs shutting the door. Reggie begins to shiver so hard that the couch shakes. "Reggie you okay?" He says walking back over to her.  
  
"I...I," she says barely able to speak she just felt so sick she could barely think.  
  
Lars leans down and feels her head; "You are burning Reg."  
  
"I...my head," Reggie says.  
  
"You stay here Reggie I'm going to call Ray," Lars heads to the kitchen to call. Reggie looks around to find something to make her better; she leans over, grabs the thermometer, and puts it in her mouth. In the kitchen, Lars listens to the phone ring, once; twice it picks up, "Mr. Rocket?"  
  
"No it's Otto," Otto says, "We're really busy Lars so we don't need any pranks now."  
  
"It's not me. Its Reggie she's sick," Lars says.  
  
"We know she should be here helping but she goes and fakes sick," Otto says.  
  
"Otto she's sick she needs a doctor or something," Lars says.  
  
"It's the flu Lars. Isn't Sam there?" Otto says as Lars hears from the back round, "Sam's here," Twister yells.  
  
"Look Rocket..." Lars starts just as Reggie drags in with a few hundred blankets around her. Lars drops the phone so it dangles by the cord, "Reggie." He walks over she was so pale she looked like a ghost. He leads her over to a chair by the table. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No...my head is," Reggie hands him the thermometer and he looks at the sliver mercury.  
  
"114! Are you kidding me is that possible," Lars says, "I'll get your Dad to come home." He grabs the phone pulling a chair close to Reggie and sitting next to her, "Otto."  
  
"What is it Lars we're busy," Otto says annoyed.  
  
Reggie reaches for the phone, "Otto, I need to talk to Dad," she says leaning her head on the table. Lars watches she looked so horrible all sick like that but he couldn't help but feel something for her.  
  
"Okay fine," Otto says putting the phone on the counter. Reggie waits for five minutes when Ray answers, "Hey Reggie?" "Dad I'm sick," Reggie says.  
  
"I know Reggie do you want me to get you something for tonight," Ray says.  
  
"No I'm sick sick, I'm pushing 114, it's just getting worse," Reggie says tearing in the pain of her flu.  
  
"Okay baby don't worry I'll come home you sure its 114," Ray says.  
  
"Yes," Reggie barely manages out before hanging up. Lars leads her back to the couch and sits close to her to make sure she okay. Any other time Reggie would have noticed this as sweet but she was too sick to notice anything.  
  
At the Shack Ray turns to the guys, "Let's close up your sister not okay at all. I give you fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay Dad," Otto says and the guys run around kicking people out and cleaning up. Soon all of the guys but Tito are piled in the woody heading home.  
  
"Okay Otto you're going to stay at Twister while I take Reggie to the doctor's," Ray says.  
  
"All right a sleep over on the school night," Otto says high-fiving Twister.  
  
"I'll pick you up when we get home later," Ray says as the pull up to the house.  
  
Sam, Twister, and Otto pile out, "We still have time to hang out." Sam says. "Hockey" Otto says and the guys head home to get their gear.  
  
In the Rockets house, Ray thanked Lars for staying with Reggie and then started getting ready to take Reggie to a doctor.  
  
"Do you think your parents would mind if I left Otto with you," Ray asks.  
  
"No, well I'm watching Twister until they get home at 10," Lars says.  
  
"Do you mind or do you want me to call Violet?" Ray asks.  
  
"Of course not," Lars grins evilly.  
  
"Thanks Lars, come on Rocket Girl," Ray says carrying her out to the car and going back inside for one more thing. Twister, Otto, and Sam gather around the car with Lars hanging in the background.  
  
"If you don't come back can I have your stereo?" Twister asks.  
  
"What bro it's just the flu?" Otto says, "Besides, I bet she's faking."  
  
Sam feels her head. "Doesn't seem like it to me."  
  
Twister takes his turn, "Ow, Ow, Ow, my hand hot, hot burning."  
  
"Let me see," Otto moves Twister's hand away and frowns as he feels Reggie's head, "Get better Reggie."  
  
"I will," she says weakly.  
  
"So about that stereo..."  
  
"Okay guys we have to go," Ray says getting in the car and driving away.  
  
"So I'm in charge," Lars grins.  
  
"What?" Otto says.  
  
"My parents aren't home so Ray left me in charge of both of you. Hockey, now, Sam you're on my team," Lars says already suited to play.  
  
"Me!" Sam says.  
  
"You're going down Lars," Otto says, skating around. They begin to play being evenly matched. They go on late into the night not noticing the time and not scoring a single point. They play even after the sun goes down. No one stops until Paula comes out and looks at the boys.  
  
"Sammie its time for bed," Paula says, Sam blushes, as Otto and Twister laugh. Lars looks at his watch and is surprised to see that it is nine.  
  
"Sleep tight Sammie," Otto says.  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Twister laughs.  
  
"Later guys," Sam leaves.  
  
"Bed now," Lars says pulling Twister inside Otto follows.  
  
"I don't have to go to bed," Twister says.  
  
"Its nine," Lars says, "And little kiddies need to be in bed."  
  
Otto laughs, "I don't have to listen to you," Twister argues.  
  
"Yes you do or I don't get paid," Lars says.  
  
"Not my problem," Twister grins and Otto copies.  
  
Lars gets angry; "Do you like the color blue?"  
  
"Yeah," Twister says grinning still.  
  
"You wouldn't when you're black and blue all over," Lars growls and Twister dashes up stairs.  
  
Otto backs away, "I don't want to be blue or black."  
  
"You can stay up until your Dad gets here," Lars says heading into the living room Otto follows grabbing the remote. They watch TV, for a while until Otto falls asleep on the couch, Lars started to worry not because his parents weren't home yet but that Otto would have to stay in house all night that grossed him out. Yet, what was he suppose to do when Ray called and asked if Otto could stay? Lars sighed and answered, "My parents aren't home right now but I'm sure it would be okay to have him stay."  
  
"Thanks Lars that would be great. Its just they put antibiotics in Reggie and they want to make sure they help so they're going to keep her over night and I want to stay with her. So she isn't alone," Ray explains.  
  
"But she's okay right," Lars asks.  
  
"She'll be fine Lars it's just the flu," Ray says  
  
Lars sighs, "I mean I don't think it would be a good thing if I let her not be okay. I don't think I'd score good points."  
  
"She'll be fine Lars, look I have to go," Ray says hanging up. Lars heads into the living room and shakes Otto awake violently well violently for anyone besides Lars.  
  
"What?" Otto says groggily.  
  
"You're staying the night twerp so now you're under Rodriguez rules. That means little kiddies have to go to bed at nine so you better get up there, you can room with Twister," Lars says.  
  
"But where's Ray and Reggie," Otto says sleepily standing.  
  
"Urggh they are staying in the hospital, because Reggie's sick and they want to make sure she'll be ok," Lars explains, "Twister will get you something to wear, bed now."  
  
"All right I'm going," Otto says heading up stairs. Lars sits on the couch and waits for his parents to get home. They eventually get home at 10:45 Lars explains everything to them and they tell him that he choose well and then paid him extra for taking on Otto and Twister. He then climbed the stairs to go to bed as well. On his way, he passed Twister's room he could hear them whispering so he stopped to listen.  
  
"What if she's really really sick?" Otto's voice asked.  
  
"She just has the flu," Twister's voice says.  
  
"Yeah but what if it isn't," Otto's voice sounds worried.  
  
"I was just kidding about the stereo Reggie's not going any where," Twister's voice tells him.  
  
"I'm just worried," Otto's voice says.  
  
"She'll be okay bro its Rocket Girl she's not going anywhere," Twister's voice tells Otto.  
  
Otto sighs and then his voice says, "Yeah you're right thanks bro."  
  
Lars moved on as he heard them yawn followed by silence. He went into his room and slowly got ready for bed. Thinking about Reggie and even though he was convinced, he didn't love her, he still worried about her. So after getting ready he did the only thing he knew that could, help he prayed about it. At some point he came to the realize that he did Love her no matter how difficult it was to comprehend or think about he did and that was all there was to it. 


	12. A Passing Note

The next day Reggie went home just like Ray said she was still sick but she wasn't pushing 114 any more. She just had the normal flu she got home, after everyone went to school. So, she rested while she waited for them to return. She thought and remembered all the nice things people did for her yesterday including Lars. He had done so many things to help her and she didn't even have the strength to know it. When school got out Twister, Otto, and Sam were found watching Reggie as she slept no one had the guts to wake her. After a while her eyes opened and she was face to face with the three guys.  
  
"Ahhh!" She screamed. "I have nightmares too. Was it the one about the Monkeys?" Twister asks.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Reggie asks.  
  
"We were worried about you Reggie," Otto says.  
  
"Yeah I was worried about you," Twister says, "you scared me. Now just remember that when you're Christmas shopping, for your friend, Twister, who was worried about you, and doesn't have a stereo."  
  
"Twister!" Sam says.  
  
"It was worth a shot," Twister grins.  
  
"I brought your school work Reggie, Lars was going to but I said I had all your classes anyway," Sam smiles.  
  
"Thanks Sam," Reggie says.  
  
"So can we go now," Twister whines, "I only have 1 hour before Clio gets here and I want to use it wisely."  
  
"Okay Twister chill we're going," Otto says, heading out with Twister and Sam. Reggie doesn't go with them she's still sick. Not only that, she was bored. Nothing was on the TV that she liked; there was nothing to do, that wasn't too much work for some one with the flu. So, she daydreamed first about beating Otto down MT. Badly and then it turned into a dream about Lars she liked it so much she scared herself. Soon the doorbell rang and Reggie went to answer it looking down at the shoes of the people standing at the door, before going to look at them in their eyes, like she always did. The minute she saw his shoes she knew it was Lars. She beamed a smile at him.  
  
"Hey Reggie are you well enough to talk to my annoying cousin," Lars jokes as Reggie noticed Clio. "I am not annoying Lars and if you don't cut it out I have so much blackmail on you it isn't funny," Clio says turning to Reggie, "Reggie!"  
  
"Clio," Reggie yells and hugs her. Then she lets Clio in Lars stands at the door not sure what to do, "You coming Lars?"  
  
"I...I...the guys were...awe fine," Lars says trying to sound like he doesn't want to be there. Reggie goes and sits on the couch, Clio follows her and Lars stands on the other side of the surfboard/table.  
  
"I have the best news," Clio says.  
  
"What?" Reggie says interested this was the first exciting thing in an hour.  
  
"Well you have to guess," Clio says. Reggie and Lars roll their eyes, "Okay fine Lars will give you a hint."  
  
"Me?" Lars says.  
  
"Yes," Clio says and Lars sighs before heading into the kitchen.  
  
"What's he doing," Reggie asks.  
  
"When ever Lars and I have to tell each other something that we aren't suppose to tell each other we act it out so it's showing instead of telling," Clio says.  
  
Reggie nods, "You and Lars are close huh?"  
  
"Yup, he's my favorite cousin but don't tell anyone, or him," Clio says.  
  
"But why Lars?" Reggie asks.  
  
"He's great. He treats everyone like an individual even if he treats everyone like dirt. When we had family reunions no one could tell my cousin and I apart, but Lars. He always made you feel different like you weren't just like everyone else. Plus, there is no one better to tell your secrets to. Who will he tell? I don't really know but he is my favorite," Clio says.  
  
"Yeah I guess he could be all those things," Reggie says sighing.  
  
Lars walks back in with ice cubes in his hands, "Okay guess."  
  
"Ice cubes?" Reggie guesses.  
  
"Oh come on Reg guess harder," Clio whines.  
  
"Ice cubes, melting in your hand?" Reggie guesses.  
  
"Here is another clue," Lars says picking up one of Otto's roller blades.  
  
"Ice cubes and Roller Blades?" Reggie says, "You're going to put ice cubes in Otto's Roller Blades?"  
  
"No this is good news," Clio sighs.  
  
"Come on Reggie put them together," Lars says, "And hurry these ice cubes are cold."  
  
"Roller Ice?" Reggie starts to think, "Cubed Blades? Ice Blades? Ice skating?"  
  
"Yes finally," Lars heads back into the kitchen.  
  
"So what's the news," Reggie asks.  
  
"Well I got an invitation to an Ice Skating competition if I place high I'll get to go to the Olympics," Clio says, "Could you imagine the fame, the fortune, the cute guys."  
  
"Getting up at two, practicing all the time, no privacy, no friends, another country, no sleep, no fun, all work..." Lars says walking in.  
  
"Lars don't ruin this," Clio snaps, "It will be fun. Well later Reggie I have to tell the guys."  
  
Reggie leads them out and says goodbye before heading inside to be bored again.  
  
Outside Lars follows Clio down to the boardwalk, "So what do I do?"  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"Of course I like her."  
  
"Then tell her."  
  
"No way, that's not possible. I can't tell her that."  
  
"Look Lars you admitted that you liked her to yourself but you'll never be happy until you tell her. What's the worse that can happen? Reggie's a nice person. Even if she does hate you, she wouldn't tell it to everyone or rub it in your face," Clio tells him.  
  
"She's hates me!" Lars exclaims, "That's horrible, well I don't like her either. I don't like her or her smile, or the way she makes me laugh or the how much fun we have together, or how she understands me better then anyone. I don't care. I don't like her either...Who am I kidding?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"I love her and she hates me!"  
  
"Look Lover Boy I didn't say she hated you I just said if she hated you," Clio says, "I don't really think she hates you."  
  
"Oh that's good," Lars sighs, "Hey there's my guys, later Clio."  
  
Clio shakes her head, "Later Lars."  
  
"Clio!" Sam says from behind her after Lars was out of sight.  
  
"Sammie!" Clio jumps, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here Clio. I was going to hang out with Trish," Sam says, "You want to come?"  
  
"Sure," Clio smiles.  
  
"You were talking to Lars," Sam says heading towards the pier where Trish is.  
  
"I was, he is my cousin," Clio defends.  
  
"I know it's just...well...after what Reggie said I'm starting to look at Lars differently now," Sam says.  
  
"What did she say?!" Clio has to know.  
  
"Well I shouldn't," Sam says.  
  
"I'll tell you something about Lars," Clio says and Sam grins.  
  
"It's just...Reg...Reggie...She has a cr-crush on Lars," Sam manages flinching at the sound.  
  
"No way so does Lars...oops," Clio says quickly.  
  
"You have to be kidding," Sam's eyes grow to the size of beach ball as Clio shakes her head, "Well its not like anything will happen Reggie's way to chicken to doing thing."  
  
"Lars too," Clio tells him and Sam sighs. After that they reached Trish and forgot about the conversation.  
  
The next day was Thursday Thanksgiving. Reggie and Otto were miserable it wasn't that they hated Thanksgiving they just...hated Thanksgiving. It really was a family holiday and from the days, they could remember, they really didn't feel like they had one of those. All they ever did was, sit at home while everyone else had fun with their families. Then around two they went to the Shack had some barbecue with Tito until around three when the kids would come down stuffed from their dinners. Twister was always a first to show up he felt sorry for the Rockets, and he liked getting left over ribs no matter how stuffed he was. As soon as Sam came in the gang decided to walk the beach. Twister and Otto were running around in front of Sam and Reggie. Reggie was breathing in the sweet smell of fresh air, after a couple days of being sick you would to.  
  
"Smells like rain huh?" Sam points out. As they lose sight of the Shack and boardwalk.  
  
"Rain!" Otto whines, "I don't want it to..." It begins to rain, "rain." He frowns.  
  
"Dude Otto the rain heard you," Twister tells him.  
  
"Let's go in before it starts to pour," Otto frowns.  
  
"Oh come on guys it's not that bad. Is it Sam?" Reggie asks, and Sam shakes his head.  
  
"What can we do in the rain?" Twister whines.  
  
"We could...Dance..." Reggie says.  
  
"In the rain!" Otto gives that are-you-insane look. Reggie looks at Sam she just wanted the guys to have a good day.  
  
"Reggie would you like to dance," Sam asks laughing as Reggie accepts and they dance, frolic more of. They laugh as they begin to spin.  
  
Twister and Otto look at each other and then Reggie grabs Otto and begins dancing with him letting Sam rest. Twister looks from Otto and Reggie to Sam, "No Twist."  
  
"Oh come on Squid," Twister grabs his hands and the four of them frolic if anyone had been there to see them they might be embarrassed but no one was. They spent 30 minutes just dancing before Reggie pretended to pass out on the sand, followed by Sam, Otto, and then finally Twister.  
  
Reggie looks up as the rain pours on her, "That was fun," Twister smiles.  
  
"Yeah just the four of us like it should be," Otto says.  
  
Reggie sticks out her tongue; "Hey I caught a drop on my tongue." Twister, Otto, and Sam stick their tongues out for a turn. Reggie stands as it pours harder, "Let's go guys."  
  
"Yeah I'm soaked," Sam says, "My Mom is going to kill me."  
  
"All right," Otto says standing up, "Man I can hardly see."  
  
"Yeah my glasses are so soaked I can't see an inch," Sam says as Otto removes his goggles. They head back to the Shack every so often skipping in dance. As soon as they get in, they noticed that it's crowded with kids. Everyone is there to get out of the rain and their houses.  
  
"You look good Reggie," Clio laughs, pointing out that the guys and her looked they look liked half drowned cats. With their hair flat on their heads well except Otto's and their shirts/shorts stuck to their skin.  
  
"Twister!" Ray says in cheer.  
  
"What ever it is I didn't do it," Twister says.  
  
"No Twister you're not in trouble I need you to play one of your videos so I can entertain these people," Ray points out. Trish, Sherry, Eddie, Trent, Oliver, Lars, Pi, Sputz, Animal, all their cousins and many more kids were crammed in there.  
  
"No Problem-O Ray just let me grab a tape," Twister says heading to the back. Otto jumps onto one of the two remaining counter seats claiming the last one for Twister. This was fine with Sam and Reggie. They went to sit with Trent, Sherry, Trish, at a table right next to Lars, Pi, Sputz, and Animal. Reggie sat next to Sam, on the end, no one was on the other side, because they arranged the chairs to see the flick. She was backed up to Pi at the other table, he sat next to Sputz, and then Lars sat next to Sputz and then finally Animal. Reggie decided this was the best seat because she thought if Lars were out of sight, he'd be out of mind. She was wrong. Anyway Twister came back in with the video, still wet as ever, Reggie looked at him weird and then realized she was just as wet, the VCR rewound the tape as he rang out his hat. Soon the video played and Reggie grew bored, she loved Twister's videos and she loved Otto's moves but Twister just had so many videos of Otto it was boring. She put her head on the table, hoping that no one would notice her. She had almost fallen asleep when a paper that was all folded up fell next to her. She picked it up and looked around she couldn't figure out who it was from. So she opened it up and it read:  
  
Hey Reggie,  
How's it going? I'm bored stiff with these lame Rocket videos.  
  
It wasn't signed but she thought she knew whom it was from. She looked over to Lars and he grinned before pretending to watch again. Reggie found a pen and wrote back.  
  
Hey yourself,  
It's going okay, dinner was lame and the video does stink. What about you? How was your dinner?  
  
She looked for away to send it back without his friends getting it. So she did the only thing she thought of she tossed it and no one noticed, except for Lars that is. He picked up the note looked at it and then back at her before scribbling something down, tossing it over Pi and to her. She read it:  
  
Dinner was okay I didn't have the Turkey but the rest was good. I'm  
sorry you didn't have a good dinner. At least the video beats hanging  
around the house with the 'family.'  
  
Reggie thought a moment looked up at Lars and then wrote.  
  
I wouldn't know about the family. I just know that this stupid rain  
ruined our day it was just suppose to be the guys and me today.  
  
She tosses it back and again no one seems to notice. Lars reads it and then looks at Reggie before writing to her and then sending it back, it read:  
  
I wouldn't say the rain ruined the day it just changed it. Now  
instead of hanging around womping kids, I get to pass notes with you.  
  
Reggie thinks this over before decided that he was right it wasn't that bad.  
  
I guess you're right; it is nice to be talking with a friend.  
  
She sends it back to him and he takes two seconds to write a reply before sending it back.  
  
Friend? What makes a friend?  
  
Reggie looks at a while finding this a weird question but what else did she have to do.  
  
Well I think a friend is someone who you like spending time with.  
Someone you can talk to. Someone who would give up anything just to  
be with you...Do you need more?  
  
She finishes it and then sends it back Lars looks at the words a while before answering  
  
I think a friend is someone, who understands you, who knows you more  
then any one else, who shares the laughter and the pain. I think a  
friend is someone who cares about you. That's what you are.  
  
Reggie looks at it and then in the heat of writing things writes;  
  
Sounds like martial you'd fine in someone you wanted to be more then  
just friends with.  
  
Before she thought about it; she sent it back, she watched his eyes as he read the note and then folded it up and put it in his pocket; before he looks back at the movie with that I -don't-want-to-play-anymore look that she seemed to know very well. She sighed and put her head back on the table again. Reggie couldn't understand what she did. They were having so much fun, then she said one little thing, and it was over. She racked her brain to figure out what it was. She couldn't remember one thing she wrote. It had been so much fun it just rushed out of her when the game ended. She sighed as a piece of folded paper slid next to her as someone had pushed it over. She looked at it and smiled thinking the game had started again she opened it and read:  
  
That's because I think of you as more then a friend.  
  
Reggie was shocked she could barely breathe as she read it over ten times finally realizing the truth. She shot a glance at Lars who was sitting uneasily looking at the movie. Reggie took a deep breath and wrote.  
  
That's funny because I feel exactly, the same about you.  
  
Bravely she passed it back closing her eyes as he opened it. After a few minutes she got the courage to look and he was gone, just gone, no one even noticed that the presence of fear had lifted when he left. They were to into the movie. As quietly as she could so she wouldn't be noticed she followed Lars out into the rain. It was pouring harder then before she couldn't even see Madtown, or the beach, or even two feet in front of her. She couldn't see Lars anywhere and nearly gave up until she literally ran into him.  
  
"You Okay Lars?" Reggie says although she was the one who lost her balance and nearly fell. He just looked so worried that she had to ask.  
  
"We...us," Lars starts, "It doesn't work it doesn't make sense. Look Reggie maybe I should just go back to wanting my A." "But Lars I like you," Reggie says, "And you said you liked me too." "I know I did, I know what I said, and I know I like you; but that doesn't change the fact that we would work," Lars says.  
  
"Don't you want it to," Reggie says.  
  
"Of course I do but Reggie I'm not use to getting things just because I wanted them, only you gave me things because I wanted it," Lars states.  
  
"But Lars..." Reggie says, "Wouldn't you be sorry."  
  
"No, I'd womp a line of kids from here to next Tuesday and get over with it," Lars says.  
  
Reggie snickers, then gets serious, "It's not that simple for me you know. I can't womp a line of kids, I'll just be...sad."  
  
"Sad?" Lars gulps feeling guilty.  
  
"Yeah I'd miss spending time with you and being friends with you," Reggie says.  
  
"Me too...but" Lars says.  
  
"Lars look at me I'm here in the pouring rain, after being sick for a half the week because I like you now if you're just not going to do anything about it then why don't you just let me leave," Reggie turns to leave.  
  
"Wait Reggie," Lars says, "I want to hang out with you, but my guys."  
  
"Who cares about them I don't, you don't have to tell them, I'm not going to tell the gang, all I really care about is that I like you and I really don't care what they think," Reggie states and Lars smiles.  
  
Just as Reggie sneezes, "Oh Reggie you're still sick," Lars says pulling her towards her home and his. 


	13. Scenece From an Italian Resturant

Nothing really changed. Lars and Reggie hung out and stuff but everyone thought it was for the assignment which by the way still has three more weeks to go though. They still had as much fun as humanly possible when they were together. Some things did change, Lars first of all was a lot happier if that was a good thing no one knew because when he was sad he liked to womp people and when he was happy he like to...womp people. Reggie on the other hand was acting more 'girl' as Otto and Twister called it, Sam just said she was growing up when she took 1-2 hours a day to get ready for school, and at least 30 minutes if she was going to Madtown, the shore, or the Shack. This made Otto extremely irritated he didn't want to wait for Reggie to get ready to have to go surfing, or skating so he began to give her a hard time about it, yet she never seemed the slightest bit bothered by it. She did however, begin to keep secrets from them, and they knew it and it of course it bothered them, especially Otto. Soon she had so many secrets that she got Ray to get her a Dairy so she could at least share her time with Lars with some thing if not some one. She brought it every where and Otto hated that too. How could Reggie his sister go from super cool to so lame? He wanted so much to find out what was in it but he knew it was private so he never let his want get to him until one day he snapped. It was one week before school got out. Otto and Twister were at Otto's house. Otto was sitting on the couch discussing what they would bring. Twister was jumping on the couch claiming it helped him think in reality he just liked jumping on couches and while at his house it was illegal Ray had yet to tell him not to jump on the Couch.  
  
"Now you'll bring your camera right. Oh and we have to bring our Hockey gear right?" Otto starts.  
  
"Of," Twister jumps, "Course," Twister was talking jumpy because he only said anything when his feet hit the couch when he was in mid air he wouldn't talk, "my...Cam...is...my...right...arm." He says jumping, "OW, OW, OW." He cries hitting something on his way down. Since he had no shoes on it hurt. He quickly sat next to Otto and looked at his foot before picking up what he hit, "What's Reggie's Journal?"  
  
Otto's eyes gleam, "Reggie's Dairy she left it here."  
  
"Yeah and it hit me," Twister whines picking it up.  
  
"Give it here so I can read it," Otto says.  
  
Twister gives him a look; "Otto Dairies are suppose to be private. I don't want to think what she'll do if she finds out."  
  
Otto reaches for the book and Twister holds it over his head, "But Twister we have a right we're her best friends and I'm her brother it's for her safety."  
  
"No Otto if it was important she'd tell us," Twister says standing as Otto does to keep the book out of his reach. They looked weird standing on the couch Twister's hands over his head as they argued.  
  
"What if that's why she wouldn't tell us," Otto says.  
  
"I don't know Otto," Twister says.  
  
"What if she's sad or hurt and wouldn't tell us but if we read that then we can help," Otto says and Twister lowers the book.  
  
"I didn't notice she was sad," Twister says.  
  
Otto thinks quickly, "Oh she is but she just doesn't want us to know so we wouldn't be sad."  
  
"That's nice of her," Twister says.  
  
"But not nice of us we have to find out what's wrong to help her," Otto says and Twister lowers the book just low enough that Otto can jump to reach it and he does. Then he sits on the couch and Twister sits uncomfortable next to him. Otto opens to a page in the middle and then reads out loud to Twister, "He was so sweet today...I was having one of those days were everything goes wrong, as Sam likes to say a Jinx day. I got up fell out of bed I was up late because my alarm went off. So I didn't have any breakfast and I forgot my English assignment. I got to school and Trish came up to Sam and I and began saying that this guy said that I was a wimp and he could beat me at any sport any time. That made me so mad I knew I rocked at sports I had to show him up. So during gym I made a complete follow of myself as I totally blew all my skills at sports. The guy who is in the 8th grade boy gym class which is the same time as the 7th grade girl gym class was satisfied that I wasn't just a wimp, but a Kook wanna be Shoebbie as well. So I went to lunch in a bad mood and got chocolate pudding all over me and every 7th grader in the whole school saw. Then in math I know I failed my math test although I study all week with Sam. Then in English, my teacher wouldn't even let me make up my assignment and I had to stay after school for detention. Like I said it was the worse day of my life. Even Sam said before he left that he was going to hang out with Trish today because he didn't want the jinx to spread. Therefore, when I finally got out of school all I wanted to do was go home and cry but instead Lars was waiting for me. Maybe he had been detained too but who knows it was still so sweet of him. He said he had heard about my bad day from that loser who thought he was better then me when it came to sports. He was so cool about it, he said that he knew I was much better then I let that guy see and then he asked me what would cheer me up more: beating him at, biking, skating, or surfing. I told him I rather bike but he better not let me win and he shock his head and said he didn't have to. So we raced and I beat him every time it made me feel so much better. Every one knows that Lars is awesome when it comes to sports especially biking, but maybe he did let me win but oh well it was still great of him. He's a great." Otto gasps.  
  
"Dude she has it bad," Twister says.  
  
"What has what?" Otto says.  
  
"Dude you read it I only listen your sister is way into my brother," Twister claims.  
  
"No Twister, Reggie would never like Lars it's not possible," Otto says.  
  
"Oh yeah," Twister grabs the journal and opens to another page, "Today was okay. It started out boring. It was Saturday, Otto and Twister ditched me saying they had 'work' to do. Trish and Sam had to hang out along with everyone else except Lars and I we didn't because we already did. Sam said he might come hang with me later it wasn't like he had to hang with Trish they already finished hanging out but they wanted to. It's like everyone who's been pair wants to spend extra time together, which includes Lars and I. Yet, I couldn't find him anywhere. I think he went to hang out with his 'friends,' I felt sorry for anyone who got caught by them today. So I went down to the pier and sat with my feet hanging over the edge right by the ladder. I was looking into the ocean just thinking and being bored. When I heard laughing below me; I looked down recognizing the evil tone in the laughter. Sure enough, Lars, Pi, Sputz, and Animal had gotten a hostage and were I believe having fun with him before they took turns womping him. I snicker a little, I really didn't mind Lars womping people as long as it wasn't me and of course, it never was anymore. Yet, I was still bored so I wanted to have some fun too slowly I let my shoe slip off and fall to the ground. Then I slide away from the edge so no one could see me.  
  
"Ahh its raining shoes," Animal said. I knew right then Lars was giving him an are-you-stupid look because he said, "What it did almost hit you?"  
  
"I know that dork and they'll pay who ever it was," Lars says. I guess he hadn't exactly seen the shoe.  
  
"Want me to, bro," I'm sure Pi said as I looked over so they couldn't see me but I could see them I noticed that Lars was just then looking at the shoe then he looked up. I knew I was cool because his eyes weren't glaring evil.  
  
"No cuz I'll do it," Lars says, "You take care of this twerp." He climbed up that huge latter all the way to me, "Nice joke Reggie." He said as he got up without even looking to see if I was still there.  
  
"I thought it was," I said smiling. He drops the shoe next to me.  
  
"What's up?" He asks I think worried slightly.  
  
"I was just bored," I said yawning to show how bored I was.  
  
"Just let me finish up down there and we'll hang out. That is if it's ok with you that I womp this kid," Lars says and I nod, "You're not going to put your shoe on?"  
  
"I think I forgot how," I shrug he rolled his eyes as he kneeled to put my shoe on, "That's how you put on a shoe got it?" "Yup thanks," I said as he kissed me and headed back down to finish. I looked over as he got down.  
  
"So..." Pi says.  
  
"The kid ran in fear barely got his shoe and I didn't feel like chasing him," Lars says, "Where's that dork?"  
  
"Oh he...we...we let him go," Sputz says nervously.  
  
"What why did you do that?" Lars glares.  
  
"He was..." Pi starts.  
  
"He kick Pi in the shin and then ran off," Animal says, "Saying that he wasn't afraid of us just you."  
  
"Lame-Os how can I hang out with people like you," Lars glares.  
  
"B-but...Lars," Pi says.  
  
"Nope, I think you need to practice being feared without me, I'll give you the day, later much," Lars says heading away from them towards the boardwalk over by Madtown and the Shack. Of course he was going around, so I went to meet him half way and then we spend the rest of the day hanging out..." Twister stops reading. "See Otto."  
  
"N-no, t-this I-isn't p-possible," Otto says thinking, "You see this is just a fake journal to throw us off cause she knew we'd read it and so she wrote these just to make us mad and so she could bust us, but we're smarter then her.  
  
"We are?" Twister says, "But Otto how did she come up with all these stories about Lars."  
  
"She's a writer dude it comes natural like me and sports, Sam and nerd," Otto says, "Don't question it Twister who's smarter you or me."  
  
"You are," Twister says, looking at the book before closing it and putting it on the table.  
  
"Let's go hang out with Sam and Reggie I bet they're at the Shack." Twister and Otto left it at that. Twister wasn't exactly sure that Otto was right but he wasn't sure that Otto was wrong and he really just didn't want to fight about it. Even if it was true Reggie hadn't wanted them to know and Twister just felt bad about reading it. Otto stayed with his story because he didn't want to believe the truth it just was not possible.  
  
That Thursday Ray called a meeting at the Shack, with Reggie, Twister, Otto, Sam, and Tito.  
  
"Now look kids I have good news and Bad news what do you want first," Ray says.  
  
"Oh I know the news," Twister beams.  
  
"I want the bad news first," Otto says.  
  
Reggie shakes her head; "You should never want bad news only good news."  
  
"Good point Reggie would you like to tell them Twister," Ray asks.  
  
"Yeah, Clio's going to go to MT. Badly with us," Twister says.  
  
"All right," Sam says.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes," Reggie says.  
  
"That's good news," Otto sighs. "What's the bad?"  
  
"You better tell them I don't want to be womped," Twister says.  
  
Ray sighs, "Lars is coming too." "No way, this stinks on ice," Otto says moaning.  
  
Reggie's eyes gleam as she says, "Yeah major harsh."  
  
"Well I had to let him come, Raoul and Sandy have to go on a business trip and they couldn't just leave Lars and Clio alone. Besides, it's the only way Twister got to go," Ray says.  
  
"What's better No Twister No Lars, or Twister and Lars," Reggie says.  
  
"Uh...well Twister it's been nice knowing you," Otto says.  
  
"I already agreed to it Otto so you're going to have to live. Reggie and Sam seem to be looking at the good side of it," Ray says.  
  
"Yeah bro," Twister says, "Don't you want me to be there."  
  
"That's not the problem Lars is the problem," Otto says.  
  
"Oh come on Lars isn't that bad," Reggie tells Otto.  
  
"Not to you you've had to hang with him for the last 7 weeks what's another but if you hadn't noticed Regina we haven't," Otto says.  
  
"Well Otto," Reggie says, "You don't really have a choice so you can either, suck it up and have a good time, or you can pout about it."  
  
"I enjoy pouting," Otto says.  
  
"Urggh you're impossible," Reggie says moving away from the counter, "Later Ray see you at home."  
  
"Where are you going we were going to hang?" Twister says.  
  
"I don't hang with pouting cry babies," Reggie says leaving.  
  
"Thanks a lot cry baby," Sam says, "Reggie hasn't hung out with us for weeks and now you go and do this."  
  
"She has to," Twister says, "Like...oh wait that was Otto...what about the time...nope that was Otto too."  
  
"It's not my fault," Otto glares, "Its...Twister's."  
  
"Mine?"  
  
"Yeah you're the one that had to be related to Lars," Otto says.  
  
"Otto that's not fair," Twister says.  
  
"Yeah besides Twister wouldn't be Twister if he wasn't related to Lars," Sam says, "Then again Lars wouldn't be Lars either."  
  
"He wouldn't?" Twister says worried.  
  
"Well it's all a question of Nature V.S. Nurture..." Sam starts.  
  
"What ever Sam its Twister's fault," Otto says heading out. Twister and Sam sigh as they follow him out.  
  
Reggie she was so steamed she didn't know what to do? How could Otto even say that? He didn't even know Lars. Not the way she knew Lars. Lars was she thought just as mad about going as Otto was about having him go. It wasn't like he had a choice he had to go and Otto never even gave him a chance he never even talked to him. Then again, Lars never gave Otto a chance. Why did she have to in the middle of this? In the middle of two guys that she liked equally and who liked her equally. She became so frustrated by the two of them that she grew near tears thinking about them. She didn't even notice when Lars walked up, although he stood right in front of her for about five minutes she didn't even notice as she looked at the ground.  
  
"You okay Reggie," Lars says.  
  
"Lars," she looks up, "Not really."  
  
"Is there anything that I can do?" Lars says sitting next to her.  
  
"No..." Reggie says.  
  
"You know after tomorrow we wouldn't be married its going to be so hard to find time to hang out with you," Lars says.  
  
"I know, but with you going to Mt. Badly it wouldn't matter," Reggie points out.  
  
"Oh you heard about that," Lars says looking at the ground.  
  
"Yeah I know. Otto knows and he didn't take it well," Reggie says.  
  
"I figured he wouldn't. Twister didn't take it well either, he says Mt. Baldly is like his home away from home away from me, but my Mom said I either go or we all have to stay with the Stimpletons," Lars tells her.  
  
"Yeah well Otto got mad when he heard Clio was coming," Reggie says, "He just doesn't understand. Sometimes, he such a little kid."  
  
"It's your fault," Lars says.  
  
"Mine!" Reggie snaps. "You're suppose to be helping me!"  
  
"Sorry chill. Its just you always let him win; he's use to getting his way. Reggie you're a lot better, then you let him believe you are. He takes advantage of you by pushing you around when you'll let him and you always let him. Trust me I see it, Twister tried the same thing when we were little but I wouldn't hear of it that's why Twister respects me Reggie," Lars tells her.  
  
"Yeah but is he your friend?" Reggie asks him.  
  
"That will all come in time Reggie. Besides, friends don't take advantage of you like Otto does," Lars says. "What do you want his friendship or his respect?"  
  
"I...can I want both?" Reggie asks.  
  
"Yeah you can, but the way you're treat him he'll never learn respect for you," Lars says, "You can't baby him his whole life one day he's going to have to find out what its like to lose. I just don't want him to lose you because of it."  
  
Reggie sighs, "Yeah I know you're right."  
  
"Aren't I always?" Lars asks.  
  
"Don't push it," Reggie says, "So let's hang out."  
  
"That's why I came over," Lars says, "Come on get your bike we'll ride."  
  
"Where?" Reggie says.  
  
"It's a surprise, just follow me," Lars says.  
  
Jokingly Reggie replies, "Follow Lars now that sounds like a bad idea."  
  
"Reggie," Lars says as they go to get their bikes.  
  
They spent the whole rest of the day together. Lars took Reggie up a small mountain, around sunset he arrived at a great view of Ocean Shore, the Ocean, and the setting sun. Lars made her stop to watching.  
  
"Oh come on, Reggie it will be fun," Lars says.  
  
"Lars watching the sunset isn't fun, I think riding bikes are fun," Reggie says, but Lars stops so Reggie does.  
  
"Oh Reggie a lot of things are fun, we'll still ride, but we can only watch the sunset right now, tomorrow we might not be here to do it," Lars says.  
  
Reggie sighs, "So the sunsets every where."  
  
"Sure it sets everywhere but when do you get a great view like this plus it's going to an extra pretty one," Lars says.  
  
"How do you know?" Reggie argues as Lars sits on the look out point with his feet dangling towards the ground that by the way isn't close.  
  
"Because there is a lot of dust in the air I checked it out," Lars says.  
  
"How?" Reggie says.  
  
"You ask too many question, but if you want to know it says it in the Newspaper," Lars says.  
  
"Oh," Reggie sits next to him looking down and decides not to hang her feet over she was slightly afraid. "What's so good about a sunset?"  
  
"Everything, the colors, the beauty just think about it Reggie if we lived a hundred years ago, when would you ever see the color orange?" Lars asks and doesn't wait for her to answer, "Only in an Orange, a rainbow, and a Sunset, oh and maybe a fish if you lived near the sea."  
  
"They didn't have anything better to do, no biking, no surfing, no skating," Reggie says.  
  
"Reggie you should appreciate beautiful things, I appreciate you," Lars says.  
  
"Yeah I do when it's...did you just say I was beautiful?" Reggie asks.  
  
"What do you think?" Lars says.  
  
"I think your crazy," Reggie says and Lars smiles before looking at the setting sun, Reggie takes a couple minutes to look at it in awe. She never noticed the sunset before. Then she turned and pulled her dairy out, and began to write about the day. After about fifteen minutes of writing she looked up to, notice that Lars was watching her.  
  
"You ready to ride?" Lars says.  
  
"The sunset over," Reggie asks.  
  
"Yup has been for a while didn't you notice?" Lars says.  
  
"I guess I was just busy writing," Reggie says.  
  
"I like that about you," Lars stands up, "You're really are a good writer I love your Zine."  
  
"You're not bad are you?" Reggie asks  
  
Lars smiles, "I'm not as good as you. So what are you writing?"  
  
"Stuff..."  
  
"About?"  
  
"You," Reggie says putting the notebook away and standing and mounting her bike.  
  
"Oh great I can imagine it," Lars says getting on his bike, "Lars is such a jerk, always womping kids and busting on Twister. I wish he'd take a hint and get lost. "  
  
"Lars I wouldn't write that," Reggie says, "Any more."  
  
Lars raises his eyebrow in question before heading down, "beat you down, Reggie."  
  
"Oh you're so losing," Reggie says.  
  
"In your dreams," Lars says as Reggie heads down. Reggie wins to Lars's disappointment; "How come you let your brother win but you never let me win?"  
  
"Are you jealous?" Reggie says.  
  
"Maybe a little," Lars says. "We better get back its dark and I don't want your Dad to worry."  
  
"All right then," Reggie says following Lars back to their houses.  
  
"See you tomorrow Reggie," Lars says pulling into his driveway Reggie goes into her house. That night Reggie packet for the next day they were leaving right after school she listened to, 'you really got me going' it was playing on the radio. She hummed a long, as she put everything including her dairy into her suitcase.  
  
"Better get to bed Rocket Girl," Ray says walking in her room, "It's late and I don't want you to be tired for tomorrow."  
  
"Okay dad," Reggie says, "Hey Dad I'm not mad that the Rodriguez's are going. I think it was a good thing that you let them come."  
  
"Thanks Reggie," Ray says.  
  
"Night Dad," she says turning her light off and going to bed.  
  
The next day everyone was excited that it was the last day of school. That is until they all piled into the Woody, Otto was still not happy about Lars or Clio. He made them sit in the back Reggie went with them because Sam said he was afraid to, Twister said he wanted peace on the way up. It wasn't long though that Sam, Twister, and Otto had fallen asleep on each other not one of them had slept the night before they had been too excited. Clio fell asleep too, she put her legs across Lars and then Reggie, they both rolled their eyes annoyed but they didn't move her feet as she slept. Lars and Reggie didn't sleep either did Ray or Tito. Reggie did lean up against Lars as if she was going to sleep but she didn't.  
  
"I'm so excited," Lars says.  
  
"Really, why because I'll be there?" Reggie says.  
  
"No, I'm excited because I haven't been to Mt. Baldly since...since we all went," Lars says.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You and me, Twister, Otto, your mom and Dad, My mom and Dad, and even Tito," Lars says.  
  
"Do you remember it?" Reggie asks.  
  
"Yup," Lars says.  
  
"Tell me about it," Reggie says closing her eyes to listen and dream about it.  
  
"Okay...well...You and I were just old enough to go on the big runs. Twister and Otto had to stay on the bunny slopes with the ski school. Oh right, we were skiing then, until the last day. It was the first run we were on and we rocked when it came to skiing. At least we thought so we went so fast and caught a lot of air. We were going down with our parents and Tito. When we saw about 5 kids, guys I think on snowboards. Everyone on the mountain stopped to watch them, snow boarding was new we didn't even know what it was called, but it sure looked cool. You thought so because when they passed you turned to your mother and asked; 'can I try?' Ray and Tito laughed, 'that's too hard Regina you'll spend the whole time falling this is fun,' Ray said. 'I wanna try' you said to your mother she looked and you and shrugged, 'well if some one will try it with you I'll be happy to watch you.' You looked around to see if anyone would join you but of course, Ray and Tito were still laughing, and my Mom and Dad had already began down the mountain. That's when you turned to me and asked, 'will you try?' I didn't want to I liked my safe skis I was good at it and I didn't want to go and try something I had to work at. Yet your Mom got me again by saying, 'Yeah why don't you try Lars,' what was I supposed to do? You had that pleading look, so I looked to my skis then to you then to my skis and said, 'I'll try.' We went down to the lodge and got some snowboards then we went with your Mom to the bunny slopes we were both glad that Twister and Otto were on their naps. We started out horribly I was better then you because I was use to doing stuff like skate boarding, surfing, and skating, but like you're dad said we spend most the time falling down. You fell so many times I was sure you'd give up but not once did you even stop smiling and since you wouldn't give up, I didn't. By midday, we were doing good enough to go on the bigger runs. We got a lot of attention not only were we doing a new sport we were little kids doing a new sport and we weren't that bad and even if we did fall everyone just went, 'awe.' The next day we left but the next time you went up Twister and Otto had to try and of course you were the only one left to show them. I didn't go because..." Lars stops.  
  
"You remember a lot Lars I like that," Reggie says.  
  
"I like that you were so determined, you never gave up," Lars says placing his hand on Reggie's and locking his fingers in hers.  
  
"Were we only there one day?" Reggie says.  
  
"No," Lars says.  
  
"Then tell me," Reggie says.  
  
"All right then," Lars starts not noticing that Ray and Tito had stopped talking to listen. "It was one of those days that the adults wanted to be alone, so they left your Mom with the kids. Twister and Otto were being less then good. In fact, they were horrible. Crying, biting, fighting, we were bored to death, so your Mom sent us out to make a snowman. We went out there, you had no idea what a snowman was, and I had only seen them on TV, so we had no idea how to make them. Of course, I didn't tell you I didn't know how I tried to make a snowman with all my power with your help. For at least two hours I tried hard to make a stupid snowman. Finally, I gave up but you didn't want to so annoyed I yelled at you saying I didn't know how to make a stupid man out of snow. Then with the ball of snow in my hand, I threw it at the wall of the cabin and it splattered back at me. I was covered with snow; all you did was laugh. You pick up some snow and threw it at me, and then another and another, just laughing away like it was fun getting me all snowy. I wanted to cry but I didn't I picked up as much snow as I could and put it in a tight ball then I chucked it at you as hard as I could. I hit you I was so proud when you stopped laughing, then out of no where you sat down and cried, screamed cried so that I thought the whole world could hear you. I tried to get you to be quiet I asked you, I told you, I even yelled at you, nothing helped, I even tried making you laugh but it still didn't work. Your Mom came out she looked worried, tried, and upset I think it had to do with Otto and Twister but at that time I thought it was my fault. Your Mom came out and asked you what happened. You said I hit you with a snowball, and that I was the meanest person alive, and that it had hurt. I thought I was in for it you had just told her what happened you were crying though it all I knew I wouldn't get my chance to tell my side, but then you Mom turned to me and asked what happened. Slowly I told her everything from the snowman, to the snowballs, how it made me feel. She then looked at both of us and said that the next time we were going to throw snowballs we might think about how it had made us feel, because she said that was the golden rule. Then she said we should have said we didn't know how to make a snowman, she showed us and said wasn't that more fun then a snowball in the face. We both agreed and then before leaving she made and angel in the snow. You lied next to her and made one of your own before saying that it was a Mommy Angel and a Baby Angel together. I think it almost made your Mom cry because she left but maybe it was 'cause Otto began to cry. Anyway after she left you said you liked the snowman so much that we made a whole village of snowmen and women and you named them all. Except one you said I had to name it but since I couldn't think of a name I said that it was lame because snowmen weren't real they were just snow, but you didn't think so you thought they were real because you believed it. Then, our parents came back and you went around introducing them all and then said that I had made them although you helped a little. I was so embarrassed I kicked the one with out a name down and then went into the cabin to be by myself until dinner. I didn't like to be around a lot of people but I always liked being with you Reggie."  
  
"You really remember all that Lars," Tito says startling him.  
  
"Yeah I guess I mean no one ever talks about that time, I have to right," Lars says.  
  
"I'm glad you remember it," Reggie says, "Because you're right no one talks about then."  
  
"Reggie that's enough let's just listen to music," Ray snaps.  
  
"But Dad I have a right to know," Reggie says sitting up.  
  
Ray looks behind him at Reggie, "What right?"  
  
"She is my Mother," Reggie says loudly but no one wakes up.  
  
"Mr. Rocket," Lars says.  
  
"That doesn't give you a right just as much as it doesn't give me a right," Ray says.  
  
"Ray," Tito says.  
  
"Oh so who does have a right," Reggie argues.  
  
"No one," Ray says, "You just don't talk about things like that other people have feelings Reggie."  
  
"Mr. Rocket," Lars says again.  
  
"I have feelings too but I don't have one little memory of my Mom and I don't even have you to tell me about her so I take what I can," Reggie says.  
  
"I don't tell you about her because you're not ready," Ray says.  
  
"I am to ready, don't you think I'd know if I'm ready or not," Reggie says almost yelling, the guys stir and Clio rolls over, sort of kicking Lars as she does it. "I'm ready you're not the one ready and you never will be."  
  
"Ray," Tito says, as Ray pulls over and slams on the brakes, heaving the guys onto the floor.  
  
"What is it?" Ray says.  
  
"Watch the road brother or we wouldn't have to talk about it," Tito says and Ray gets out slamming the door.  
  
"What's his problem," Reggie says as the guys pull themselves up from the floor.  
  
"He just misses her Reg," Lars says.  
  
"So do I but I don't go around telling people they can't remember her," Reggie says.  
  
"Ummm...would anyone mind telling us what is going on," Otto says as Reggie pushes her way over the seat smashing the guys and then following Ray out.  
  
"Your dad and Reggie had a fight," Tito says.  
  
"There goes the weekend," Otto says angrily.  
  
"What was it about Tito," Clio says sleepily as Lars pushes her feet away.  
  
"It doesn't matter cuzes," Tito says.  
  
"Shhh listen to what they're saying," Twister snaps as they all look out the window.  
  
Outside Reggie paces angrily and Ray watches. "Why are you doing this Dad?"  
  
"I'm just trying to protect you," Ray says.  
  
"You're not protecting us, the truth might be painful Dad but I want to know what happened?" Reggie says, "You don't know what it is like to not know about your past. To not know where you came from or what she was like."  
  
"Reggie it's not that easy," Ray says.  
  
"Sure it is you just have to start and then don't stop until your done," Reggie says. "If you go Dad how will I ever know?"  
  
"Reggie I'm not going anywhere," Ray says, "I...I...just c-can't tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because like you said it's too hard on me," Ray says, "I don't want to remember her because I miss her."  
  
"Sure you miss her Dad, but you can't just forget her. After everything you shared you can't just forgot about her, nor how you felt," Reggie says, "Can you?"  
  
"Well I...I can try," Ray says.  
  
"But why don't you want to," Reggie asks.  
  
"I just told you that Reggie," Ray says, "I miss her."  
  
"Well I miss her too, but keeping it all inside isn't going to solve anything I don't think she'd want it that way," Reggie says, and Ray looks her over, "Do you?"  
  
"No, Reggie I don't but I'm just not as strong as you or her," Ray says.  
  
"That's why we're a family we can be strong for each other. I just want to know I want to know my past," Reggie says, "I want to hear about my first word, and the first time I walked, and the way she smiled, I just want to know about her."  
  
Ray sighs, "Okay Reggie I'll try to be strong for you."  
  
"Thanks Dad," Reggie says hugging him. They climb back in the car and without saying anything to anyone they begin to drive onto Mt. Baldly.  
  
"You okay Reggie," Lars says around the same time Tito asks if Ray is okay.  
  
"Yeah I'm cool," Reggie says.  
  
"I don't get it," Twister says.  
  
"You never get it," Otto says.  
  
"Well do you get it," Clio says.  
  
"Not really," Sam says.  
  
Reggie smiles, "It doesn't matter guys its over. Who's ready to shred?"  
  
"I am!" The guys say. After that everything fades, as they head to the mountain no one remembers the yelling or the fight but Ray did try. When they got to the mountain, they had time for a last run before going back to the cabin.  
  
"Tomorrow early," Otto says laying out everything onto the floor of the main room.  
  
"Kids," Ray says walking in with Tito, "We were thinking we always have you guys out here and Tito and I take the bedrooms right. This time we have 6 of you so if you wanted to split into threes Tito and I will stay out here."  
  
"No Dad we're fine," Reggie says, "Besides how would we split?"  
  
"Good point, well night you guys go to bed early," Ray says going into the back room.  
  
"Okay Reggie sleep next to Clio," Otto orders, "Twister you're next to me and Squid and I guess Lars can sleep next to you."  
  
"Otto why don't we all sleep together," Twister says.  
  
"Yeah we're all bros," Sam says.  
  
"No we're not, they are girls," Otto points out.  
  
"Lars and Clio are girls!" Twister says.  
  
"No Reggie and Clio," Lars hits his head, "Dork."  
  
"Sam I'm putting my bag here," Reggie tells him and then points to next to her.  
  
"All right," Sam says putting his sleeping bag out.  
  
"I don't care what the rest of you punks do," Reggie says setting up her suitcase so she can get her clothes easily and then putting her dairy up on a top shelf in the closest. As she finishes, the guys finish. Lars slept by Clio who was by Twister who was next to Otto who was next to Sam. "Good I'm calling it a night," she yawns and lies down.  
  
"I'm not," Otto says, "Let's go outside Twister and play with the flashlights."  
  
"How do you play with the flashlights," Clio asks.  
  
"Well you see the other kids at the cabins have flashlights, we all shine them up towards the sky and you can see who's here if you know how many flashes they are," Otto says.  
  
"What?" Lars says.  
  
"Like we're cabin 1 we flash the light once and then there are 6 of us so we flash it 6 times. Come on Twister," Otto says going outside everyone but Reggie follows him. They all spent a ton of time doing that.  
  
In the morning Reggie gets up first writes in her Dairy before, getting ready to hit the slopes.  
  
"Rocket Boy," Reggie says kicking him slightly.  
  
"Sleeping Reggie," Otto says.  
  
"Fresh powder now," Reggie says and Otto, Twister, and Sam sit up. "Good you're up. Hurry and get ready so we can ditch the lam...the other guys."  
  
"Okay," Otto says standing and the guys get ready and they leave. Reggie would have liked to wait for the other two but she figured she'd catch up with them when the guys got tired. So, they had a great time, boarding and not stopping until they were all out of breath. They were awesome even Sam, that is until Clio and Lars caught up to them. Otto couldn't take hanging out with them for more then a couple minutes, Otto claimed he was hungrier then a pig and took Twister and left. Sam, Reggie, Clio, and Lars continued to have fun.  
  
"So what do you want to eat," Twister asked Otto as the approached the cabin.  
  
"Nothing I'm not hungry," Otto says.  
  
"But you just said," Twister says.  
  
"Well I lied I just didn't want to hang out with your lame family," Otto tells him.  
  
"When you say lame you mean the rest of my family and not me right," Twister says opening the door to the cabin and follows into the cabin.  
  
"Yeah because Otto Rocket doesn't hang out with Lame people," Otto says.  
  
Twister sighs, "That's good I didn't want to be lame," Otto jumps on the couch, "So what will we do?"  
  
"We'll wait in here a while then go back out and when they ask why we never came back we'll just say we couldn't find them," Otto says.  
  
"Good call," Twister says.  
  
"Twist put this in the closest," Otto tosses him his jacket, Twister shrugs and goes to the closest. He opens the door and puts his coat and then Otto's jacket into the closest, he was about to close the door when Reggie's dairy fell on him.  
  
"Ahh!" Twister says catching it, "Hey, Otto would Reggie bring her 'fake' dairy here?"  
  
"No," Otto says, "Wait why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, not because her dairy just fell on me," Twister says trying to reach the top shelf. Just as Otto comes and grabs it. "No Otto we shouldn't have looked in the other one think of what Reggie will do to you or worse me."  
  
"Don't worry Twister she'll never know," he sits on the couch.  
  
"Otto it's your sister's, if she did this to you you'd never forgive her," Twister tells him.  
  
"That's right let me think about this," Otto says looking like he's thinking, "Don't care." He opens the book to a mid-page but not the same one as before. "I think that Lars might have been right...not Lars again," Otto's mouth drops open, "This whole stupid book is about him," he flips the pages. Otto grows to realize what has been going on. At the first page he stops, "I've never done this before, wrote in a dairy I'm not really sure how but I'm just going to start writing. This journal is about Lars, he's my boyfriend and my husband it's a long story. I know the guys wouldn't understand; not even Sam. No one will understand but you will. That's why I'm writing in here so that I can tell you all my secrets, because you'll never laugh at me or tell me I'm crazy. You may want to know why I like Lars so much," Otto reads as Reggie comes up on the porch the window is open and she can hear them talking. Her mouth drops open she can't believe this, she walks into the cabin only Twister notices her. Otto keeps reading, "Not only that he understands me, he makes me laugh especial when I'm upset or mad, besides he knows exactly what to say plus he likes me over everyone..."  
  
"Otto Rocket," Reggie says angrily and loudly, Twister has already taken cover behind the couch.  
  
"R-Reggie," Otto says anger but afraid.  
  
"What are you doing that is mine," Reggie says.  
  
"Well what are you doing here," Otto says.  
  
"We came to get you two so we could all have fun," Reggie says steaming mad.  
  
"We I don't see a we," Twister says.  
  
"We raced I won," Reggie says as Clio, Lars, and Sam come in. "See."  
  
"What's wrong Reggie we could hear you yelling a mile away?" Sam asks.  
  
"Otto was reading my dairy," she says taking the book from him.  
  
"Otto, that's low," Clio says, "That's your sister's and it's meant to be private."  
  
"Yeah Otto low even for you," Lars says glaring.  
  
"Do you even know what it says in there?" Otto asks.  
  
"No, Otto we don't because we're not jerks and we don't go around reading other peoples stuff," Sam says.  
  
"Exactly," Clio says, "Besides, it's not any of our or your business."  
  
"Do you know Lars?" Twister asks.  
  
"I...uh...why would I know I didn't read it," Lars says.  
  
"I do," Otto says, "It's about..."  
  
"Otto," Reggie says, "That's not the point you did something unforgivable."  
  
"Harsh," Twister says.  
  
"Don't think your getting off so easy Twister," Reggie says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Otto couldn't have reached my Dairy he had to have some one get it for him," Reggie says, "Just because you didn't read doesn't mean you get off easy, you helped him read it and so you can help him as I don't forgive him."  
  
"Yeah well what about you Reggie. What you're writing is unforgivable that is if it's the truth," Otto says.  
  
"It's the truth," Reggie says, "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"You figure it out Rocket Girl, but I'll tell you one thing you're going to have to chose between us or him," Otto says. "All of us, Twister, Sam, even Clio, or him."  
  
"What Otto that's not fair?" Reggie says.  
  
"Hold it," Sam says, "Will some one tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I will," Otto says.  
  
"No Otto I will," Reggie says taking a deep breath and then letting it out before she says, "I...remember how I told you that I liked Lars," Sam nods, "Well I...We...sort of..."  
  
"Are going out," Twister finishes.  
  
"Oh gross," Sam says, "Excuse me," he goes into the bathroom.  
  
"I think it's cute, the way Lars talked about you it was about all-time," Clio says.  
  
"Wait, you two knew they liked each other," Otto says.  
  
"Yeah," Sam calls from the bathroom as it sounds like he's throwing up.  
  
"Well yeah we knew they both liked each other but we didn't know they knew and we didn't know they did something about it," Clio says.  
  
"I bet you knew too didn't you," Twister accuses Lars.  
  
"Are you an idiot? Of course I knew, I knew; I knew she was writing stuff about me in there," Lars says. "I just did not realize I had a jerk for a brother."  
  
"Uh...I tried to stop Otto he tricked me," Twister says, "But it's still not cool. Reggie's better then that."  
  
"What are you talking about Twister," Lars says, no one noticed as Reggie sat on the couch as if she was sick to her stomach. She felt so bad about this whole situation that she just wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there forever.  
  
"I'm saying that whatever mind control you're using on Reggie you should stop," Twister says.  
  
Lars pulls on his hat, "Are you mental? I'm not using mind control, believe me this isn't part of the mind. They're just feelings and feelings are apart of your heart. Trust me I tried everything in my mind not to like Reggie but it didn't work."  
  
"Well you two don't work," Otto says. "Reggie listen to me you chose and you better chose me because if you don't this whole dairy will be copied so that every kid in Ocean Shores will see what's going on. I don't think you want that do you?"  
  
Reggie sits in silence, everyone watches her as she tries to decide, and even Sam who is now feeling better comes out. "Reggie it isn't that hard," Twister says, "I can even make a decision about this. Think of what it will do to your rep."  
  
"Reggie just chose already," Otto says.  
  
"Can I think about it," Reggie asks.  
  
"I don't know what you have to think about he's a jerk," Otto says.  
  
"I think it's fair that she thinks about it," Sam says, "You want to be alone Reggie?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Sam," Reggie says curling up on the couch and losing touch with all of them as she tears.  
  
"Reggie..." Lars says.  
  
"Nope come on guys," Sam says pulling everyone outside.  
  
"I should womp both of you," Lars says.  
  
"But?" Otto says.  
  
"I have to think this out too, later much," Lars says heading towards the runs.  
  
"You think Reggie will be ok," Clio says.  
  
"Yeah now I have to blow off steam lets hit the mountain," Otto grins. Twister grins and they all follow him to a different run. After a while Reggie went out on her own just to get out of her mind it was tearing her up to decide. Maybe Lars had been right maybe, this wouldn't work. She was out late way past the last run because she always had to stop to clear her head. When she got back, she could feel the tension inside; everyone had gotten on a side. Clio and Sam were on a side they felt that Otto was still in the wrong with reading Reggie's dairy but they also knew that Reggie and Lars couldn't work mostly because of Otto and Twister. Twister was on Otto's side, which you all know was the side that was against Reggie and Lars. Lars was on his own side but some how he sort of wished he was on Twister and Otto's side, because he believed Reggie would pick them even if he didn't want it that way. Reggie didn't bother going inside she just sat at the table outside. She thought no one noticed her and for a while they didn't. Yet after an hour Lars came out to talk to her.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Reggie was the first to speak.  
  
"Do what you think is right Reggie," Lars says.  
  
"I know this has to be hard on you Lars," Reggie says.  
  
"I'll be okay. I'll just womp a line of kids from here to next Tuesday and be fine," he forces a smile and she makes a little smile come.  
  
"Otto's such a jerk why can't he understand," Reggie says.  
  
"Its not that he can't he just doesn't want to," Lars says sitting in a chair next to her. "I think he's trying to protect you."  
  
"From what?" Reggie glares.  
  
"Chill Reggie, I'm not sure he just thinks what he thinks is right. He's not trying to hurt you, I don't think, he'd want to hurt you. I wouldn't want to," Lars says.  
  
Reggie sniffs back tears, "but he is."  
  
"I know he is Reggie I know it," Lars says, "Did you snowboard in that?"  
  
"Yeah," Reggie says looking at what she's wearing it's barely a shirt and shorts.  
  
"Man you must have been cold," Lars says.  
  
"I was too mad to be cold," she shivers all of a sudden feeling cold. "How could he go though my stuff? Oh this is my entire fault if I hadn't forced you to go out with me, if I hadn't put it in that stupid journal."  
  
"Shhh Reggie it's not your fault. Otto just likes to be in control and you can't be in control if people are keeping secrets from you," Lars tells her. Pulling his coat off and putting it over her. Just as Sam and Clio, come out.  
  
"Reggie," Sam says, "I was thinking, that I don't care what you chose you're still going to be my friend. That doesn't mean I like Lars or the fact that you like him I just like you and I think you should do what you think is right, I don't want you to be persuaded by Otto's threats I'll always be your friend," Sam says.  
  
"Me too Reggie, I think you two are kinda of cute in a gross disgusting way," Clio says, "Besides its partly my fault I told Lars to tell you," Clio says.  
  
"She knows I told her that," Lars says.  
  
"Thanks you guys you're the best," Reggie says hugging Clio for a long time before hugging Sam for an even longer time.  
  
"Well Otto's coming out to find out your decision," Sam tells her and she pulls away.  
  
Just as he says it Otto comes out head high and Twister following they both look like they rule the world, "What did you decide?" Otto asks.  
  
Reggie looks at Otto, then Twister, then Lars, Clio, and finally Sam before standing up, "I decided that we race for it, if I win I'm staying with Lars and if you win then I wouldn't."  
  
"If you win I'm still telling everyone," Otto says.  
  
"Deal," Reggie says shrugging, "The last day meet me on the black run, little brother. Until then have fun hanging without me."  
  
"Why with out you?" Twister frowns.  
  
"I'm still mad that you two went though my things, now I'm hungry later," she goes inside.  
  
"Told you," Twister says.  
  
"So she'll lose and we'll have the old Reggie back," Otto says.  
  
"Yeah and the old Lars," Twister says.  
  
"Don't be to certain," Sam says, "Remember what happened the last time you two raced."  
  
"I'm putting my money on Otto," Twister says.  
  
"Well mine is on Reggie," Sam says.  
  
"Do you like Lars?" Otto says.  
  
"No but I know Reggie and I know how good she is and if she wants to win she'll win hands down," Sam says. "You'll lose."  
  
"Otto Rocket doesn't lose," Otto says.  
  
"Everyone has to lose sometime Otto Rocket," Clio says.  
  
"I'll prove it. I'll beat all of you in a race tomorrow," Otto says going inside.  
  
"Yeah right Twister could beat you," Clio says under her breath.  
  
"I could not," Twister says, "Otto's better then me." "I don't think so Twister," Clio sys.  
  
"Is to."  
  
"Not."  
  
"To."  
  
"Not."  
  
"To."  
  
"Stop it both of you," Lars snaps, "We're not fighting got it."  
  
"Don't you feel weird Lars you're being gambled with like you're a prize," Twister points out.  
  
"No Twister Reggie's already made up her mind if she's going to win or lose she just doesn't want it to ruin the trip," Lars says, "It is in Reggie's hands. You know I'm hungry too."  
  
"Yeah Tito's making chili," Sam says as they file in Reggie and Otto on separate ends of the table.  
  
During the rest of the week Reggie forgave Twister and then finally Otto. Most the time they forgot about the race at the end of the week, that is except at night when they all remembered it again. Most of the kids agreed that it was up to what Reggie had already decided although no one really knew what it was. Twister had managed to tell every kid on the mountain about the race and it was going to be packed to see the race. Otto was sure he'd win he always beat Reggie, didn't he. Reggie didn't talk about it to anyone even when they asked she's shrugged it off and change the subject. It wasn't until that day that she said anything to anyone. She was heading to the lift when Lars caught up to her.  
  
"Reggie can I talk to you before you know," Lars says.  
  
"Of course Lars what's up," Reggie says.  
  
"I need to know what you're doing. Reggie I know you already decided if you're winning or not but I don't know what you decided and I want to it involves me," Lars says.  
  
"I'll give you a hint," Reggie says.  
  
"Reggie you don't have time to act it out," Lars says as Reggie gets ready to get on the one-man chair lift.  
  
"Otto's going to have to learn to lose some time," Reggie says going up. Lars stops and thinks a minute and then his eyes light up as he gets on the lift to follow her up.  
  
Everyone is already there when they got there. Reggie was so prepared to go down that she didn't talk to anyone. Otto was acting like a big shot in front of all the kids before Sam whistle everyone quiet.  
  
"This is a clean race no cutting people off, no snaking each other, and absolutely no cheating," he looks at Otto, "Now line up and when I say we'll start. Twister get the Camera out."  
  
"Right Squid man," Twister grabs his Cam.  
  
"Sure you can keep up or do you need a head start," Sam says Twister glares as he boards so he's next to Otto, "Okay when I say go...Go." Reggie, Otto, and Twister go Twister is taping to judge who gets down first. Yet Otto was in the front and every one could tell he was grinning so much.  
  
"Today is the race of the year. Rocket Girl against Rocket Boy for very high stakes who will win Rocket Boy of course," Twister says boarding behind Otto and in front of Reggie. As they and the rest of the people watching went down the hill no one noticed. As Reggie gained on Otto not just a little but a lot, not even Twister who was busy taping Otto. It was when Reggie took a jump that she came out in front of Otto and he looked so shock that he almost tripped over his gapping mouth that people noticed. Then he remembered the race and started to try and catch up with her, but to his amazement the closer he thought he was getting the further they'd actually be. Otto was in complete shock as Reggie got to the bottom there wasn't even a question who won Reggie had they didn't even need the Twister cam which was good, Twister fell at the bottom missing them passing the finish line.  
  
"That's not fair," Otto says in shock.  
  
"It is too I won fair and square right Sam," Reggie looks towards Sam.  
  
"Yeah she won Otto," Sam says, "You can ask anyone we all saw it."  
  
"Twister?"  
  
"My face was in the snow dude but I think Reggie won," Twister says.  
  
"This is so not cool Reggie, wait until we get home," Otto glares, "Forget us being friends and forget about the hockey team."  
  
"Otto I told you I don't think Trent knows how to play," Twister says.  
  
"We'll teach him," Otto snaps as he shamefully heads back the cabin they had to leave in one hour. After that the crowd left, Sam looked Reggie over and then he and Clio went back to the cabin as well.  
  
"Thanks Reggie," Lars says coming up behind her.  
  
"It wasn't for you it was for me," Reggie says. "But you were a plus."  
  
"I'm glad you did it for you," Lars says, "You know I'll be there for you when we get back."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Reggie says. As she begins to go back to the cabin, "Its just I'll miss Otto and Twister."  
  
"They'll get over it," Lars tries to cheer her up as he follows her.  
  
"Yeah maybe," Reggie sighs, by the time, the two of them get back Ray already packed the car, and everyone is already piled in. Twister was told by Otto to sit in the back with Clio so he was. He also had Sam sitting by him to Sam's disliking he wanted to sit with Clio they were neutral but Otto said there was no way that Reggie and Lars were going to sit next to each other. Lars shrugged and went into the back with Twister and Clio. Reggie sat by Sam. No one spoke a word the whole way home. Once they arrived everyone went to their separate houses. Otto had thought out his whole plan in getting people to believe him. So that night when everyone was sleeping he tiptoed into Reggie's room and took her journal. The next morning before any one was up he went over to Twister. He was sleeping but not for long as Otto woke him up.  
  
"Come on man we have to work fast," Otto says, as Twister gets dressed and then sleepily follows him down to the photocopy store on the boardwalk.  
  
"Could you make copies of this?" Otto asks.  
  
"Does it look like we can?"  
  
"Yeah but can you make them into a book like this," Otto asks.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How much will it cost?" Twister asks.  
  
"How much do you got?"  
  
Otto hands him a wad of cash that he and Twister got, "That much."  
  
"You can make 50 copies of that book with this. Come in an hour and I'll have it finished for you."  
  
"All right cool," Otto says leaving the book and heading outside, "Lets get a breakfast burrito."  
  
"Yeah," Twister says following Otto to the Shack. They waited an hour before going back picking up the stack and then leaving. "So how do we hand these out."  
  
"Easy, hey Eddie," Otto calls him over. "Tell your friends, tell the light world and tell everyone," Otto tosses him a book, "Oh but first read that."  
  
"What is it?" Eddie looks curiosity.  
  
"Its one of Reggie's new...works," Otto says, "Its very entertaining. Tell people to come to us if they want a copy. Not Reggie us."  
  
"Cool man later much," Eddie leaves with a copy.  
  
"Now we wait," Otto says.  
  
"I don't know if this is going to work," Twister says.  
  
"Twister, Eddie is the one kid we can count on to tell every one," Otto says.  
  
"Yeah but isn't this being cruel to Reggie I mean she just forgave you for reading her Dairy in the first place," Twister says.  
  
"I don't care Twister I'm helping her do you want her going out with Lars?" Otto asks.  
  
"No," Twister frowns as a kid comes up.  
  
"Can I have a copy," the kid asks.  
  
"Yup," Otto hands him one and the kid leaves. Just as a pack of kids come up, by the time they get out of the crowd they have handed out all the copies. "This is great soon Lars and Reggie will be yesterday's news and we'll have the old Reggie back the fun cool Reggie."  
  
"What do we do until then?" Twister says.  
  
"Hey Twister," Trish says coming up, "Have you seen Sammie?"  
  
"No but you guys don't have to hang out any more remember," Twister says.  
  
"Yeah well I sort of miss hanging out with him," Trish says.  
  
"Awe that's sweet," Otto jokes, "He'll be in the Shack any minute I can count on it lets go."  
  
When they get to the Shack there is a crowd of kids all eating, and reading and talking about the Dairy, and Lars and Reggie. Even Lars' gang was there; the only kids not there were Reggie, Sam, Clio, and Lars. Most everyone was shocked as well as in stitches this had to be the funniest thing ever Reggie the nicest girl in all of Ocean Shore ok maybe not the nicest but she tries, is going out with the most feared name in all of Ocean Shores. As soon as Otto, Trish, and Twister walked in Sherry came running up. "Trish have you read this?"  
  
Trish looks at the book Otto and Twister sneer, "No."  
  
"Well you wouldn't believe what it says, just think Reggie and Lars together as a couple isn't that gross," Sherry says.  
  
"Reggie and Lars!" Trish says.  
  
"Yeah it says it all; from how the marriage assignment got them together to how sweet Lars is or so she says I think she's been blinded," Sherry says.  
  
"Where is she?" Trish asks.  
  
"Who knows but that's why were all here we want her to tell us what's up," Sherry says.  
  
Just as Eddie skates in, "I Eddie Prince of the Netherworld is here, I was on portal for the...hehe the forsaken girlfriend of the king of evil. I ran into Sam the smart one of the light; he said that he was meeting Reggie here in ten minutes."  
  
"Oh this is going to be sweet," Otto says sitting on the counter literally the counter not the seats, "Come on Twister get the Cam rolling."  
  
Just as he says that Sam comes in and the room is dead silent, "Ok," Sam says worried.  
  
"Is it true Sam?" Trish asks.  
  
"Is what true?" Sam asks back.  
  
"Is Reggie really going out with..." all the kids look around and then really quietly Trish says, "Lars?"  
  
"Uh...yeah," Sam says looking like he's going to barf, "But Reggie's still the same person and so is Lars but you know they like each other. Wait how do you all know?"  
  
"These books," Eddie says, "They are wise Reggie wrote them herself for all to see."  
  
"Reggie's Journal, but how," Sam says then he spots Otto and Twister, "Oh man guys you have to hide those Reggie is going to be so upset. Here give them all to me and when she comes in act normal." Sam runs around grabbing the books, "Now I just toss..."  
  
"Hey Sam what's that," Reggie says walking up from behind him. Sam drops all of the books and Reggie picks one up, "Reggie's journal?" She reads and then looks at Sam, "Sam how could you do this?"  
  
"I...Reggie...it was..." Sam says as the kids in the Shack begin to laugh at Reggie.  
  
"Are you really going out with Lars?" Sherry manages.  
  
"Yeah," Reggie says.  
  
"That's so funny," Sherry says laughing and everyone joins her, "You and Lars," she makes a scary faces and the kids at the Shack shiver. "How could you like a guy like that?"  
  
"Stop laughing," Reggie says as the room begins to feel like its spinning with laughter and taunting questions. The pointing and the teasing, "Thanks a lot Sam," she runs out of the Shack and blindly though the tears, runs towards her home. With the laughter still ringing in her ears and running as fast as she can on a steep hill. She doesn't see anyone or anything. Lars barely sees her as she runs past him, he grabs her.  
  
"Reggie you ok," Lars says as Reggie stops.  
  
"They...Sam they know," Reggie says, "All of them and they all hate me I can tell. Why can't they just understand?"  
  
"Oh Reggie," Lars says holding her close to him, "It will be okay I'm sure they don't hate you they just need time to let this sink in. I did."  
  
"You," Sniff she sniffs as she stops herself from crying, "Think?" Sniff.  
  
"Yeah of course Reggie," He says lightly brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Look why don't I hang out with you for a while I'm sure they'll be cool if I'm there."  
  
"You think," Reggie says.  
  
"I know it," Lars says with an evil tint in his eyes that Reggie doesn't notice or maybe she does and doesn't care. Reggie agrees and they head back down, most of the kids have left the Shack and as they pass Reggie and Lars, they whisper.  
  
"Lars bro you wouldn't believe what that Rocket Dork is writing about you," Pi says as he, Sputz, and Animal come up.  
  
"I'll humor you what does it say," Lars says, "Is it okay Reggie if they read it?"  
  
"Yeah its fine everyone else knows why can't you," Reggie says frowning.  
  
"Ok," Pi clears his throat, "Today after Otto was a jerk about finding out that Lars was going to Mt. Baldly. Lars was so cool about it. He took me on an awesome mountain biking trip, and at the top he made me stop to watch the sunset I didn't want to but it was so beautiful I was so surprise. It was so cool not only that he said he thought I was beautiful I think that might be the first time anyone other then my Dad has called me that. Sometimes I think everyone just sees me as just another guy but not Lars he's so great the way he slips things like that into every day conversation. He the best I hope that he never changes."  
  
"You wrote that I thought you didn't like the sunset," Lars says.  
  
"I didn't think I would but I did," Reggie says.  
  
"Hold it so this is true," Pi says.  
  
"Yeah Reggie just doesn't write fake things like that," Lars says.  
  
"Well Otto was handing them out I just thought he made it up. You really think Reggie is beautiful cause if you do you're blind," Pi says.  
  
"Take that back jerk," Lars steps up.  
  
"What Reggie isn't even worth calling cute," Pi says.  
  
"I said take that back," Lars glares stepping closer to Pi he backs up into the railing of the boardwalk. Kids from all over look over the pier, "Take it back."  
  
"Okay I take it back Reggie's pretty, she's beautiful, she's h..."  
  
"That's enough," Lars says. "Now you listen if you give her a hard time you'll get it worse from me." Reggie beams she didn't like that Lars was always mean but this was different, he was protecting her and her feelings. Then Lars looked at all the other kids, "That goes for everyone let it be known if you mess with Reggie you mess with me." He backs up to let Pi have a feeling of relief.  
  
"That was so cool Lars," Reggie says.  
  
"No problem Reggie, now what were you doing today?" Lars says.  
  
"I was hanging out with Sam but after this stunt," Reggie says.  
  
"Sam he didn't pull this off," Sputz says, "I got the book from Otto, he and Twister were handing them out."  
  
"Otto and Twister?!" Reggie says and the guys nod, "Really this is great I mean I'm still mad at them but that means Sam didn't do it."  
  
"Otto and Twister," Lars says his eyes grow cold, "I didn't believe them when they said they'd do this."  
  
"Lars," Pi says, "Are you going to womp Twister?"  
  
Lars glares at them; "I'm going to bust Twister."  
  
"You don't have to Lars I can deal with them plus it was Otto's idea," Reggie says.  
  
"No Reggie Twister has to learn respect for you and I'm going to teach it to him," Lars says leaving his guys follow him. Reggie sighs she liked Lars but not the mean Lars that beat people up although sometimes it was handy. Sam walks up behind her ready to explain him self.  
  
"Reggie I didn't hand those out," Sam says.  
  
"You better stay away from her Sam," Sherry comes running up, "If you mess with her you mess with Lars you don't want that. Come on you can hang out with Trish and me."  
  
"Later Reggie," Sam says as Sherry drags him away.  
  
There she was alone; no one wanted to talk to her anymore first of all she knew they were all talking about her and Lars. Twister had been right it was bad on her rep people began to think she was bad because he was. Not only that people were afraid to talk to her, just because they were afraid that Lars might find out and do something. Reggie felt so alone because when Lars wasn't there she had no one. It was worse when school started because even Sam seemed to ignore her when they were around other people when it was just the two of them it was cool but Sam didn't want to go against the crowd, and Reggie understood. Reggie began to get quiet not talking to any one, answering little questions in class. She was still happy to a point but it just felt like she was missing something. Lars began to notice the snickering as she walked by or the whispers when he stopped her to talk. He didn't mind but he knew Reggie did, although he tried he couldn't get it all to stop and even if he did it wouldn't have helped it just sort of made things worse. He tried hard to make her feel better about everything but it just didn't work. Otto and Twister wouldn't have anything to do with her especial after Lars womped the two of them. Sam never talked to her, Lars tried to over look her sadness but after while he just couldn't he'd rather have her happy and not be her boyfriend, then have her sad and be her boyfriend. Yet, he knew she wouldn't be happy if he cut it off so he waited for her to do it until one day. When everyone was surfing, Lars wandered in to the Shack to beat the crowd. Reggie was sitting at the counter with her head on the board with the tape playing 'Alone Again, Naturally.'  
  
Reggie sang quietly, "Alone Again Naturally...Alone Again Naturally," then the tape repeated and she started over again, "Been a little while from now not feeling any less sour, I promised to treat myself to a treat to the near by town..."  
  
"Rocket Girl how many times are you going to play that?" Ray asks.  
  
"I don't know how many hours are in a day?" Reggie says.  
  
"Reggie this is enough this is making you depressed," Tito says, "No more soda either little cuz."  
  
"You ok Reggie?" Lars says walking up, "You like Gilbert O'Sullivan?"  
  
"Who?" Reggie says.  
  
"That's who you're listening to Reggie," Lars says, "Reggie can I uh...ask you something will you meet me here Saturday at 7?"  
  
"Like a date?" Reggie says.  
  
"No not like a date Reggie," Lars says, "but if you want we could hang out now."  
  
"But what's Saturday," Reggie asks.  
  
"Just promise me you'll be here," Lars says.  
  
"Yeah I'll be here," Reggie says jumping off the stool, "So where to boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't know not surfing its why too crowded and there aren't even shoebbies out there." Lars tells her.  
  
"Okay what ever you want Lars," Reggie says.  
  
"Well let's just start walking and see what happens." Lars says leading her outside. That's what they did, they went to the pier park what ever its called, then to walk on the beach they spend the whole day together. In fact, Lars spent most of that week close to Reggie. He knew what he had to do and it was going to be hard so he wanted to make the best out of it. The night that Lars told Reggie to meet him. He wasn't early like normal he even dressed up a little Reggie was impressed. As he walked in with cacti pants long pants although it was a warm spring, and a black shirt. He sat next to Reggie at the table she was at. She got up ready to go but he stopped her by taking her hand and she sat back down curious as to what was going on.  
  
"Reggie we have to talk," Lars says.  
  
Reggie gulps knowing this couldn't be good, "What's up Lars," she grins.  
  
"I can't do this anymore," Lars tells her, "I just don't like you anymore I tried to make it work Reggie it's just not there anymore, and I just don't like you that way any longer."  
  
"What?" Reggie says quietly Lars was quiet too so that the people in the Shack couldn't hear them but there wasn't anyone there not even Ray or Tito they were at the Rental shop.  
  
"I don't l-like you anymore Reggie," Lars says looking away from her.  
  
"Is that the truth Lars? How long haven't you liked me? Could I have saved myself the trouble of beating Otto and losing all my friends?" Reggie says anger he can tell.  
  
"Not that long Reggie a week at the mo-most," Lars says sighing as Reggie looks hurt, "Oh Reggie I can't lie to you. I do like you I love you, but like I said this wouldn't work. I'm not trying to say I told you so but its just you're so sad and hurt and you cry at night I know you do. I don't want you to be sad Reggie or hurt; they wouldn't understand they can't so this...we have to end this."  
  
Reggie thinks slowly she sees that he had made the whole not like her thing up, he was just trying to protect her; he was always trying to protect her. "I don't want to end this."  
  
"I know you don't Reggie but it really is for the best. Maybe one day when we're older when they're older if we still feel the same way, it will work but Reggie it doesn't now you know it and I know it you can't go on like this," Lars says.  
  
"I can try," Reggie says and Lars shakes his head, "But what will you do wouldn't you be sad?"  
  
"Of course not. Lars doesn't get sad I'll just womp a line of kids from here to next Tuesday and get over it," Lars says.  
  
"Its not that simple things wouldn't fall in place for me like that," Reggie says.  
  
"Yeah it will Reggie, look Otto, Twister, and Sam are at your house you go in there crying and tell them what happened they'll say ha I told you he was a jerk and with in a week everything will be back to normal," Lars says.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No Reggie," Lars says, "I'm trying to be nice about this."  
  
"There are still so many things we have done, we haven't...Danced, kissed, or any of that other mushy stuff we haven't had our first fight or made up we haven't called each other at 3 in the morning just to talk..."  
  
"Look Reggie I don't do mushy and I don't think a fight would work and as for 3 I like to sleep then," Lars says.  
  
"But we never danced," Reggie frowns.  
  
"Do you really want to dance?" Lars asks.  
  
"Yeah," Reggie says. Lars stands up and turns out the lights so that only the light of the moon comes in. Then he moves over to the stereo the one that Twister wanted that Reggie had brought down when she found out that Twister had tried to take it twice. He turned it on and put it on one of those stations that play slow songs all the time, "Reggie," he says hold out his hand as the song begins. Reggie feeling foolish stands up and puts her arms on Lars' shoulders and he places his hand right above her hipbone. Slowly they dance a little nervous at first Reggie had never done this. Reggie laid her head onto his shoulder in the middle of the song. She wanted it to last for ever she felt safe there in his arms close to him forever he liked her and she knew that and yet he was giving all that up just to make her happy. She was so sad that she didn't even notice the tears slide down her face and then onto Lars' shirt he noticed but didn't stop her. In fact, he let her dance with him all the way though like 6 songs. Before the commercials aired. Reggie so didn't want to stop it felt like she had just stood up, and yet it felt like she had always been there she guessed that's what Sammie meant about time relevance. It was Lars, who moved away, although he to didn't want it to end he knew it had to.  
  
"Well Reggie Later much," Lars says, starting to leave.  
  
"But can't we still be friends?" Reggie asks.  
  
"Maybe Reggie but would you really want to," Lars says walking away before she could answer.  
  
It hadn't hit Reggie yet that Lars had broken up with her that he was gone forever. She began to walk home it was cloudy out but it wasn't raining it did however block the moon. She walked slowly and with every step, it got slower as she realized what just happened. She began to miss him although she had seen him a few minutes ago but he had understood her like no one else did and now he wouldn't be there to do that and what if he was wrong what if Otto never forgave Reggie. She began to miss Lars, the little things about him that only she knew. How he had been so nice to his cousin that Saturday so long ago, how he treated her special and not just like everyone else, how he planned little surprises and then when he showed them to her he acted as he was just as surprised as she was. Like the time he planned a picnic on the beach he had gotten there early and set things up; then he took her on a walk right past the spot he had placed everything and then like he didn't know said, 'oh wow look at this, some one must like you Reggie setting up a lunch how did they know you were going to be here.' She started to remember things like that and she began to realize that it would no longer be her, which he planned, stuff like that for. It would no longer be her whom he thought about. She felt alone again as she walked into her house. She noticed the guys playing Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3 again, but they didn't notice her as she sat on the couch she tried to watch to get the pain out of her mind but she couldn't even focus on the screen as it blurred in her tears. The guys didn't notice her silent crying either.  
  
They only noticed her when Twister jumped up from the floor in clear excitement, "I win you lose can you believe this I win I win I rock go Twister go Twister it's your birthday it's your birthday and the high score I must be dreaming I don't think so."  
  
"Chill Twister it was just luck," Otto says, as Twister begins to dance Sam closes his eyes in embarrassment although he thought they were the only three there.  
  
"I win I win I rule I rule I beat the unbeatable Rocket Boy," Twister dances in a circle and then sees Reggie and like a toy running out of batteries slows down, "I win...I...win? You okay Reggie?"  
  
Otto and Sam turn around to see Reggie, "Leave her alone Twister she's just upset because every one is to afraid to talk to her."  
  
"Are you sad Rocket Girl?" Twister continues making a sad face to make it look like he is sad for her.  
  
"If you baby her she'll never dump your loser brother," Otto says.  
  
"Well she's sad Rocket Boy and I really don't care about my loser brother I just care about Reggie and that she's sad," Twister says as Reggie mumbles, "he already did."  
  
No one heard her as Otto stands up, "Don't you want the old Reggie back, we can't be nice to her or we'll never get her back," Otto says.  
  
"I don't care if I have the new or old she's still Reggie she's still my bro," Twister glares.  
  
"Guys," Sam says, "Look fighting about this wouldn't solve anything. Otto Reggie's going to be different with or without Lars she can never be the old Reggie...you can never go back there again ohohohohohohohoh, Brenda and Eddie had it all ready by the summer of 75..."  
  
"Sam stop singing," Otto says snapping him out of it.  
  
"I said it's to later, he already broke up with me," Reggie says and the guys stop fighting to take it all in.  
  
"Yes!" Otto says.  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh," Twister says continuing his dance.  
  
"Get a table near the street in our own New York place you and I face to face," Sam starts to sing the same song again.  
  
"Sam I said stop singing," Otto says.  
  
Reggie looks at the guys like they're crazy and then takes a breath, "He said he didn't like me any more he said he hasn't for a while and he just dragged it on because he thought it made him look good." She was sure that's the story that Lars wanted to go out.  
  
"What a jerk," Otto says sitting by Reggie, "Now I'm not going to tell you I told you so but I told you so."  
  
"Yeah Reggie I'm sorry my brother's a jerk," Twister says sitting on Reggie's other side.  
  
"I guess I just miss him," Reggie sighs.  
  
"Don't Reggie, you're way better then him and you still have us," Otto says, Sam wasn't saying anything no one could figure out what he was doing but it was like he had a song stuck in his head.  
  
"You mean you're not mad," Reggie says.  
  
"No if you're not mad at us for acting the way we did," Twister says and Reggie shakes her head.  
  
"I just need to be," she gulps, "Alone then I'll go hang with you guys." She says climbing the stairs; the guys watch her go up.  
  
Sam starts to hum the song he had been singing Twister and Otto look at him and Twister joins in Otto rolls his eyes, "They lived for a while in a very nice style, but its always the same in the end they got a divorce in the matter of course and then the king and the queen went back to the green but you can never go back there again. Brenda and Eddie had it all read by the summer of 75 from the high to the lows to the end of the shore for the rest of there lives couldn't go back to the greasers the best they could do was pick up the pieces and we always knew they'd both find away to survive. And that's all I know about Brenda and Eddie can't tell you more because I told you already..."  
  
"Sam lets just play," Otto says.  
  
"Yeah I won! I won I won!" Twister yells.  
  
In Reggie's room she shuts the door quietly to block out the noise from the guys. Then after turning on her stereo she curled in her bed, listened, and just let her mind wander. The words of the song 'Always Be My Baby' played in her room and her mind. She didn't think she'd ever be happy again, but slowly she did get better like everyone does. She had her friends she soon was playing hockey like Twister said Trent wasn't very good and then she took up volleyball again soon she didn't even know why she had liked hanging out with Lars so much.  
  
While it took her a while to get over him, he did just what he said any kid he ran into for the next 5 days were victims of the worse womping they'd ever get that is until the next time Lars felt this way. Twister got the worse of it but he didn't care the old Reggie seemed to be back and that's all that matter. Lars had been right though Reggie and he never went back to being friends. Maybe it was too painful or maybe it just came down to the fact that Lars was Reggie's rival and not her friend. Soon it was like a distance memory and when people asked her of it she just say that it had to have been the weirdest thing ever because they had been married before they had gone out. When the next school year came around and Reggie and Sam were in 8th grade and Twister and Otto were in 7th grade the school board decided that the marriage project didn't work very well. So Twister and Otto got out of having to live though the torture of being married well torture is what they called it Reggie would never remember it as torture. She really felt like she had learned something that she would keep for life although she wasn't exactly sure what that was yet but sometimes you never know. Sometimes at night when she was all by herself or when she was playing her guitar she'd find herself thinking about the time they had shared together and the memories they made and the memories he had told her of. She'd sigh and think; maybe one-day people would understand. 


End file.
